


Баллада об Аврорате и ближних его пределах

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Auror Harry Potter, Bureaucracy, Coming Out, Correspondence, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Romance, Sexting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: Гарри Поттер никогда не хотел быть героем. Но даже после войны и даже в офисе ему приходится совершать подвиги. Особенно когда дело касается личной жизни.





	1. Пергаментная гидра

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/gifts).



Гарри уже задвинул стул и как раз застегивал мантию, когда гора пергаментов на его столе затряслась. Докладные записки, старые отчеты, измятые должностные инструкции посыпались на пол. Гора вздыбилась, будто собиралась броситься на Гарри и загрызть, мстя за все его пренебрежение, а потом из ее глубин вырвался пергамент. Он подрагивал, светился и в целом выглядел очень угрожающе и очень срочно.

— О, ну в самом деле! — возмутился Гарри.

Пергамент подпрыгнул, едва не устроив бумажную лавину, и Гарри поспешно схватил его. Стоило листу оказаться в руках, и он тут же затих, оставив Гарри наедине со строчками, начертанными незнакомым почерком:

“Уважаемый аврор №7”.

Отлично. Как будто он мебель какая-то.

“В третий раз сообщаем вам, что отчет об использованном оборудовании за прошлый месяц до сих пор не поступил в наш отдел”. 

Ага, потому что Гарри занимался немного другими делами. Например, ловил чертову банду контрабандистов, а потом еще возился с этими проклятыми карманными часами, которые успели сменить шестерых владельцев, прежде чем он вмешался. И только чудом все шестеро оказались в Мунго, а не в могиле.

Конечно, он собирался составить отчет. Завтра, когда наконец выспится. В самом крайнем случае — послезавтра.

“Безотлагательно предоставьте ваш отчет в Отдел снабжения Аврората. Неисполнение данного предписания повлечет служебные санкции, запрет на дальнейшее получение снаряжения вплоть до прямого постановления Главы Отдела...”

Гарри стиснул край листа так, что пергамент хрустнул, а строчки, аккуратно выведенные, ровные, с длинными острыми хвостиками, надломились. 

“...а также денежный штраф в размере стоимости подотчетного оборудования. С уважением, клерк №13”.

Просто замечательно. 

Поступая на службу в Аврорат, меньше всего Гарри ожидал, что все вокруг будут мешать ему делать свою работу. Для этих целей здесь имелся целый штат секретарей, бюрократов с непонятными должностями, этих вот — снабженцев и консультантов. Раньше Гарри частенько избавлялся от их назойливого внимания, притворяясь, что его отчеты просто теряются по дороге и не доходят до адресатов. Зачарованные самолетики действительно частенько пропадали, заблудившись в сумрачных переходах Министерства, папки, канув в бездонные тележки секретарей, больше никогда не извлекались на свет, словом, Гарри, разумеется, исправно писал свои отчеты. Просто они не попадали в нужный отдел. А если попадали — то не к тому человеку. 

И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока в прошлом месяце им не выдали пергаменты для внутреннего сообщения. Гарри не мог отделаться от мысли, что именно он и его проблема Таинственно Исчезающих Бумаг виновны в этом. Ну и конечно — Гермиона. 

Она додумалась использовать Протеевы чары, чтобы связать между собой куски пергамента. В результате Гермиона получила повышение, а Гарри оказался здесь, и какой-то чертов клерк без имени и лица, с одним только номером, угрожал ему служебными санкциями. 

Вдруг пергамент в его руках дрогнул, и на нем возникли другие слова:

“Прости, меня заставили это написать”. 

Гарри моргнул и уставился на строчки, выведенные куда более поспешной и нетвердой рукой. 

“Тут такой бардак, ты не представляешь. Половина авроров до сих пор не сдала отчеты, и я никак не могу собрать все данные воедино”. 

Гарри вдруг подумал о каком-то неизвестном клерке, который сейчас этажом ниже корпел над стопками отчетов Рона или, например, Дилана О’Флаэрти и пытался собрать из них цельную, непротиворечивую картину. Все равно что собрать действующий Нимбус 2000 из лего, старой жвачки и скрепок. 

Работа, довольно близкая к тому, как Гарри представлял ад.

Отложив пергамент, он медленно стянул мантию, отодвинул стул и сел. Спать хотелось смертельно. Сегодня он отправил в камеру человека, который создал проклятие — настоящее, сильное и злое, неумолимо смертельное. Выпустил его в мир, будто мячик, который дети перебрасывают друг другу в игре, и наблюдал. Гарри потратил больше двух недель, разматывая цепочку, и еще три дня — выслеживая самого чернокнижника, так что теперь у него было отличное оправдание, чтобы просто уйти домой. 

Вместо этого он взял перо и написал на пергаменте: “Сейчас будет”.

Отчеты для снабженцев были самыми мерзкими: длинная форма требовала перечислить все заклинания, которые коснулись или могли коснуться мантии и подотчетных артефактов. Насколько Гарри знал, ни один аврор за всю историю не смог припомнить полный список, а большинство вообще ограничивались тем, что вписывали стандартный набор из Экспеллиармус и Ступефай и изредка разбавляли его чем-нибудь, что удалось узнать с помощью Приори Инкантатем. Если не ленились. Гарри сам не видел в этом никакого смысла, кроме того, что Министерству необходимо расходовать тонну пергамента ежемесячно, иначе солнце перестанет вставать на востоке.

Очевидно, не только авроры страдали от этих бессмысленных отчетов. Гарри порылся в своих записях и честно попытался вспомнить все, чем его пытались убить и покалечить за прошедший месяц. Если повезет, необычайно подробный отчет займет этих снабженцев на неделю, а то и две.

Через час он бросил заполненную форму в коробку для исходящих документов, откуда она тут же исчезла, и написал на пергаменте: “Сделал. Ничего, что я не стал вписывать кебаб, которым отравился на прошлой неделе? Я не уверен, что это была темная магия, но он точно пытался меня убить”.

Строчки пропали. Гарри встал и потянулся, расправляя затекшую поясницу. На улице, наверное, уже совсем темно, и на ужин ему светил очередной неблагонадежный кебаб.

Пергамент засветился, и на нем проявилось сообщение: “Нападение кебаба на аврора — это очень серьезно, тебе следовало немедленно сдать его правосудию. К счастью, он не имеет никакого отношения к моей работе. Спасибо”.

Гарри усмехнулся — надо же, ему и в голову не приходило, что у неразличимых номерных клерков может быть чувство юмора. Он быстро нацарапал: “Без проблем, до завтра” — и вышел из кабинета, не оглядываясь, пока еще какая-нибудь Очень Срочная Бумажка не вцепилась ему в горло.

***

Чуда не случилось. За жалкий остаток ночи Гарри, конечно, выспаться не успел, и в офис пришел, мечтая только о чашке кофе и о том, чтобы нигде не разразилась очередная катастрофа. 

Среди рассыпанных документов, на единственном свободном пятачке его стола лежала коробка конфет, две упаковки крошечных и безбожно дорогих пирожных от Фортескью и штук пять разноцветных конвертов. Гарри привычно, не глядя, смахнул все это в корзину для мусора. Записки разочарованно затрепетали и попытались запечатлеть поцелуи на его пальцах. Гарри брезгливо отряхнул руки.

— Это был Тройной Шоколадный Восторг Фортескью? — печально спросил Рон, заглянув в корзину. — Почему мне такое не дарят?

— Потому что тебе повезло, — мрачно ответил Гарри. Записки в глубине корзины, томно вздыхая, облепили коробку конфет.

Рон протянул ему чашку с кофе и сочувственно спросил:

— Опять не выспался?

— Да когда тут спать, то убийства, то отчеты. Серьезно, временами я хочу обратно в Хогвартс, там я хотя бы иногда спал.

— Отчеты? — Рон залпом втянул половину своей кружки. — С каких пор ты пишешь отчеты? 

— Вчера какой-то клерк пожаловался, что не может без этих бумажек работу закончить. Мне его жалко стало.

— Бедняга. Представляешь, кому-то приходится читать наши отчеты. — Рон скривился и снова глотнул кофе. — Но он же добровольно на это подписался, знал, на что идет.

— Это не повод делать его жизнь еще хуже. — Мысленно Гарри еще вчера пообещал себе, что больше не будет затягивать с отчетами. Сегодня это решение уже не казалось таким хорошим, но действительно нужно было делать что-то с бумагами — еще немного, и они погребут под собой стол. — Готов поспорить, у тебя бардак еще хуже, чем у меня. 

Рон покосился на свой стол. Он не захламлял всю столешницу, как Гарри, а складывал бумаги в пизанскую башню на краю, такую огромную, что удержать ее теперь могла только магия. Нижние этажи этой башни пожелтели и начали затягиваться паутиной.

— Да я вообще не знал, что на наши отчеты кто-то смотрит. — Рон вздохнул и осторожно снял пару листков с верха башни. — Ладно, закончу сегодня.

Гарри прикончил свой кофе и обреченно потянул к себе пергамент для внутреннего сообщения, который уже подрагивал на месте, будто нетерпеливая метла перед матчем. 

“Аврор №7, ты случаем не попадал в последнее время под действие Обливиэйта? Клерк №13”.

Интересно, как давно он пришел? И спит ли он вообще?

“Не припомню, — ответил Гарри. — Это вроде и есть признак Обливиэйта, да?”

Пергамент молчал всего несколько секунд. 

“И правда, зачем я спрашиваю. Мог бы вспомнить хотя бы про Круцио. Я чуть не лишился пары пальцев”.

Гарри уставился на пергамент. Да что с этими клерками делают в их Отделе снабжения? Пытают за не сданные вовремя отчеты? Он схватил перо и быстро написал:

“Ты ведь шутишь? Или начальник пытался тебя сожрать за пустые строки в формуляре?”

“Мерлин спаси нас всех, ты ведь понятия не имеешь, чем мы тут занимаемся. Но это многое объясняет”.

Клерк №13 молчал, должно быть переживая какое-то экзистенциальное прозрение, и Гарри поворошил бумаги, тревожно поглядывая на пергамент, а потом все-таки не удержался и написал:

“Я думал, вы мантии стираете. Штопаете там и всякое такое”. 

Молчание продлилось еще немного. 

“Всякое такое, ага. Любая зачарованная одежда, которой коснулось непростительное проклятие, подлежит уничтожению и считается магическими отходами высшей категории опасности”. 

“Серьезно?”

Гарри никак не мог поверить, что потная, пропахшая гарью и чарами мантия, которую он, возвращаясь с задания, сбрасывал как попало в раздевалке, могла считаться опасными отходами. Биологической угрозой — возможно. Но опасными отходами?

“Серьезней некуда. Если не было непростительных, я чищу мантии от остатков чар. И тогда выясняется, что непростительные были, вот как сегодня. Предупреждая твои вопросы: не чистить нельзя. Со временем на мантии накопится остаточная магия, она помешает тебе работать. Может даже сдетонировать. Например, эта взорвалась практически у меня в руках, а одна из пуговиц срикошетила прямо в лоб моему начальнику”.

Гарри фыркнул, представив это зрелище. С начальником Отдела снабжения он сталкивался всего пару раз и запомнил лишь, что это был невысокий, полный и крайне нервный человек. В офисах авроров он, кажется, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. 

Хотя кто здесь вообще чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, кроме авроров-то?

“Извини, я правда не знал, — написал он. — Не понимаю, почему нам этого не объясняют”.

“Вам же рассказывают, что нужно заполнять отчеты. Ваше дело — ловить темных магов, мое — штопать ваши мантии”.

Гарри все никак не мог отделаться от этой картины. Он всегда полагал, что там внизу у них самая обычная, может, чуточку волшебная прачечная. Оказалось, что грязные мантии периодически взрываются, поражая окружающих шрапнелью пуговиц, а прачки — чертовски суровые ребята.

“Ладно, — написал он на пергаменте, — пойду разбирать свои отчеты и облегчать тебе жизнь”.

“Не надорвись там”, — ответил клерк. Пергамент так и излучал ехидство, Гарри даже показалось, что сигнальный свет ему подмигнул.

Наверняка он там видел у себя количество недостающих отчетов — все эти прочерки и пустые графы. Вот откуда взялся этот ехидный тон. 

Гарри бросился на бумаги с разбегу, лоб в лоб. Попробовал взять наскоком все эти докладные записки и уведомления о получении, которые копились на его столе месяцами, но лишь запутался в датах и кодах отделов. Оставленные в беспорядке и пренебрежении документы перепутались, смешались, и теперь вместе со свежими инвентарными списками выданного обмундирования ему попадались прошлогодние наполовину заполненные отчеты, выдержки из протоколов и стенограммы допросов. 

Снова и снова Гарри бросался в атаку, будто сражался с бумажным чудовищем, но стоило отрубить ему одну из голов и сбросить отчет в лоток для исходящих бумаг, как из чрева чудовища вырастала новая. 

Чашки кофе пустели одна за другой, не проясняя голову, свет из зачарованного окна прополз по стене и растворился, дневная смена разбрелась, и Аврорат затих, а Гарри все продолжал бой. 

И когда враг уже почти одолел его, под локтем задергался пергамент для сообщений.

“Конечно, это чудесно, что вы там наконец начали заполнять отчеты, о Мерлин, я не хочу быть неблагодарным. Но что именно вы в них пишете… не то чтобы это сильно помогало. К примеру, аврор №16 написал: “Не знаю, сколько именно Ступефаев в меня попало, два или, может, пять. Но было больно”. И что мне с этим делать, а?”

Гарри фыркнул. И в этом весь Рон — формуляр он заполнил, но так, чтобы в следующий раз три раза подумали, прежде чем требовать с него отчет.

“Три, — написал Гарри. — Я видел, их было три”.

“И на том спасибо, — отозвался клерк №13. — Но что мне делать с мантией аврора №3, которая после очищающих чар ожила и попыталась задушить меня? Я до сих пор не могу определить, что за чары на ней”. 

“Полагаю, это не чары, — написал Гарри после недолгого размышления. — Он сегодня хвастался, что жена постирала ему мантию каким-то пятновыводителем по секретному бабушкиному рецепту, такая она у него заботливая”.

“О Мерлин! — он долго молчал, должно быть, вступил в очередной кровопролитный бой с мантией, а потом продолжил: — Но это еще что. Вот аврор №22 уверяет в своем отчете, что пятна от зелья потенции на его мантии — это вражеская атака с целью дискредитации доблестного Аврората”. 

Гарри фыркнул и, не удержавшись, все-таки расхохотался в голос. Должно быть, над беднягой Берни сегодня смеялся весь административный отдел. А завтра и остальное Министерство подключится. 

“Надеюсь, ты сегодня не добавишь мне головной боли, — написал клерк. — Клянусь, я почти забыл, как выглядит мой дом”.

Гарри взглянул на стопку законченных отчетов и ответил:

“Так и быть, живи. Отправлю завтра”. 

“Ты мне просто жизнь спас, я серьезно”.

Отложив перо, Гарри потянулся до хруста. А потом вывел ниже:

“Надеюсь, сегодня ты выспишься”. 

Вышло не совсем то, что он собирался написать, но Тринадцатый, кажется, понял.

“И тебе спокойной ночи”.

***

Назавтра еще до обеда Гарри успел взмолиться о любом экстренном вызове, о какой-никакой облаве на культистов, о любом завалящем чернокнижнике, поднявшем войско инферналов, о парочке беглых Пожирателей на крайний случай. Что угодно, лишь бы ненадолго отвлечься от бесконечного бумажного хоровода перед глазами. К тому времени он начал путать описи с расписками, а их — со старыми отчетами. 

— Гарри, мне страшно, — сказал вдруг Рон над самым его ухом. Гарри подпрыгнул от неожиданности и поставил на отчете жирную кляксу. — Ты превращаешься в Гермиону. А вдруг я начну вас путать?

Гарри зачем-то представил, что случится, если Рон и впрямь их перепутает, скомкал испорченный отчет и швырнул в него. Рон отбил его и отправил в корзину.

— Даже не думай, ты не в моем вкусе.

Гарри раскидал очередную пачку бумаг по исходящим лоткам, откинулся на спинку стула и потер глаза. 

— Гермиона какой-то сверхчеловек. Я не представляю, как можно постоянно работать с бумагами и наслаждаться этим. — Он взглянул на Рона и на всякий случай уточнил: — Она ведь наслаждается?

— Еще как, — кивнул Рон. — Но нам, простым смертным, не дано достичь ее уровня просветления. Может, займешься чем-нибудь более человеческим? Я правда тебя не узнаю.

— А чем? — Гарри указал на доску с текущими делами. — Ничего же не происходит. Из нормального у меня остались только протоколы допросов для суда над контрабандистами, а все остальное — отчеты по расходным материалам.

И этих отчетов была еще целая гора. В них в кучу были свалены перья, чернила, мантии для спецзаданий, защитные перчатки и лечебные зелья — Административный отдел почему-то не различал офисный инвентарь и аврорскую экипировку. Все оборудование им выдавали по одному списку, и отчитываться тоже приходилось за все сразу. Кому там требовалось знать, сколько перьев Гарри сломал в позапрошлом месяце, никто ответить не мог, но бумаги требовали исправно.

Впрочем, гора документов на его столе изрядно уменьшилась, теперь ему по крайней мере не грозило погибнуть под бумажной лавиной. Да и гордое звание горы эти залежи уже не заслуживали — так, небольшая возвышенность. Холм, не больше. 

Послышалось знакомое звяканье и громыхание. Дэвидсон за соседним столом поспешно вскочил и бросился к отсеку для внешней почты. Стоило ему распахнуть дверцу, оттуда возмущенно заклекотала слегка помятая и взъерошенная сова. Впрочем, ее можно было понять, учитывая, что каждый божий день ей приходилось приносить Дэвидсону свежеприготовленный обед от жены: первое, второе и десерт. А если ей случалось испечь к вечернему чаю печенье, булочки или сливовый пирог, то несчастной сове предстояло совершить еще одну доставку. 

Оставив посылку в отсеке, она горестно ухнула и канула в недрах совопровода, соединяющего отделы Министерства с поверхностью.

— Ну что у тебя там сегодня, Райли? — поинтересовался Рон, который немного завидовал этим прямым поставкам. 

Впрочем, Дэвидсон не нуждался в дополнительных вопросах — все равно оповещал весь офис, что нынче на обед у него ростбиф, или пирог с почками, или колбаски с бобами. 

— Гороховый суп, ребрышки с яблоками и шоколадный пудинг! — радостно поведал Дэвидсон, открывая разнообразные судочки и баночки. Гарри даже отсюда видел, что Мойра прислала ему еще и свой знаменитый паштет, домашний хлеб, огуречные сэндвичи и конечно — маленькую бутылочку домашней бузинной настойки.

Рон сглотнул слюну.

Только теперь Гарри понял, насколько успел проголодаться.

— Кажется, нам пора в кафетерий, — заметил Рон.

— Совершенно очевидно, — согласился Гарри. 

В кафетерии, среди ужасного шума и столпотворения, Гарри и Рон простояли минут десять, гипнотизируя маслянистую рыбу с вялой картошкой, овсяный суп и какое-то непонятное месиво с кусочками вроде бы картошки и — Гарри хотел надеяться! — мяса.

— Я к маме хочу, — произнес Рон с тоской.

— Я тоже хочу к твоей маме, — ответил Гарри в тон.

Наконец, среди этого печального многообразия они отыскали вполне приличные бифштексы с картошкой и взяли к ним еще и по куску пирога с фигами. Людей было так много, будто в каждом кабинете сидел свой Дэвидсон с соблазнительным домашним обедом, и все Министерство именно сейчас поспешило скрыться в кафетерии. Гарри и Рону едва удалось опередить троих Невыразимцев и занять последний свободный столик.

— По-моему, — заметил Рон, — Министерству пора выпустить специальный декрет, запрещающий Дэвидсону приносить свою еду в офис. 

— Точно, — согласился Гарри, ковыряясь в своей картошке. — Он подрывает боевой дух Аврората. 

— И не говори, — мрачно отозвался Рон. — Вчера у меня такая изжога приключилась от йоркширского пудинга из кафетерия, что я чуть пару темных магов не упустил. Меня, между прочим, и убить могли!

— Аврор Поттер, — произнес вдруг кто-то. — Аврор Уизли. 

Гарри поднял голову и уставился на Малфоя. Тот смотрел в ответ спокойно и как будто даже устало. В руках он сжимал поднос с тарелками и выглядел в общем-то… ну, Малфоем. Как обычно без форменной мантии, только в рубашке и жилетке, с закатанными рукавами, чтобы все видели его белые — чистые! — предплечья, с небрежно уложенными волосами и таким выражением лица, будто находится он не в шумном кафетерии, а по меньшей мере на приеме у королевы. 

— Мистер Малфой, — ответил Гарри, подчеркнув первое слово. Почему-то то, что Малфой обратился к нему по всей форме, почти оскорбило его. 

— Могу я сесть здесь? — спросил Малфой. — Мой перерыв почти закончился, и я хотел бы все-таки пообедать, но другие столы заняты. 

С каждым словом Гарри раздражался все больше и больше, эта отстраненная вежливость не сочеталась с Малфоем, не шла ему, словно мантия с чужого плеча. 

— Да, пожалуйста, мистер Малфой, — сказал Гарри раньше, чем Рон успел возразить, и еще несколько секунд наблюдал, как Малфой усаживается, как аккуратно берет вилку и нож, как отрезает первый кусок скупыми ловкими движениями.

— И зачем ему вообще столько еды? — спросил Рон.

Малфой перестал жевать и поднял одну бровь.

— Кому? — спросил Гарри, наконец отвернувшись от него.

— Дэвидсону, — пояснил Рон. — Он одним своим обедом мог бы весь Аврорат накормить!

— Вот не тебе говорить о количестве еды, — Гарри невежливо указал на Рона вилкой. — Молли еще больше готовит.

Рон кивнул и уныло ковырнул вилкой бифштекс. Гарри почти видел, как его боевой дух умирает в муках. Малфой ел какое-то подозрительное месиво, которое пугало Гарри одним видом — а Малфой даже не морщился. 

Гарри разглядывал его искоса, пытаясь понять, кем же Малфой работает. Служил он где-то в Отделе магического правопорядка и время от времени появлялся в Аврорате с пачкой бумаг, такой же отстраненный и омерзительно вежливый. И всегда без форменной мантии, с закатанными рукавами и очевидно — без Темной метки.

Шел третий год, как все они работали тут, а Гарри не узнал о Малфое ничего сверх того, что знал в школе. 

Вот сейчас как раз был хороший случай, чтобы завести светскую беседу и выведать наконец, что у Малфоя за должность.

Светская беседа.

С Драко Малфоем. 

Легко сказать. Не о погоде же с ним говорить, в самом-то деле!

— Эээ… — начал Гарри не слишком оригинально. — А вкусно здесь готовят, да, кхм… мистер Малфой?

Малфой прожевал, проглотил и не моргая уставился на Гарри. Рон уставился на него тоже.

— Чувак, ты бы выходной взял, что ли, — сказал он. — Совсем загнался на работе, заговариваешься уже.

— Аврор Уизли дело говорит, — сказал Малфой.

— Видишь, даже Малфой понимает, — Рон назидательно поднял вилку.

И пока Гарри пытался понять, что же пошло не так, Малфой подхватил свой поднос с опустевшими тарелками, кивнул — и растворился в толпе. Секунду Гарри пялился в его прямую спину и лишь потом услышал голос Рона.

— Эй, Гарри? Гарри! Слушай, по-моему, эта еда плохо на тебя влияет. Если у тебя случится помрачнение рассудка от невкусных котлет, Магическая Британия этого не переживет. И Пророку придется срочно делать спецвыпуск. Решено. Завтра обедаем в пабе. 

— Да иди ты, — беззлобно отозвался Гарри и принялся жевать.

***

Гарри откинулся в кресле и помассировал шею. Последние полчаса он пребывал в тупике, из которого был только один выход. 

Медленно вдохнув и выдохнув, он наконец решился и написал Тринадцатому:

“Так, с теми перчатками я разобрался. Но у меня тут еще мантия с, — он ненадолго прервался, вновь обдумывая формулировку, — пятном органического происхождения”. 

“Мозги, что ли?” — без обиняков ответил Тринадцатый.

“Если бы”.

“Очевидно, это и не кровь тоже”. 

“Нет. Я даже проверил этот ваш реестр веществ, приводящих зачарованное оборудование в состояние непригодности. Этой штуки нет в списке”. 

“Заинтриговал. Ладно, если это было бытовое происшествие, то тебе нужна розовая форма, а если нападение...” 

Гарри не дал ему закончить.

“Уверен, это было вероломное нападение, совершенное с крайне злонамеренным умыслом”.

“Отлично, тогда к акту о повреждении тебе следует приложить копию протокола задержания”. 

“Я его не задерживал. Его деяние не поддается квалификации по нашим законам, и вообще он удрал в сад».

Тринадцатый молчал несколько минут, а Гарри гадал — додумается или нет.

“Тебя обоссал кот?” — спросил он наконец.

“Пометил, — уточнил Гарри. — Раза четыре. Потом я послал ему в задницу жалящее, пока хозяйка не смотрела».

“СПИСЫВАЙ! — возникло на пергаменте немедленно. Потом чуть ниже: — О Мерлин, теперь я представляю арест кота. За оскорбление действием сотрудника при исполнении”. 

“Я тоже. Не могу отделаться от этой картины”. 

“Умоляю, скажи, что мантия погибла во имя правого дела, и хозяйка злонамеренного кота рассказала тебе что-то крайне важное”.

“Она рассказала, что ее сосед мистер Робертс посылает ей проклятия через розетки и порчу через телеантенну, а также полил ядом ее бегонии”. 

“О”, — все, что ответил Тринадцатый. Гарри всерьез забеспокоился, не разорвало ли его там от смеха. 

“Кстати, оказалось, что мистер Робертс магл”. 

“И чем все закончилось?” — спросил Тринадцатый. Буквы были слегка неровными, будто рука у него тряслась от смеха.

“Пришла ее сиделка из Мунго, отчитала меня за то, что расстраиваю старушку, дала ей какое-то зелье, накормила чертового кота тунцом из баночки, и они втроем выставили меня, угрожая пожаловаться в Министерство”. 

Отлично. Теперь Тринадцатый сможет насмехаться над ним всю оставшуюся жизнь. Черт, он бы и сам в такой ситуации не удержался от шуточек. 

“Ладно… — написал тот наконец. — Ладно. Тебе нужна форма 39-БЦ-Пентакль-5. Просто напиши там код 82/3 и проставь галочку “При исполнении”, вот и все”. 

“И что это значит?”

“А ничего. Это код для случаев, когда вещество не опознано, но совершенно точно представляет угрозу. Придется уничтожать твою мантию в полной защите, зато над тобой хоть в архиве ржать не будут”. 

“Но ты-то будешь знать”, — написал Гарри с пониманием. 

“О да, — ответил Тринадцатый. — И еще собираюсь насладиться этим чуть позже”. 

“Не смог придумать хорошую шутку?” 

“Нет. Придумал слишком много и не смог выбрать”. 

Гарри потратил еще некоторое время, разбираясь в формах и бланках, в кодах и обязательных пометках. Иногда он думал: кто вообще придумал все это? Кто-то ведь точно так же провел множество часов за столом, решая, какой цифрой обозначать повреждения от огня, а какой — заклинание щекотки, и что это отличная идея — заставить Гарри “приблизительно оценить количество естественных природных осадков, попавших на служебное обмундирование, и подчеркнуть наиболее подходящий вариант”. И этот человек даже не предложил такие в высшей степени разумные варианты, как “хер его знает” и “хуева туча”.

Насколько же больным на голову извращенцем надо быть? 

Наконец Гарри победил все отчеты, даже те метеорологические, и его стол опустел. Лишь с одного края лежала тоненькая стопка бумаг, такая одинокая, что Гарри, не в силах смотреть на нее, подхватил Рона и ушел пить чай в крохотную каморку, отгороженную от остального кабинета древними стеллажами.

Офис Аврората вообще представлял собой весьма странное место. Сумрачный и запутанный, он состоял больше из коридоров, переходов, малоиспользуемых хранилищ и кладовой, чем из нормальных кабинетов. Гарри не знал, кто расставлял здесь мебель, но подозревал, что он, вполне возможно, псих. Не исключено даже, что буйный.

Рабочие столы авроров стояли в трёх больших залах, где-то почти вплотную, а где-то — раздвинутые так, что оставались бескрайние пустые пространства. Стояли они и в бессчетных маленьких кабинетах, и даже в слепых ответвлениях коридора. Джонсону однажды выделили рабочее место, расположенное прямо на лестничной площадке. 

Впрочем, авроры так мало времени проводили за своими столами, что Джонсон уже забыл, в каком коридоре находилась дверь на ту лестницу, и искал ее вот уже два года. Пару раз он умудрился сесть за чужой стол и даже заполнить несколько отчетов, прежде чем понимал, что не так.

Куда чаще авроров можно было найти в комнате дежурных и в таких вот закутках. Гарри знал не менее трёх маленьких кухонь с чайниками и чашками и пару углов с диванами. Среди младшего поколения шепотом пересказывали слухи о том, что где-то под лестницей спрятана роскошная двуспальная кровать. Ветераны хранили загадочное молчание.

Таким образом, если кто-то хотел поручить Гарри какие-нибудь лишние обязанности вроде организации рождественской вечеринки или появления на благотворительном приеме в парадной форме, ему пришлось бы постараться, чтобы его отыскать.

Но Малфой просто вышел из-за стеллажа, когда Гарри как раз сделал глоток чая, и сказал:

— А, авроры Поттер и Уизли. Вас-то мне и надо.

— Сегодня что, четырнадцатое? — упавшим голосом спросил Рон.

— Боюсь, что так, — подтвердил Малфой. — А вы оба опять не сдали ведомости расходных материалов. Хотите остаться без перьев на весь следующий месяц?

Гарри похолодел. Он столько времени сражался с бумажной гидрой, чуть не сгинул среди гор документов и сломал четыре пера, но все же умудрился забыть о самой поганой бумажке — ведомости расходников. От ее заполнения невозможно было отвертеться, ее нельзя было забыть в ящике стола или потерять — Малфой, как Немезида, настигал всех и не отставал, пока не получал свою чертову ведомость с заказом перьев, скрепок, мантий и артефактов на следующий месяц.

Малфой выдал Гарри с Роном бланки и перья.

— Заполняйте, я подожду.

И так и остался стоять у стола — высокий, бледный, невероятно важный и почему-то пахнущий дымом. Наверное, в кафетерии опять сожгли рагу, а может, кто-нибудь из новичков не выдержал давления бюрократии и спалил свой стол.

— Защитный амулет от Малфоя, — пробормотал Рон себе под нос, выписывая что-то в ведомости.

— Такого на складе не держим, — сказал Малфой ровным голосом.

— А можно я сам куплю себе перья и… — Гарри сверился с ведомостью. — Скоросшиватели. Можно?

— А мантии вы где будете покупать? Не подумайте, что я не уважаю вклад Аврората в спокойствие магического общества, но мантии на вас горят, как ползунки на младенцах. А еще защитные перчатки, артефакты, изготовленные специально для вас зелья… — Малфой принялся загибать пальцы — верный знак, что он будет нудеть, пока с ним не согласятся. Обычно хватало трех минут. — Вы же не собираетесь по вечерам после работы заниматься зельеварением?

Гарри представил, как они с Роном вместо посиделок в пабе скачут вокруг котла, пытаясь состряпать хотя бы приличную огнестойкую пропитку, и вздрогнул. Пристроив пергамент прямо возле чайника, он принялся писать. 

Малфой даже не попытался проявить такт — напротив, сложил руки на груди и пристально наблюдал за ними. В крохотном закутке, куда едва помещались стол и пара стульев, его присутствие Гарри буквально ощущал спиной. Малфой стоял слишком близко — вот почему Гарри никак не мог сосредоточиться. 

Вернувшись к началу списка, он перечел верхние пункты. Две пары защитных перчаток. Портативный детектор темной магии. Нынешним Гарри приложил убегающего чернокнижника с такой силой, что у детектора отвалилась ручка, а чернокнижник услышал глас своего Незримого Темного Господина, после чего перестал оказывать сопротивление при аресте. 

Чернила и перья. Заговорные амулеты из птичьих костей для следовой работы. Зажимы для бумаг. Взрывное зелье. Канцелярский клей. Перуанский порошок мгновенной тьмы. Скоросшиватели, что бы это ни было. Наручи-заземлители — на старых сгорели ремешки.

Гарри вдруг почувствовал движение воздуха за спиной, его странное тяжёлое давление. 

Малфой нагнулся и заглянул ему через плечо.

Теперь запах дыма сделался ещё отчётливее, он скрывался под обычными запахами волос, кожи, лосьона после бритья, прятался и просачивался исподволь — будто именно он и был настоящим запахом Малфоя. Гарри и сам не понимал, почему думает об этом, почему вообще обратил на это внимание.

— Всего одну пару, аврор Поттер? — Малфой ткнул пальцем в строчку с наручами. — Напомню, что в прошлом месяце ты дважды заказывал дополнительный комплект. Вернее, отправлял записку без каких-либо опознавательных знаков с великолепной формулировкой: “Малфой, мне нужны наручи. Срочно”.

— Если бы вы там внизу производили оборудование понадежнее, мне не пришлось бы этого делать, — ответил Гарри. Наручи-заземлители во время схватки поглощали излишки собственной магии и предохраняли от той неприятной ситуации, когда палочка взрывается прямо в твоих руках. У Гарри они портились довольно часто.

— Боюсь, мы там внизу бессильны, когда авроры используют магические приборы для нанесения травм тупым предметом. 

Малфой наконец отстранился и выпрямился, и Гарри вспомнил, что хотел сказать.

— Моя прошлая пара сгорела. А позапрошлую прокусил колдун, который превратился в чертового крокодила! Почему ваше якобы защитное обмундирование не крокодилоустойчивое? — он перешёл в наступление.

— Понятия не имею, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Это не я его разрабатываю. Можешь написать заявку на усиленные наручи с новыми функциями.

— Ну уж нет, я лучше с голыми руками на крокодила пойду.

Гарри видел форму этой заявки — дюжина страниц, испещренных буквенными кодами, аббревиатурами и требованиями указать астрономическую карту даты появления на свет человека, существа или явления, против которых предполагается использовать артефакт. Если где-то и существовала форма контракта на продажу души, несомненно, это была она.

Кроме того, Гарри заметил там стандартную форму отказа от претензий в случае взрыва/окаменения/испепеления на месте при неисправности артефакта. 

В общем, что бы там Малфой ни думал, чувство самосохранения у Гарри всё-таки имелось — и от вида этих бумаг принималось вопить как сирена.

— И что самое ужасное, победишь, — пробормотал Малфой.

— Кстати, Малфой, — вмешался Рон. — Что с моей заявкой на новое кресло? Я заполнил ее больше двух месяцев назад, и в моем уже торчат пружины, так что…

— Вашу заявку рассматривают, аврор Уизли. — Малфой улыбнулся так широко, что немедленно стало ясно: рассматривают ее разве что тараканы в мусорном ведре.

— Никакой пользы от тебя, — буркнул Рон. — Как обычно.

— Я выполняю свою работу согласно должностной инструкции, — сказал Малфой. — И, между прочим, у меня плотный график, так что буду признателен, если вы закончите с формами побыстрее.

— Мы-то, конечно, — пробормотал Гарри, проставляя нужные галочки на обратной стороне бланка. — Мы-то тут мух ловим. 

Поставив подпись, он отдал бланк Малфою. Тот быстро его проглядел и вздернул брови.

— Двадцать перьев, Поттер? Ты что, научился метать их в преступников?

— Бюрократическая машина меня победила, и я начал заполнять отчеты, — признался Гарри. — Оказывается, ты выдаешь нам самые дерьмовые перья на свете, они не выживают после трех формуляров.

— Не верю, — сказал Малфой. — Вы их используете вместо дротиков, или ковыряете ими в носу, или используете для каких-нибудь других жутких ритуалов. Впрочем, я не хочу знать. — Развернувшись, он направился к выходу и только тогда произнес: — Увидимся в следующем месяце, господа.

И хотя Малфой произнес это абсолютно ровно, прозвучало угрожающе. 

— Как получилось, что мы уже не в Хогвартсе, а Малфой все равно нашел способ превратить нашу жизнь в ад? — надрывно поинтересовался Рон.

— Мне кажется, его специально для этого наняли, — ответил Гарри. — Может, это и есть его должность — угнетатель Аврората. Надо признать, у него талант. Даже Перси не может заставить целый отдел заполнить кучу бумажек за каких-то пятнадцать минут.

— Чего только не сделаешь, лишь бы избавиться от Малфоя, — вздохнул Рон.

Гарри часто задумывался, как же все-таки называется его должность. Хотя в глубине души он догадывался. 

Профессиональный доебыватель Гарри Поттера.


	2. Сказание о Говарде Многократном

Гарри с нежностью погладил выцарапанную на столешнице надпись “Грюм казлина”. Стол достался ему, уже заваленный бумагами, и он впервые видел его совершенно пустым. Оказывается, это был не просто стол, а настоящий музейный экспонат, хранящий летопись Аврората, а также нецензурный лимерик и автограф Людо Бэгмана. К тому же полированная столешница источала восхитительную прохладу, и Гарри временами украдкой припадал к ней то лбом, то полыхающей щекой. 

В точности он не помнил, сколько пинт выпил вчера, но та последняя определенно была лишней. 

От сообщения на пергаменте внутренней переписки зашатался весь стол. Да что там стол — весь мир вокруг затрясло, как будто его запихнули в блендер и включили высокую скорость. Гарри рывком поднял голову, пока от вибрации не треснул череп, и жалобно застонал.

— Как я тебя понимаю, — отозвался Рон.

Он пытался вздремнуть, прикрываясь коробкой с уликами. Не самая удачная идея — в коробке что-то шипело и то и дело выплевывало высокие фонтанчики искр. Один угол коробки уже здорово обгорел. 

Пергамент снова завибрировал и подпрыгнул, привлекая внимание. Гарри прихлопнул его ладонью и развернул.

“Ты там жив? — спрашивал Тринадцатый. — Не перетрудился, заполняя столько бумажек?”

“Бумагам меня не сломить, — ответил Гарри. — А вот лондонские пабы вполне могут”.

“Неужели аврора может подкосить обыкновенное пиво?” — написал Тринадцатый, и Гарри почему-то представил, как он немного усмехается. Не то чтобы Гарри вообще задумывался, как он может выглядеть, так что сейчас в голове возникла одна лишь чеширская ухмылка. 

“В таких кружках, как в “Шляпе волшебника”, пожалуй, да”. 

“У них что, свои особенные пинты?”

“Двойные”.

Тринадцатый замолчал — Гарри не сомневался, что это было благоговейное молчание, какое исходило от всякого, кто впервые столкнулся с кружками “Шляпы волшебника”.

“Это еще что. Однажды я заказал то, что называлось “королевская пинта”. Так я кружку даже поднять без магии не смог”, — прибавил Гарри. 

“Истинное лицо аврорской работы поистине сногсшибательно, — ответил Тринадцатый. — Страшно представить, что бывает, когда вы по-настоящему празднуете».

“Да обычно все так же, более или менее. — Гарри решил не уточнять, что старался не появляться в пабах, когда там праздновали завершение какого-нибудь дела. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь из гуляк замечал его, и все бросались произносить тосты в его честь, полностью забыв о героях дня. К тому же ему покупали столько выпивки, что ею можно было наполнить войско боевых слонов или средних размеров черную дыру. — Вчера мы слегка увлеклись из-за Говарда. Ты же знаешь Говарда из патруля?”

“Это тот, который постоянно спрашивает, в курсе ли мы, крысы тыловые, откуда эти шрамы?”

“Он самый. Вчера мы купили ему пару пинт и выслушали душераздирающую историю о бешеной химере, которая пыталась сожрать ему лицо, но подавилась сигарой и долго издыхала, лежа на Говарде. В предсмертной агонии она содрала с его груди кожу с татуировкой, которую он сделал в память о своей первой любви. Говард даже показал нам грудь — татуировки и правда нет”.

“Мерлин мой! А мне он рассказывал, что перед его лицом взорвался котел сумасшедшего темного мага, когда он спасал похищенных детишек. Говорил, что вытащил из щеки осколок котла и перерезал злодею горло. Я тогда пытался уточнить, как здоровье детишек, не писаются ли они в постель после такого, но Говард сказал, что не запомнил”.

Черт, с каждым разом все лучше и лучше. Говарду было на вид не меньше миллиона лет, и, кажется, весь этот миллион он служил патрульным в Отделе магического правопорядка. Впрочем, патрулировал он чаще всего коридоры Министерства, хромая по ним с тростью, отлавливая то и дело особенно неудачливого клерка или новобранца и заводя с ними пространные разговоры, изобилующие фразами вроде “нынче совсем не то, что раньше” или “а вот в мое время…”

Какое оно, это “его время”, выяснить не удалось никому, скорее всего потому что иных свидетелей зарождения мира из первозданного хаоса уже не осталось в живых. 

Если жертва попадалась особенно безответная и стеснительная, такой разговор мог длиться до полутора часов, и любые попытки побега Говард пресекал с помощью трости и своих измышлений о “нынешней молодежи”.

“Офигенно. Когда я только поступил в Аврорат, он почти два часа рассказывал мне историю о том, как его поставили охранять Особенно Секретную Дверь в Отделе тайн, но целый ковен коварных темных магов попытался прорваться туда. Он схватился со всеми двадцатью сразу, причем голыми руками, без палочки. Если правильно помню, один из них привел на поводке Цербера. И вот, когда в живых остался только главарь, и Говард вцепился ему в горло, они случайно распахнули дверь и упали внутрь, оказавшись в потустороннем измерении, полном Неизъяснимых Ужасов и Беспросветного Отчаяния. Там ему пришлось схватиться с тварями, чей облик человеческий разум не сможет постичь… ну и так далее еще примерно восемь тысяч слов из сборника “Редко используемые синонимы к слову ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНЫЙ”. Я думал, рехнусь”. 

“Интересно, сколько всего версий существует? — написал Тринадцатый. — Мне кажется, если б Говард издал их, то озолотился бы”.

“Я не уверен, что он их все помнит. Скорее всего, он каждый раз сочиняет новую, потому что и настоящей-то истории уже не помнит. Как-то раз я слышал обрывок истории про панду-людоеда. Я тогда торопился и свернул в другой коридор, чтобы обойти Говарда. Для него слова “извините, срочный вызов” звучат как “давай, носитель мудрости древних, расскажи мне все, начиная с сотворения мира, и не вздумай пропустить ни одной детали”. Жаль, мне кажется, та версия была особо захватывающей”.

“Можно найти его жертву и расспросить. Наверняка вспомнят, истории Говарда имеют свойство надолго откладываться в памяти”.

“Еще бы, — ответил Гарри. — Однажды, когда я попытался сбежать, он огрел меня тростью”. 

Пожалуй, Говард был единственным в Министерстве, кто понятия не имел ни о каком Гарри Поттере. А может, просто плевать на это хотел, и победа над Волдемортом казалась ему мелким рядовым событием. То ли дело — его схватка с пятиметровыми лягушками, которые терроризировали Глазго и Эдинбург. Когда кто-то из авроров — самоубийца, не иначе! — осторожно заметил, что родился в Эдинбурге и ничего не слышал ни о каких пятиметровых лягушках, Говард гордо выпятил усы, напоминающие пыльную щетку для обуви, и заявил:

— Разумеется, ять. Это потому, парень, что я их всех того. 

“Мне кажется, — написал Тринадцатый, — Говарда держат в патруле, чтобы новички не ленились учиться и делать карьеру из страха навсегда застрять рядом с ним. Может, его даже специально выписали из какого-нибудь Измерения Отчаяния, или как он их там называл”.

“Думаешь, Говард не человек?”

“Я бы не исключал никаких возможностей. И давай будем честны, Говард не очень-то человекообразен”.

Гарри рассмеялся вслух и быстро заткнул рот кулаком. Рон с подозрением покосился на него из-за своей баррикады, и Гарри отмахнулся — потом, мол, спи дальше.

“Я думаю, небольшое исследование может скрасить нашу рабочую рутину”, — продолжил Тринадцатый.

“Что, выяснить родословную Говарда и видовую принадлежность?”

“Мерлин, нет, я предлагаю развлечься, а не попасть под карающую трость и проклятие В-Мое-Время-Молодежь-Имела-Уважение. Я мог бы узнать еще парочку историй о шрамах Говарда. Надо отдать ему должное, они бывают интереснее хорошей книги”.

“Готов поспорить, где-то среди его историй есть самая крутая за всю историю небылиц, — написал Гарри. — Каждая следующая все лучше и лучше”. 

“Вот именно, — ответил Тринадцатый. — В следующий раз я вернусь с такой историей, что у тебя челюсть отвиснет”.

Гарри уже понял, что происходит, но не поддаться не смог. 

“Это мы еще посмотрим. Моему первому инструктору на курсах авроров было девяносто два года, он обожал пускаться в пространные рассуждения о нынешнем поколении и судьбах мира и требовал, чтобы мы это конспектировали. Я чертовски хорошо запоминаю ненужную информацию”. 

“Не удивительно, что у тебя не остается места для нужной. Только что получил твой последний отчет, и ты забыл заполнить раздел об астрологических условиях, соответствующих датам использования подотчетных предметов”. 

Гарри застонал и снова прижался лбом к столу.

***

Гарри прошел прямо к столу, сел и взялся за перо.

— Слушай, у тебя мантия дымится, — заметил Рон встревоженно. — И пахнет странно. Это что, карри?

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов для человека с помадой на воротнике, — ответил Гарри. 

— Что, серьезно? — Рон оттянул ворот и скривил шею, пытаясь разглядеть пятна. 

— Нет, но ты палишься. 

— Гермиона…

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать! — Гарри вскинул руки. — Серьезно, больше ни слова! 

— Ладно-ладно. Так что там с карри? Обед не задался?

Гарри не глядя прихлопнул язычок пламени на рукаве. Ткань зашипела. 

— Потом расскажу. Сначала сдам мантию на… — Гарри вытащил из-за воротника кусок картошки. — На уничтожение, пожалуй.

Он вытащил пергамент для внутреннего сообщения и помедлил, разглядывая ровный почерк Тринадцатого. Пожалуй, тот уже знал о Гарри слишком много. Там внизу у какого-то клерка под номером тринадцать, имени которого Гарри даже не знал, уже собралась неплохая коллекция компромата — и ее хватило бы, чтобы в Министерстве над ним ржали до конца жизни. 

Медленно выдохнув, Гарри написал:

“У меня снова вопрос по поводу пятен органического происхождения”. 

Тринадцатый молчал дольше обычного, но Гарри был готов к такому повороту событий. Должен же он там отсмеяться вволю. 

“Кто обоссал тебя на этот раз?” — спросил он наконец.

“Надеюсь, что никто, эти жабы были слишком заняты, чтобы на меня гадить. Пятна в основном от еды. Очень много разной еды».

“Ты меня заинтриговал. Рассказывай по порядку».

“Мы отправились в Кройдон по сигналу, что в одном из домов, очевидно, целый ковен чернокнижников совершает какой-то жуткий обряд, и они уже вызвали не менее легиона разнообразных демонов. Ну сам понимаешь, смерчи и молнии прямо из печной трубы, землетрясения, град из пылающей серы, крики замученных жертв. В общем, все как положено. Внутри было еще хуже. Дым, искры, мебель и посуда везде летает, а в центре всего этого, в луже карри и рыбной похлебки — две рогатые жабы. И ни одного человека во всем доме. Пока мы все утихомирили, каждый получил половником, стулом или вазой. Лично мне досталось супницей. Никто так и не понял, что в ней было, опознать удалось только картошку. И все это время жабы квакали так, что у меня до сих пор в ушах звенит, и пытались зажевать друг друга до смерти. Потом мы растащили жаб по разным комнатам, одна пожевала и меня — в основном там, куда попала субстанция из супницы. После диагностики выяснилось, что это не жабы, а трансфигурированные люди, которые все это и устроили, еще и друг друга заколдовали. Потом одна из жаб вырвалась, напрыгнула на другую, и они… В общем, это была семейная ссора, и супруги бурно помирились, не дожидаясь, пока их расколдуют. А когда мы их арестовали за нарушение Статута, уже в виде людей, они снова поругались, выясняя, кто виноват, и нам всем досталось содержимым мусорного ведра. А потом еще взорвалось что-то в духовке. И что мне теперь писать в отчете? Атакован стремительно летящими картофельными очистками. Зафиксировано нападение супницы объемом полгаллона с изображением русалки на борту. Временно потерял зрение после засвидетельствования жабьего коитуса. Что мне со всем этим делать?»

Тринадцатый не отвечал так долго, что Гарри забеспокоился. Коллеги стали неодобрительно коситься в его сторону — запах прокопченой мантии понемногу заполнял кабинет.

“Жабий коитус”, — наконец написал Тринадцатый. 

“Может, у них это любимая ролевая игра — превращаться в жаб и вызывать авроров. Не хочу знать. И помнить не хочу. Допишу отчет и попрошу кого-нибудь стереть мне память”.

“Боюсь, если ты объяснишь им, что именно тебе необходимо забыть, тебе будут припоминать это до конца жизни”. 

“Я начинаю подозревать, что ты общаешься со мной только ради того, чтобы глумиться над моими неудачами”, — написал Гарри и попытался выудить очередной кусочек картошки из рукава. Тот подозрительно ловко ускользал от его пальцев. 

“Между прочим, я рассказал тебе, как обстрелял начальника пуговицами!”

“Даже близко не стояло со спариванием рогатых жаб”. 

“Увы, моя работа не так интересна и захватывающа, как твоя. Разве что мантии время от времени взрываются, но признаю, это сущая мелочь по сравнению с картошечной бомбардировкой”.

“Прозвучало не очень похоже на похвалу”.

“Я не смог бы похвалить тебя, даже если бы захотел. Я плачу от смеха. Коллеги скоро начнут что-то подозревать”.

“Слушай, это нормально, что моя мантия начала менять цвет и искрить?”

“Снимай немедленно! Я пришлю техников с контейнером для опасных отходов. — Тринадцатый помолчал несколько секунд, а потом написал: — И какого она цвета?”

“Понятия не имею. То есть она все время меняется. Это плохой знак?” — меньше всего Гарри хотелось получить пуговицами в лоб. Для одного короткого дежурства это было бы уже слишком. 

“Как тебе сказать… На твоем месте я пообщался бы с колдомедиком. В лучшем случае примерно через час у тебя вырастут рога”.

“В лучшем случае?!”

“Именно. И поверь, ты не хочешь знать о худшем”. 

Гарри наконец вывернулся из мантии, шипя и ругаясь. Кажется, кожа на лбу уже подозрительно чесалась. К тому же кололо в боку, а левая пятка посылала какие-то странные сигналы. 

Очевидно, Гарри если и не умирал прямо сейчас, то совершенно точно необратимо мутировал. 

Через пару минут пришли два серьезных мужчины с фанерным ящиком и жуткого вида щипцами — огромными, ржавыми и с длинными кривыми зубьями. Мужчины упаковали мантию Гарри, подхватив ее этими щипцами, как сердитую змею, и молча скрылись.

Пергамент задрожал и отобразил вопрос Тринадцатого:

“Ну что, рога уже проклюнулись?” — интересовался он.

Гарри прекратил чесать лоб и подумал, что Тринадцатый подкалывает его, прямо как будто они друзья. 

“Бегом в Мунго, — прибавил он. — Отчет по твоему делу я сам заполню”.

***

Через три дня, когда наконец перестали расти рога, Гарри вернулся к своему рабочему столу — и пришел в ужас. Коробки, пакеты, горы открыток и цветов покрывали его полностью. Конфеты и пирожные, плюшевые медведи и нюхлеры, корзины с фруктами высились неаккуратной кучей на столе, который он с таким трудом расчистил. Венчал все это здоровенный букет роз, свернутых из хамона. Запах вокруг стоял неописуемый.

Гарри медленно обошел стол. Он уже не вмещал все это богатство, и с одной стороны с него сошла конфетная лавина, которая погребла и без того полудохлый фикус. 

Впрочем, самым странным предметом была стопка “Должностных инструкций Аврората”, которая возвышалась на другом углу. Гарри поднял книги, и оттуда немедленно выпорхнуло несколько сияющих и переливающихся открыток. Словно пестрые бабочки, они принялись кружиться вокруг Гарри и пищать на разные голоса:

Выздоравливай, мой человек любимый,  
Пусть недуги отступают навсегда,  
Без твоей улыбки, доброй, милой,  
Не под силу повседневные дела...

Гарри поспешно прихлопнул их книгой и для надежности навалил сверху коробок. Коллеги изо всех сил старались делать вид, что не ржут и даже не смотрят, как Гарри, не разбираясь, уничтожает подарки с помощью Эванеско. Открытки перед гибелью успели сообщить что-то про теплое биение сердец.

Рон сдавленно хрюкнул.

— Какого черта? — спросил Гарри. — Мог бы и сам избавиться от этой дряни.

— И не полюбоваться на твое лицо, когда ты это услышишь? — Рон взял короткую паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание. — И это не дрянь, это Сочувствовательные Виньетки из Лавки для Возвышенных Душ мадам Филомены. Содержат в памяти более полутора тысяч стихов на заданную тему.

— О Мерлин, ты-то откуда знаешь? 

Лицо Рона окаменело.

— Я искал подарок Гермионе. Не спрашивай. У меня до сих пор кошмары. 

Теперь кошмары ожидали и Гарри. Он представил всю эту очередь людей, которые без страха совершали покупки в магазинах с подобными названиями и, не поморщившись, слушали стихи о теплом биении сердец.

Он сел за расчищенный стол, погладил исцарапанную столешницу и только теперь заметил, что ящик подрагивает, как будто в нем заперли снитч. Гарри выставил перед собой палочку на случай, если в ящик забилось еще несколько открыток, и открыл его.

Пергамент для внутренней переписки почти что бросился ему в лицо, как соскучившаяся и очень голодная птица. Он весь был исписан почерком Тринадцатого.

“Как там твои рога? — спрашивал он в первом сообщении. — Большие выросли?”

“Эй, ты там живой вообще?” — интересовался он, видимо, спустя некоторое время.

“Надеюсь, все-таки обошлось без копыт”, — написал он, еще чуть ниже, отчего Гарри похолодел.

На самом деле колдомедик сказал что-то вроде: “Повезло, что вы обратились к нам так быстро, иначе последствия могли бы…” — и прочую подобную чушь, которую несут все лекари, но до сих пор Гарри даже не задумывался об этих самых последствиях. Он даже не считал, что ему так уж повезло — целых три дня он провел за спиливанием рогов специальным заклинанием, которое ему выдали в Мунго. Рога, между прочим, росли оленьи, ветвистые и очень тяжелые. Гарри все еще не мог определиться со своими чувствами по этому поводу.

Вздохнув, он развернул пергамент и проглядел остальные сообщения. Дальше Тринадцатый примерно на сорок дюймов плотным мелким почерком строил все более страшные предположения о его судьбе. 

“...но если бы твой труп уничтожили как опасные магические отходы, то нам бы сообщили об этом”, — гласила последняя строчка. 

“Я смотрю, ты не скучал, — написал Гарри. — Рога были огромные, вырастали на фут за пару часов, я разбил ими любимую лампу и поцарапал шкафчик на кухне”.

“О, так ты живой, — тут же ответил Тринадцатый. — А я все ждал, когда по офису начнут ходить с коробкой, собирать пожертвования для вдовы и осиротевших крошек и рассказывать, как героически ты выполнял свой долг, разнимая рогатых жаб”.

“На ваше счастье у меня не осталось бы ни вдовы, ни детей. У меня даже совы нет”.

“Может, хотя бы хомячок? — поинтересовался Тринадцатый. — Мы могли бы собрать достойную пенсию для хомячка”.

“Кажется, у меня на чердаке завелся боггарт. Подойдет?”

“Разве что ты завещаешь ему все свое состояние, тогда его можно будет счесть членом твоей семьи. Это был бы интересный прецедент”.

“Ты бы мне еще предложил на нем жениться”.

“Кто я такой, чтобы осуждать твои предпочтения”.

Гарри тихо прыснул и не успел придумать остроумный ответ, когда Тринадцатый снова написал:

“Между прочим, пока ты бездельничал и сшибал рогами предметы интерьера, я узнал целых две истории о шрамах Говарда. Я даже пожертвовал собой ради одной”.

“Какая самоотверженность!”

“Еще бы. Я провел три часа, выслушивая все красочные подробности, а также рассказы о том, как нынешнее поколение и не представляет, что значит настоящий Подвиг. Он так это и произносил, прямо слышишь прописную букву в начале. — Тринадцатый строчил так быстро, что Гарри всерьез заподозрил, будто он использует какое-нибудь Прытко Пишущен Перо. — В общем, Ферн из Хранилища улик сказал, что ему Говард поведал великолепную историю о том, как охранял персидскую принцессу во время визита в Лондон”.

“Интересно, он в курсе, что Персидской империи не существует уже тысячу лет?”

“Я бы не стал задавать этот вопрос Говарду. Я, знаешь ли, очень осмотрительный человек с прекрасно развитым чувством самосохранения. Так вот, на принцессу напали какие-то злодеи, которые хотели лишить ее трона и одновременно завидовали ее красоте. К сожалению, напарник Говарда был невнимателен, и они сумели наслать на нее ужасное необратимое проклятие. И чтобы избежать дипломатического скандала и спасти прекрасную принцессу, Говард провел ритуал и взял проклятие на себя. Колдомедики сумели спасти ему жизнь, но лицо его навеки сохранило отпечаток зловещего заклятья. Принцесса была так благодарна и поражена его храбростью, что немедленно влюбилась, умоляла стать ее мужем и занять престол. Однако Говард отказался, потому что не мог оставить службу родине. Сказал, она до сих пор шлет ему любовные письма”.

“Всю тысячу лет? — Гарри аж присвистнул. — Вот что значит по-настоящему зрелая красотка”.

“Боюсь, пишет она с того света. Но эта история ничто по сравнению с тем, что Говард рассказал мне лично. Я случайно встретил его, уходя с работы, а когда Говард закончил, пора было идти обратно в кабинет. Я не жалею, это великолепная история. Его, оказывается, вызывали в Хогвартс, чтобы найти Тайную комнату, потому что у учеников начали пропадать вещи. Я не знаю, с чего они решили, что вор скрывается в Тайной комнате, Говард не вдавался в подробности, а перебить его, сам знаешь, невозможно. По следу непарных носков и по тайным знакам на стенах Говард нашел скрытую дверь в Северной башне и попал в лабиринт. Там была куча ловушек, в основном его заваливало украденными вещами типа учебников. Говард все храбро преодолел и добрался до центра всего за три дня. Никогда бы не подумал, что Северная башня такая огромная, ну да ладно, все мы знаем чары расширения пространства. В центре лабиринта были огромные врата, все исписанные страшными проклятиями, а охранял их горный тролль. Говард победил его, размазав по вратам, открыл их с одного пинка, а внутри его ждал монстр Слизерина, лежащий на горе добычи. По его описанию я так и не смог определить видовую принадлежность, самое близкое — это Кетцалькоатль, потому что Говард постоянно говорил о разноцветных перьях. И еще у монстра было очень много ног, то ли дюжина, то ли три, Говард в них запутался. И, кажется, птичья голова. Точно был клюв, но с зубами. Ну и, как ты понимаешь, раз ног так много, то тело длинное, поэтому Говард смог завязать его узлом. И в самый последний момент, когда монстр уже задыхался в своем узле, он извернулся и ухватил Говарда по лицу клювом. И тут же издох. Тело монстра забрали в Отдел тайн на изучение, Говарда тоже пытались там запереть, потому что он смог разгадать уникальный код Слизерина, но Говард вырвался и через пару дней уже вышел в патруль”.

Это было несравнимо лучше реальной истории Тайной комнаты и монстра Слизерина. Куда там какому-то василиску до Кетцалькоатля-клептомана. 

“Это великолепно! Я знал, конечно, что Говард оторван от реальности, но чтобы настолько…”

“Только не вздумай рассказывать ему, что Тайную комнату вскрыли лет через пятьдесят после его подвига и нашли там василиска. Во-первых, Говард явно не знает, кто такой Гарри Поттер, так что объяснять придется долго, во-вторых, я уверен, он уже забыл, что наплел мне”.

Гарри вдруг проникся нежностью к Говарду. После того проклятого интервью, с помощью которого Гарри надеялся положить конец всем расспросам, дурацкие вопросы появились даже у охранников и уборщиков — и все они пытались завести с ним непринужденную беседу. 

В этот момент Гарри как никогда был рад, что Тринадцатый не может знать, с кем переписывается. 

Интересно, если бы он узнал, спросил бы что-нибудь дурацкое? “Страшно было стоять рядом с Волдемортом, да?” Или “А правда, что у него носа не было?” Или еще один хит: “По секрету, тебе ведь приходилось применять непростительные, да?”

“Интересно, кстати, — написал Гарри, — он не знает, что произошло лет пять назад, но помнит про Тайную комнату. Как бы он и правда не оказался ровесником Слизерина”.

Через два дня Говард подтвердил его подозрения, поведав историю о Мерлине, который самолично приложил его посохом за непочтительность. История включала магический поединок, последующее побратимство, а также трогательный рассказ о том, как Мерлин, умирая на его руках, передал ему в наследство все секреты Слизерина. 

Гарри с Тринадцатым даже немного поспорили, можно ли связать обе версии в единую историю. 

На другой день, во время особенно скучного дежурства, Тринадцатый отправился сдавать бумаги в архив, а вернулся с эпической повестью о том, как Говард изобрел заклинание путешествия во времени, отправился в прошлое, чтобы остановить вторжение римлян в Британию, но случайно занял место Цезаря. Говард был хорошим Цезарем, подданные его очень любили, но потом какие-то завистники попытались его убить, поэтому он плюнул на все и вернулся в свое время прямо с места покушения. К сожалению, заклинание сработало не так, как он планировал, его расщепило и выбросило где-то в неизвестном ему времени. И с тех пор он все никак не мог вернуться, скитаясь по эпохам и совершая подвиги. Он убил Оливера Кромвеля и спас Лондон во время чумы, остановил Столетнюю войну и даже случайно стал своим собственным дедушкой. 

“Подожди, — спросил Гарри, — так он вернулся в свое время или нет?”

“Не знаю! — ответил Тринадцатый. — Говард отвлекся на новичка, который не мог разобраться, туда ли бумаги принес. Когда я уходил, он рассказывал про китайскую архивную систему и, между прочим, ни слова не соврал”.

“Похоже, не вернулся, — заключил Гарри. — И страны перепутал”.

Ещё через несколько дней Гарри уже не был так в этом уверен. После совместной тренировки с патрульными ему рассказали, как Говард помогал Дамблдору в дуэли с Гриндельвальдом. Трент, здоровяк с каменным лицом, задыхался от хохота, когда вспоминал, как Говард героически бросался под ноги Гриндельвальду, чтобы отвлечь его и дать возможность Дамблдору нанести решающий удар. При этом, заметил Трент, он мимоходом упомянул редкое заклинание подножки, которое на пару секунд парализовало ноги. А потом вернулся к подробному и довольно отвратительному описанию того, как Гриндельвальд наступил ему на лицо.

“Фу, — ответил Тринадцатый. — Не то чтобы я осуждал чьи-то предпочтения, но…”

“Я пытаюсь не представлять это. Пытаюсь. Но это сильнее меня”.

“Боюсь, теперь мне будут сниться кошмары”. 

“Зато я понял, что Говарда здесь держат не только потому, что никто не знает, как изгнать его из Министерства. Заклинание оказалось отличное, я его раньше не знал”.

“О да, именно так здесь все и работает. — Гарри так и слышал, как Тринадцатый фыркнул. — Чтобы добыть нужную информацию, найди древнего маразматика и научись расшифровывать его бред”.

“Это тебе ещё не приходилось допрашивать подозреваемых”.

“Ты забыл, что я занимаюсь вашими отчетами? Я мастер ребусов и магистр бредовых отмазок. К тому же полный протокол работы в моем отделе знает только один человек, и его никто не видел уже восемь лет”. 

Гарри искренне забавляли подробности о работе административных служб. До разговоров с Тринадцатым он даже не задумывался, что обычные будни Отдела магического правопорядка зависели отнюдь не от авроров, а от огромного штата административных работников, снабженцев, артефакторов и зельеваров. От парней вроде Тринадцатого, которые разбирались с их испорченным оборудованием, и от… от людей вроде Драко Малфоя, которые делали так, чтобы на их столах появлялись скрепки, а в шкафчиках — новые перчатки и амулеты. 

Это было столь странное и неожиданное открытие, что Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно обнаружил под кроватью целую миниатюрную цивилизацию, которая занималась еженочной чисткой его тапочек. 

Под впечатлением от этого нового знания Гарри вдруг стал по-новому замечать всех этих людей вокруг: техников с контейнерами для опасных отходов, секретарей, тех странных людей в комбинезонах, которые переставляли мебель, сверяясь с замысловатыми позвякивающими циферблатами. Оказалось, что даже фикус возле его рабочего стола поливала незнакомая бледная женщина. А ведь Гарри думал, что фикус все еще не умер благодаря остаткам чая, которыми они с Роном щедро делились с ним. 

На следующий день в кафетерии Гарри остановился с подносом, высматривая свободное место, и вдруг заметил целую компанию административных служащих, расположившихся в углу. Раньше Гарри даже не обратил бы внимания на них, но сейчас он разглядел и пару знакомых техников, и Малфоя, и — что лучше всего! — Говарда, который вдохновенно размахивал тростью. 

И хотя Гарри позвали сразу из-за нескольких столов, он направился прямо к техникам. 

— Здесь свободно? — спросил он у Малфоя, который сидел с краю. — Могу я присоединиться?

Все разговоры немедленно смолкли, и только Говард продолжал: 

— Никто кроме меня даже имя в Кубок бросать не стал, оно и понятно, шансов-то нет, все равно я Чемпионом Хогвартса стал бы. 

Малфой глянул на Гарри, плотно сжал губы и дергано кивнул. Техники, сидящие напротив, неуютно заерзали на своих стульях. Всем, кроме Говарда, было очевидно, что еще минута — и Малфоя хватит удар, если он не перестанет сдерживать смех. А Говард упоенно токовал:

— Слабак этот из Дурмштранга, как дракона увидел, деру дал, только его и видели. А в Бобатоне пацанов покрепче делают, хоть и голубых, тот с драконом долго возился, судьи похрапывать уже начали. Вымотал вконец зверюгу, седло свое щегольское на нее пристроил, махнул нам веером из павлиньих перьев и полетел.

Малфой выхватил из кармана носовой платок и громко в него прыснул, даже не попытавшись замаскироваться кашлем. Гарри осторожно отложил вилку — есть и одновременно слушать Говарда было попросту опасно, он едва не проткнул себе язык.

— А мой дракон мне седло сам притащил в зубах и спокойненько лежал, пока я на нем устраивался.

— Какой, говорите, дракон это был? — спросил Малфой удивительно ровным голосом.

— Огромный! — заявил Говард и показал руками.

— Да, знаю таких, — сказал Малфой. — И куда же вы отправились?

— В Уилтшир, сокровища искать. Поганое местечко, скажу я вам, не советую туда ездить.

Малфой тихо всхлипнул и промокнул платком уголок губ.

— Никогда о таком не слышал. Благодарю за предупреждение.

Гарри захотелось ударить его локтем по ребрам, потому что он чудом не выплюнул чай. Пока он ограничился тем, что попытался сурово посмотреть на Малфоя. Тот напряженно сжимал челюсти, так что выступили желваки, его глаза сверкали, а губы чуть подрагивали — как и тонкие пряди волос, упавшие на лоб. Только это и выдавало, что Малфоя трясет. 

И хотя Гарри хотел высказаться о том, как посетил Уилтшир, и это были не лучшие впечатления в его жизни, но отчего-то проглотил свои слова.

— …тут-то этого пижона и засосало, — продолжал Говард. — Прямо в воронку. Жаль пацана, нормальный был, хоть и француз. А меня дракон мой достал. Спустил вниз хвост, я по нему выбрался. Только о шипы хвостовые вот покарябался, они ж ядовитые. Очнулся — а мне Министр руку пожимает, уговаривает сразу идти в аврорскую школу, и это в тринадцать лет!

— Потрясающе, — выдавил Гарри. — Наверное, вы до сих пор держите свой приз на почетном месте. 

— Еще бы! — Говард растопырил усы. — Дверцу шкафа у меня подпирает. Ну, скажу я вам, Тремудрый турнир — это так, баловство для детишек. Уж и не знаю, отчего столько шума. Конечно, остальные-то претенденты погибли, да и зрителей сотню-другую драконы пожевали…

Малфой издал слабый истерический звук и еще сильнее склонился над своей тарелкой. Его уши и шея налились краснотой от напряжения. 

— Наверное, вам часто вручают награды, — заметил Гарри, собрав воедино все свои силы. 

— Правильно рассуждаешь, малец, — ответил Говард, приведя Малфоя в бурный восторг. — Думаешь, отчего у меня шкаф-то не закрывается? Я уж и говорил им, и просил, хватит, мол, медали мне давать, кубки эти, но разве ж они послушают. Один раз даже меч какой-то с гравировкой вручили, что-то вроде “За долгую самоотверженную службу” написали там. Сказали, вроде Годрику Гриффиндору принадлежал. И на что мне меч, да еще и подержанный? Места-то в шкафу нет уже. Один раз он даже упал на меня. Шрамы вот остались. 

Малфой резко выпрямился, пробормотал извинения и быстрым шагом пошел к выходу, прижимая ко рту платок. Выглядел он так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Гарри, с трудом сдерживаясь, проглотил еще пару кусков мяса. Техники, кажется, давно отключились от суетного мира и ничего не слышали, а потому спокойно доедали.

Когда Гарри вышел из столовой, Малфой все еще смеялся. Приступ скрутил его недалеко от дверей, Малфой стоял, уперевшись рукой в стену, и вытирал платком слезы.

— Две подряд! — воскликнул Гарри. Ему необходимо было поделиться восторгом с другим фанатом Говарда, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Он рисковал не дойти до пергамента внутренней переписки и взорваться в каком-нибудь коридоре, как Малфой. — Кажется, это уникальный случай, я такого еще не слышал.

Малфой уставился на него, приоткрыв рот. Он даже подавился смехом на секунду, но потом все-таки не выдержал и захохотал снова. 

— Шкаф, — прохрипел он. — Целый шкаф медалей. Наверное, даже больше, чем у тебя, Поттер.

— Конечно, больше, у меня только одна коробка, — признался Гарри.

— Не могу, — выдохнул Малфой, — так и представляю, как Говард пытается разместить их все на парадной мантии. 

— Она должна быть длиной ярдов пять. И будет волочиться за ним со звоном. Зато неплохая броня выйдет.

Малфой вытер глаза и наконец выпрямился. Он все еще тяжело дышал, щеки у него порозовели, а волосы растрепались и надо лбом стояли дыбом.

— Было бы очень кстати, если бы Говард предупреждал о своем приближении хоть звоном медалей, хоть взрывами, — сказал он, слегка нахмурившись. — Я сегодня наслушался на неделю вперед, не думаю, что выдержу еще одну историю в ближайшие дни.

Гарри заглянул краешком глаза в кафетерий — Говард медленно, но верно приближался к выходу, расчищая себе дорогу тростью и ворчанием.

— Идет, — сказал он Малфою.

— Расходимся, — ответил тот серьезно. — За двумя сразу он не угонится.

И они совершили тактическое отступление в разные стороны. Только добравшись до лифта, Гарри вдруг понял, что только что говорил с Малфоем. Они просто взяли и поговорили, прямо как нормальные люди. 

Стоило все же отдать Говарду должное — пользу он приносил ощутимую, хотя вряд ли в его обязанности входило объединение за одним столом людей, которые в иных обстоятельствах и не подумали бы сесть рядом. Это если предположить, что у него вообще были обязанности, и Говард не завелся в коридорах Министерства сам по себе, как Пивз в Хогвартсе. К тому же, заглянув в человеческое лицо Малфоя, Гарри вспомнил, что сегодня четырнадцатое число. А значит, скоро он придет требовать свои формуляры.

И Гарри будет к этому готов.

Поесть ему толком не удалось, поэтому он устроился с бланками в чайном закутке. Райли утром расщедрился на целую коробку фирменного печенья своей жены, и к обеду там уцелело еще три штуки. Рон, конечно, попытался увести последнее, но получил пером по пальцам.

— Утром ты унес за свой стол целую горсть, я все видел, — сказал Гарри.

— Так оно уже кончилось. — Рон пошарил в коробке и выудил закатившийся в угол орех. — Что ты там строчишь? У тебя все еще синдром Гермионы?

— Сегодня четырнадцатое.

— Ну и чт… — Рон замер с широко раскрытыми глазами. — Почему меня никто не предупредил?

— У тебя в календаре отметка стоит. Она мигает, — заметил Гарри, торопливо проверяя все поля. 

— Спорим, ты сам только час назад вспомнил! 

— Конечно, я вспомнил час назад. Зато я успел заполнить все, а ты… 

— Автор Поттер, аврор Уизли. — Малфой уверенно вошел в закуток. — Так и знал, что найду вас здесь. 

— ...а вот ты уже нет, — закончил Гарри, взмахнув пером в сторону Малфоя. Тот уже привел себя в порядок, воротник его рубашки вновь лежал идеально ровно, волосы были гладко зачесаны, а лицо — бесстрастно, будто это не он совсем недавно умирал от смеха в коридоре.

— Погляжу, вы, как всегда, рады меня видеть, — заметил Малфой, взглянув на Рона.

— Ты принес мой стул? — спросил тот.

Малфой моргнул и начал хлопать себя по карманам. Заглянул в нагрудный карман на жилете и напоследок вывернул карманы брюк.

— Увы, нет. Полагаю, если бы я его принес, вы заметили бы.

— Так где он? Четыре месяца прошло!

— Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, — сказал Малфой и, взглянув на недоверчивое лицо Рона, прижал руку к сердцу. — Поверь мне, Уизли, я не занимаюсь поставками оборудования и мебели. Я только формирую заказ на основе ваших заявок и передаю его дальше.

— И толку с этих заявок, если нихрена не привозят?

— Аврор Поттер получил свои двадцать перьев.

— И новые наручи, — вставил Гарри с усмешкой. — Правда, они сгорели на следующий день. 

— Я уверен, ты делал с ними что-то непотребное. — Малфой даже слегка закатил глаза. — А теперь, господа авроры, принимайтесь за бумаги. Разумеется, я получаю искреннее удовольствие от нашей светской беседы, но я не могу потратить на нее весь день. 

— Вообще-то у меня все готово. — Гарри протянул ему стопку бланков. 

Малфой уставился на его руки так, словно вместо бумаг ему подали живого щенка. Чудесно, разумеется, — но что это и зачем? Гарри с удовольствием наблюдал, как вытягивается его лицо.

— Хочешь сказать, ты заполнил все… заранее? — Малфой даже на секунду утратил свою безупречную манеру разговора. 

— Ага.

Малфой взял бумаги и перелистнул их. Очевидно, ошибок не нашлось, и он растерялся еще больше. 

— О, — произнес он медленно. А потом вдруг немного улыбнулся и добавил: — Спасибо, аврор Поттер.

Теперь уже Гарри растерялся. 

— Но на твоем месте я бы увеличил заказ на наручи. Скажем, до семи пар. Ты все еще не хочешь написать заявку на разработку новой модели?

— А смысл? — спросил Гарри. — Мне даже не дадут звездочку за заполнение формы.

— Что, место в коробке с медалями еще осталось? — Малфой сокрушенно покачал головой. — Непорядок.

Вместо того чтобы привычно вспылить, Гарри представил Говарда, повествующего о сражении с бумажным монстром и шрамах от плотоядного скоросшивателя, и прыснул.

— Боюсь, такая медаль мне не по зубам.

— Приятно знать, что у тебя все-таки есть здравый смысл, — сказал Малфой и повернулся к Рону, который все это время наблюдал за ними, недоверчиво щурясь. Он даже перестал строчить в своих бланках. — Аврор Уизли, вы уже закончили? 

Рон несколько раз моргнул, опустил глаза на свою руку и спохватился. Пока он отмечал галочками стандартные артефакты и проставлял количество, Гарри немного растерянно рассматривал Малфоя. Кажется, они только что опять разговаривали, ведь так? Но теперь Гарри потерял нить беседы. Уйти, оставив Рона сражаться с бюрократическим чудовищем, он, конечно, не мог, и в то же время не знал, что бы такого сказать, чтобы прекратить пялиться друг на друга. 

Скрипело перо Рона. 

Тишина уже становилась давящей. 

— Эээ, может, чаю, Малфой? — выпалил Гарри. 

Перо перестало скрипеть.

— Почему бы и нет? — Малфой пожал плечами. — Нормального обеда мне сегодня не досталось.

— Вы меня со свету сживете, — пробормотал Рон и вернулся к своим бланкам.

Теперь тишина наполнилась тихим позвякиванием ложечки, которой Малфой размешивал сахар в чае.

— А если написать еще одну заявку на стул, его не выдадут побыстрее? — спросил Гарри просто для того, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сказать. Он уже успел пожалеть и о заполненных заранее документах, и о дурацком приглашении на чай. Лучше бы он сейчас сидел и строчил вместе с Роном. 

— Думаешь, если заявок накопится достаточно, они вытолкнут стул из той дыры, в которой он застрял? — спросил Малфой. — Можно попробовать, но, сами понимаете, я ничего не гарантирую.

Рон упрямо поджал губы, выкопал из стопки бланков нужный и принялся яростно в нем строчить. Выглядел он так, словно сообщал противнику о начале войны — и, насколько Гарри его знал, так оно и было. Раз уж Рон добровольно взялся заполнять формуляр, дело серьезное.

Чай они допили в неловком молчании. Наконец Рон все дописал, и Малфой с вежливым кивком ушел по своим невероятно важным скрепочным делам.

— Как думаешь, Малфой может саботировать мои заявки из вредности? — спросил Рон.

— Чтобы лишить тебя нового стула? Какое изощренное злодейство.

Рон посмотрел на него как на полного идиота. 

— Это Малфой. Мы ведь говорим об одном и том же человеке?

Гарри вспомнил, как Малфой хохотал, привалившись к стене, а его растрепавшиеся волосы подрагивали. 

— Знаешь, я думаю, если бы Малфой решил поиздеваться, ты получил бы кресло, только это было бы, например, старое кресло Берни. 

Кресло Берни было чем-то вроде жуткой легенды Аврората. Покрытое сотнями невообразимых пятен, коростой из пролитого чая, чернил и рыбного супа, ощетинившееся пружинами, оно возвышалось в углу, как доисторическое чудовище. Причем, судя по всему, чудовище это твердо вознамерилось вымереть и болело всеми возможными болезнями. За годы (возможно, столетия!) его подлокотники обросли настоящими кофейными и чайными сталактитами, а место одной из ножек заняла стопка Свода Магических Законов Великобритании. Законы буквально поддерживали в жизни Берни равновесие.

Берни свое кресло очень любил, что не мешало ему ронять на него бутерброды с копченой селедкой, тушеную капусту, пирожные и маркие улики. По обивке этого кресла можно было изучать карьеру Берни и его предшественников.

Однажды особенно жарким летом Берни даже умудрился пролить на кресло труп. 

Должно быть, Рон тоже вспомнил все это, потому что изменился в лице. Положив руку на плечо Гарри, он заявил:

— Друг, иногда ты начинаешь меня пугать. Ты слишком хорошо понимаешь, как работает злодейский ум Малфоя.

— Было б чего понимать, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Злодей из него, как… Как из тебя — бюрократ.

— Чувак, тебе надо чаще выходить на улицу. А то оглянуться не успеем, как ты закорешишься с Малфоем и опозоришь Аврорат на все Министерство.

Доска с текущими делами последнее время пустовала. Несколько вялотекущих розысков, очередные контрабандисты, которых все не удавалось поймать на горячем, и ничего срочного. Вообще ничего, что требовало бы выйти в поле.

Обычно в такие дни Гарри уходил к патрульным или в комнату дежурных, где можно было поймать квиддичный матч по старенькому радио и заказать еды из “Великого дракона” прямо через камин. Но в последнее время он все чаще просиживал над пергаментом внутреннего сообщения. 

Ящик стола, в котором Гарри держал пергамент, нетерпеливо подрагивал.

“Ты слышал? — написал Тринадцатый. — Новые подвиги Говарда в кафетерии!”

Слухи о двойном ударе легендами Говарда облетели, кажется, уже все Министерство. Прямо сейчас до Гарри доносилось, как Берни пересказывает трем аврорам эпос о Тремудром турнире.

“Да! — ответил Гарри. — Конечно, черт побери, слышал, по-моему, ее уже рассказывают по второму кругу”.

“Я точно слышал, как уборщица в коридоре поведала эту историю даже фикусу. И я ее понимаю! Нет, ты можешь представить, Говард ухитрился рассказать все это прямо перед Гарри Поттером!”

“Мы ведь уже решили, что он понятия не имеет, кто такой Гарри Поттер. И Драко Малфоя он, очевидно, тоже не знает. Он ведь тоже видел тот Тремудрый турнир с драконами. Настоящий, я имею в виду”.

“Я в таком восхищении, что, пожалуй, не буду выходить из кабинета пару дней, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на Говарда, — написал Тринадцатый. — Он наплел это все двум живым свидетелям! А вдруг он и про меня что-нибудь случайно сочинит? Не сказать, что у меня такая захватывающая жизнь, но я верю в Говарда, он превратит ее в приключенческий роман”.

“Хорошо тебе. Вы там у себя хотя бы можете спрятаться. В Аврорате никто не в безопасности, Говард может появиться в любой момент. Это для вас Говард — редкое стихийное бедствие, а для нас — ежедневная опасность”.

“Зато у нас тут полно сплетников и спекулянтов. Невозможно пробраться к рабочему столу и не услышать все министерские новости и предложение купить сломанное перо Гермионы Грейнджер”.

Гарри даже подпрыгнул от неожиданности и перечитал сообщение еще раз.

“И что, кто-то покупает ее перья?”

“Конечно. Если хочешь поумнеть, лучше талисмана не найти. Хотя перья Гарри Поттера пользуются бо́льшим спросом, а ведь у них нет никаких особенных свойств. А Билли, который сегодня сидел напротив него в кафетерии, спер его ложку и вилку”.

“Серьезно?”

“Куда уж серьезнее! У него уже пять покупателей. Кажется, он собрался устроить аукцион”. 

Гарри растерянно посмотрел на свое перо. Кто-то там готов был платить, чтобы обзавестись этим пером. Самым обычным казенным Министерским пером, которым Гарри писал. Или, что куда вернее — которое просто валялось у него на столе. До недавних пор он просто оставлял перья поверх завала документов, а потом, если ему все же надо было что-то записать, чертыхаясь шарил по столу. Что ж, по крайней мере загадка таинственно исчезающих перьев разрешилась.

“Я хотел было спросить о ценах, но, пожалуй, мне не стоит знать”.

“Однажды меня пытались подкупить, чтобы я сказал, какая мантия принадлежит Поттеру, — написал Тринадцатый. Гарри немедленно похолодел, представив возможные последствия. От пирожных, воняющих Амортенцией, он избавлялся легко и просто. Конечно, кто-то регулярно пытался заклясть его стул, стол и фикус рядом со столом, но с этим справлялись амулеты, которые сделала Гермиона. Но если бы кто-то сумел добраться до его одежды — это могло бы стать проблемой. — Я бы, разумеется, не смог сказать, даже если бы сумма меня привлекла, а она была, откровенно говоря, оскорбительной. Я предложил погадать на номерах с бирок мантий. Странно, тот человек со мной до сих пор не разговаривает, а я ведь даже не доложил на него”.

Система анонимного снабжения, как объяснял Робардс, существовала именно для таких случаев. Если бы там внизу узнали, кто скрывается под номером семь, всю его экипировку пришлось бы проверять детекторами зловредных чар.

“Такое чувство, будто мы работаем в разных министерствах, — написал Гарри. — У нас тут о таком и не слышали даже”.

“Да когда вам в Аврорате заниматься обычными офисными развлечениями. У вас там то Говард случается, то очередной чернокнижник прямо из камеры предварительного заключения пытается открыть портал в преисподнюю”.

Действительно, только вчера один из задержанных умудрился разорвать наручники и минут двадцать бегал по офису, технично лавируя между столами, изрыгая проклятия и пытаясь призвать мор, глад и тучу саранчи. А ведь взяли идиота за попытку сбыть в лавке старьевщика проклятые щипчики для сахара, о свойствах которых он ничего не знал, и светил ему от силы штраф. Теперь же его дело распухло до десяти страниц и тянуло на год заключения в Азкабане. Рон убил полдня, пытаясь выяснить, где он взял эти щипчики, чтобы заключить с подозреваемым вроде как сделку и уменьшить ему срок. Но тонкости судебной системы от него ускользали, и он упорно отказывался разговаривать с “министерским прихлебалой”.

Однако Тринадцатый был не совсем прав. Все эти занимательные происшествия нисколько не мешали аврорам развлекаться. Просто развлечения эти были несколько своеобразными, к тому же мало кто отваживался задержаться в Аврорате настолько, чтобы узнать о них.


	3. Борьба за трон

Стул привезли в пятницу. Рон почуял его, едва техник со стулом пересек порог, и жадно следил, как предел его мечтаний приближается к столу. Он даже приподнялся и протянул к стулу руки. Весь офис умолк, остановились все разговоры. Кто-то даже приглушил радио. Над Авроратом повисла напряженная тишина. 

Кресло встречали с чем-то вроде благоговения.

Техник, не обратив на Рона никакого внимания, пронес стул мимо и скрылся в лабиринте столов и перегородок. И только слышно было, как затихают все голоса на его пути.

— Куда? — жалобно спросил Рон. — Я же здесь…

— Может, это не твой? — предположил Гарри. Он видел, что такое же жестокое разочарование сковало еще десяток других лиц вокруг. — Наверное, кто-нибудь оставил заявку еще раньше тебя.

— Это мой стул, — тихо, но опасно прорычал Рон. — Я заказывал магловскую модель на колесиках.

— Ладно, ладно. — Гарри прикрылся сводом законов. Рон в состоянии крайнего разочарования мог напугать кого угодно. Не мог же Гарри просто взять и сказать ему, что такие же заявки наверняка оставляли и О'Флаэрти, и Спенсер, и даже Дейвидсон, которому жена сшила такую удобную подушечку, что уж ему-то грех было жаловаться.

— Жди здесь, — велел Рон, выпрямляясь во весь свой немалый рост. — Прикрывай тылы. 

И Гарри остался то ли охранять его старый стул, то ли следить за другими претендентами на новый. А те между делом передислоцировались вслед за стулом. Один за другим они изобретали какую-нибудь подходящую причину, по которой им требовалось выйти из-за стола. И каждый из них считал своим долгом эту причину озвучить — громко и четко, чтобы другие непременно услышали.

— Ой, что-то живот прихватило, — пожаловался вроде как в пустоту Райли Дейвидсон. — Должно быть, отравился за обедом…

На него уставились. Не было ни единого, даже крохотного шанса, что он мог бы отравиться своим чертовым королевским обедом. Под укоризненными взглядами Райли опомнился и показательно схватился за живот. После чего поспешно удалился — и вовсе не в направлении туалета.

Гарри вздохнул, помассировал переносицу под очками и снова взялся за бумаги.

Затишье в делах доконало его окончательно, и он принялся за разбор старых протоколов. Особенно интересные он от скуки даже перечитывал, прежде чем подшить и передать в архив. В одном из них и обнаружилось это.

Дело проходило у них как самоубийство и давно значилось закрытым за отсутствием состава преступления. Классический суицид в запертой комнате — впрочем, когда имеешь дело с магами, это ничего в сущности не гарантировало. Однако Гарри лично исследовал каждый дюйм в поисках следов проклятий, а эксперты проверили кровь жертвы на токсические и одурманивающие зелья. Их отчет, чистый по всем параметрам, был подшит здесь же. 

И все же что-то не давало Гарри покоя. 

Таких всегда было много. Тех, кто не становился для авроров даже делом, оставаясь лишь номером в архивных папках. Их вызывали в любых сколько-нибудь подозрительных обстоятельствах, и по правде говоря, куда чаще простыни с веревки крали соседские детишки, а не злобный колдун из дома в конце улицы. А люди куда чаще кончали с собой, чем подвергались нападению чернокнижников. 

Но смерть Агаты Розенблат отчего-то зацепила его. Он даже планировал копнуть поглубже в свободное время после работы, но потом приключилась чертова заварушка с королевскими регалиями, и он отложил Агату в дальний ящик.

А сегодня утром отыскал ее среди закрытых дел — и сразу понял, что показалось ему неправильным. Агату Розенблат обнаружила подруга, которая пришла к ней, чтобы отправиться вместе в театр. Билеты уже были куплены. Как и путевка в речной круиз на ближайшие выходные. Кто, черт побери, покупает круиз, собираясь повеситься? Да она даже не отдала кошку. 

А потом Гарри вспомнил еще кое-что. 

Еще пару самоубийств, одну внезапную эмиграцию, исчезновения и тяжелые болезни владельцев симпатичных домиков в живописных деревнях и лондонских квартир. Наследники всегда разные, конечно. Но вот агентство недвижимости, через которое потом продавалось это самое наследство — всякий раз одно. 

Гарри двумя пальцами подвинул к себе визитку. “Тотхэм и сыновья”, значилось на ней.

Именно в этот момент Рон сжал его плечо. 

— Черт побери, Рон! — Гарри подпрыгнул в кресле. — Убить меня решил?

— И вот так ты прикрываешь мне спину! — горестно воскликнул Рон. — Само воплощение бдительности. Меня могли бы убить, расчленить и сожрать, а ты бы даже не заметил!

— Да кто б тебя сожрал? Райли? Так в него не влезет, у него обед сегодня был из восьми блюд. 

Рон посмотрел на Гарри без тени улыбки. Выражение лица у него было столь суровым, что не хватало ему только боевой раскраски на щеках. Очевидно, Рон вышел на тропу войны и не собирался размениваться на какие-то глупые шутки о Райли Дейвидсоне. 

“Мерлин, помоги всем нам!” — подумал Гарри.

— Отставить разговорчики, — Рон развернул его вместе с креслом прочь от стола. — Дело принимает серьезный оборот.

Он вытряхнул Гарри из кресла, схватил за локоть и потащил туда, где потихоньку собирался весь Аврорат и еще несколько отделов. Такого наплыва посетителей здесь не видели, пожалуй, с того памятного побега Пожирателей из Азкабана. Судя по ажиотажу, новую мебель в Министерстве выдавали очень редко. Возможно, предыдущий раз был еще при королеве Виктории — во всяком случае, стол Гарри выглядел так, будто застал ее свадьбу.

— Рон, может, я лучше поработаю? — спросил Гарри, ни на что, впрочем, не надеясь.

— Не говори ерунды, — заявил Рон. Вид у него был чрезвычайно решительный. — Стул привезли Реджинальду.

— Постой, — Гарри наконец сосредоточился на происходящем, — ему ж три дня до пенсии.

— Именно! — Рон остановился посреди офиса. Отсюда хорошо видно было толпу, которая собралась вокруг одного из закутков. — Время поджимает.

Очевидно, остальные сотрудники посчитали так же. 

Огромный офис разделяли не только перегородки, которые разграничивали его самым неожиданным образом, но и отдельные возвышения, ниши и даже подвесные галереи, к которым вели узкие шаткие лестницы. И теперь между этими суверенными зонами повисла предвоенная напряженность. Воздух здесь казался раз в десять плотнее и весь гудел от приглушенных разговоров. 

Вокруг невысокого подиума в дальнем углу уже разворачивались первые боевые действия. У лестницы несколько патрульных сцепилось с ребятами из Отдела Дурманящих Веществ. 

— Рон, — начал Гарри прочувствованно. — Ты мне, конечно, друг и сражался со мной против Волдеморта. Но ты уверен, что хочешь полезть туда?..

— Просто подыграй мне, — попросил Рон, потом, не дожидаясь согласия, выставил Гарри перед собой на манер тарана и принялся рассекать толпу. — Пропустите Гарри Поттера! — выкрикнул он. — Гарри Поттер идет по важному делу, освободите дорогу!

Гарри подыгрывал как мог — то есть не возмущался у всех на виду и рассыпал налево и направо извинения. По мере их продвижения толпа уплотнялась и обретала определенные формы. Даже не формы, скорее — коалиции. Ближе к столу Ренджинальда люди выглядели так, будто пришли на день рождения к родственнику, о котором давно все забыли. При себе у них были самые странные предметы, какие могут сойти за подарок лишь в крайних случаях: Райли притащил бутылку бузинной настойки, несколько человек держали обычные картонные коробки, доверху засыпанные дешевыми конфетами, а Лукас из Отдела Административной Регистрации даже принес обернутый ленточкой дырокол. 

— Га-а-арри Поттер! — зычным голосом продолжал Рон. 

Гарри вдруг осенило.

— Рон, — зашептал он, — ты что, хочешь предложить меня как взятку?

— Ну что ты, — у Рона хватило наглости изобразить крайнюю степень обиды. — Я использую тебя как отвлекающий фактор. Если понадобится, будешь раздавать автографы, понял?

— Всего лишь ради какого-то кресла ты вонзаешь мне нож в спину! — патетичным шепотом заявил Гарри, не забывая, впрочем, оборачиваться ко всем вокруг и улыбаться со всем возможным дружелюбием. 

— Это очень хорошее кресло, — серьезно ответил Рон. — Дорогу Гарри Поттеру!

Они пробрались сквозь толпу, мимо Реджинальда, который царственно одаривал то одного, то другого своим вниманием. 

— И ведь подумать только, — разглагольствовал он, — я ж этот стул-то заказал вот в самый раз как на службу поступил. Аккурат сорок лет прошло. 

Его внимательно слушали и кивали. Рон просочился к стулу и с нежностью вздохнул.

— Ты будешь моим, — сказал он, погладив спинку. И вдруг крикнул: — О боже, Гарри, что у тебя с ногой, немедленно сядь!

— Что? — удивился Гарри.

— Твоя нога, Гарри, тебе срочно нужно к колдомедикам!

И Рон со всей силы наступил ему на ногу. Гарри взвыл, подпрыгивая на здоровой ноге, и упал в услужливо подставленное кресло. 

— Дайте дорогу! — снова крикнул Рон. — Гарри Поттеру плохо, дайте дорогу!

Схватив кресло за спинку, он повез его через толпу с такой скоростью, что Гарри оставалось лишь держаться за подлокотники. Люди охотно расступались, кто-то даже сочувственно крикнул: “Поправляйся, Гарри!”

Добравшись до своего стола, Рон снова вытряхнул его с сиденья, выдвинул свой старый стул к фикусу, новый поставил на его место и с довольным вздохом уселся. Вся операция по завоеванию трона заняла не больше минуты.

— Между прочим, мне все еще больно, — заметил Гарри, откидываясь на своем стуле. — Мог бы предупредить, и я бы притворился. Кто меня теперь поведет к колдомедикам?

— Извини, друг, не рассчитал. В твои актерские способности я, знаешь ли, не очень-то верю, а так вышло натуральнее. Только я теперь отсюда ни ногой! — Рон похлопал по новенькому подлокотнику. — Уведут же!

— А что ты будешь делать, когда все эти люди, — Гарри кивнул на очередь с подношениями, — поймут, что ты спер стул?

— Теперь у меня есть время подумать об этом. Сидя в моем новеньком мягком кресле. 

— Я в твоих интригах больше не участвую, — строго сказал Гарри.

Рон попытался разжалобить его и добрых десять минут корчил страдальческие рожи. Получалось у него из рук вон плохо, поэтому Гарри не поддался.

***

Обрывки мантии дымились на полу и как будто даже корчились в агонии. Гарри осторожно, ногой подпихнул их к баку для поврежденных артефактов. Носок ботинка, соприкоснувшись с тканью, немедленно потемнел и омерзительно завонял.

Один из работников подхватил обрывки щипцами и поспешно придавил крышкой бака. Изнутри донеслись подозрительное ворчание и глухое постукивание. Неодобрительно поглядывая на Гарри, работники подхватили тележку с баком с обеих сторон и покатили дальше вдоль шкафчиков. 

Гарри упал в кресло за своим столом и только тогда позволил себе расслабиться. Конечно, меньше всего он ожидал, что потянув за ниточку в деле Агаты Розенблат, он обрушит целый вал дерьма. 

Целая банда использовала чертов Империус, чтобы заставить жертв написать завещание на нужного человека, а потом просто избавлялась от них. Десяток самоубийц, шесть дел, которые проходили у них как несчастные случаи, пара исчезновений. И черт знает сколько еще тех, о ком они не знают вовсе. Дейвидсон сейчас занимался конфискацией бумаг и банковских документов. 

Еще двое ребят оказались в Мунго, потому что члены темномагического ковена под прикрытием риелторского агентства решили, что терять-то им уже нечего.

А уж сколько пострадало маглов, им еще только предстоит выяснить.

Гарри оперся локтями о стол, запустил обе ладони под очки и помассировал воспаленные веки. Стол под ним содрогнулся. Лишь через бесконечно долгую секунду Гарри понял, что это не теракт, не диверсия, не вторжение непознаваемых тварей из потустороннего мира, а всего лишь пергамент для внутреннего сообщения. Ящик содрогнулся снова. 

Стоило Гарри приоткрыть ящик, и пергамент выскользнул оттуда и налетел на него, будто разъяренная птица. 

“У меня тут три исполосованных темной магией мантии. Что у вас там творится? Кто-нибудь знает, какие на них заклинания?” — спрашивал Тринадцатый пару часов назад. Как раз операция закончилась, и кто мог, ушли на своих ногах, а Гарри остался составлять отчет на месте.

“Еще две мантии прислали из Мунго, тоже без отчетов. Ты где? Мне ждать твою мантию?”

“Ты ведь живой? Не вздумай там сдохнуть! Над кем я буду издеваться тогда?”

Гарри как раз занес перо, чтобы ему ответить, когда Тринадцатый написал новое сообщение:

“Получил твою мантию. На ней уцелела только бирка с номером! В какое пекло вы влезли? Ты в Мунго? Ты живой? Из чего делают эти сраные бирки???”

“Я в порядке, — ответил Гарри. — Ничего особенного, обычная аврорская работа, просто сегодня это было несколько неожиданно”.

Тринадцатый молчал не меньше минуты.

“Почему ты не в Мунго? — написал он наконец. — Судя по твоей мантии, на тебе живого места не осталось!”

Несмотря на исключительно дерьмовый день, Гарри улыбнулся. Его очень давно не отчитывали с таким воодушевлением и явным беспокойством. Даже Гермиона уже перестала читать им нотации. Если бы он пришел в паб с ножом, застрявшим в спине, она, наверное, только закатила бы глаза и пробормотала: “Мужчины…”

“Говорю же, я в порядке. Бирка наверняка отразила большую часть проклятий. К тому же я сам неплохой аврор”.

“Тогда где тебя носило столько времени?”

“Знал бы ты, какой там бардак творился. Пришлось подчистить память нескольким маглам, обезвредить несколько проклятий, потушить парочку мелких пожаров и вынуть из петли одного пострадавшего. Ничего особенного, просто рутина”. 

“А перед этим, видимо, ты искупался в котле с универсальным растворителем. Обрывков твоей мантии едва хватит, чтобы накрыть лист бумаги”.

“Не ворчи. Сейчас отправлю тебе полный отчет”.

“Тебе точно не надо в Мунго? Пересчитай конечности, или, может, тебе нужно остановить артериальное кровотечение, которое ты храбро игнорируешь. Или провести курс лечения от неисправимого трудоголизма”.

Гарри добросовестно пересчитал руки и ноги, пальцы, уши, ощупал себя и не нашел ничего страшнее легкого ожога на левом предплечье. Сегодня ему до странного везло.

“Кто бы говорил про трудоголизм. Одиннадцатый час ночи! Если у тебя есть жена, она должна уже собирать поисковую команду”.

“Жены у меня нет, так что поисковики останутся без работы”.

“Ну, их может нанять твоя девушка. Или хомячок”.

“Если ставить вопрос таким образом, то скорее это будет хомячок. У меня, правда, и его нет, но шансов несравнимо больше, чем с девушкой”.

Гарри в растерянности уставился на пергамент. Кажется, своими дурацкими шутками он затронул слишком личную тему и вынудил Тринадцатого признаться в чем-то… Впрочем, Гарри не совсем понял, что именно он имел в виду, и решил не влезать еще глубже. Не его это дело.

“Извини”, — поспешно написал он.

“Глупости, — ответил Тринадцатый и резко сменил тему: — Слушай, я проверил ваши бирки, на них и правда больше защиты, чем на мантиях. Это, конечно, логично, должны же мы как-то опознавать ваши останки, да и чары на больших поверхностях менее стабильны. Только мне кажется, что хреновый отчет живого аврора все же лучше подробного заключения вивисектора. В общем, есть у меня одна мысль”.

И несмотря на расспросы Гарри, больше Тринадцатый ничего не рассказал ни о хомячках, ни о том, что же он задумал.


	4. Три духа Рождества: Мор, Глад и Говнопад

Райли чихнул и оглушительно высморкался в огромный клетчатый платок.

— Иди домой, — в который раз сказал ему Рон. — На тебя же смотреть страшно, Гарри с облав и то краше приходит.

— Я де богу, — прогундосил Райли. — У беня отчеты. До Бождесба всего небеля, если я бсе не закончу, беня бремии лишат!

Гарри лениво переложил несколько бумаг из стопки в стопку и выровнял обе. Благодаря Тринадцатому его отчеты пребывали в полнейшем порядке, и теперь он с любопытством наблюдал, как остальные пытаются с наскоку расправиться с документами за весь год. Зрелище оказалось забавное и к тому же весьма поучительное. Райли скорчился за столом, то и дело задремывая и утыкаясь лбом с стопку отчетов. Рон глушил кофе, и пустые кружки уже образовали пирамиду в свободном уголке его стола. За перегородкой приглушенно ругался О’Флаэрти, а Берни в углу, кажется, пытался выщипать все свои волосы маленькими пучками. Его кресло сочувственно скрипело и чавкало.

— Хоть бы Бодроперцового зелья выпил! — сказал Рон. — Ты же весь отдел уморишь. У нас ведь тоже неделя до Рождества!

— Я бросил Бойру присдадь чего-нибудь. — Райли снова чихнул. — Что-то ода забаздывает, даже обед еще не присдада.

И правда — Гарри с Роном уже успели приобщиться к рождественскому меню в кафетерии, которое отличалось от обычного только подсохшими пирожками с сухофруктам, а Райли так и не получил свои шесть перемен блюд. Он даже отложил отчет и написал Мойре еще одно жалобное письмо, но и это не помогло, совопровод исправно поставлял лишь беспорядочные, зачастую бессвязные бюрократические запросы из Мунго и из региональных отделов Аврората. У всех заканчивался календарный год, и все надеялись, что в Министерстве сидят особенно могучие волшебники, которые одним мановением руки заткнут дыры в их несделанных отчетах. Отдельные гении даже слали громовещатели, полагая, что это ускорит дело. 

Вскоре и Гарри забеспокоился. Райли литрами вливал в себя чай и прямо на глазах превращался в инфернала. Но идти домой отказывался, лишь поглядывал тоскливо на совопровод.

— Может, сова в суматохе перепутала отделы? — предположил Рон.

Гарри достал пергамент внутренней переписки и написал Тринадцатому:

“У вас там сова с обедом из шести блюд не прилетала? Коллега свою полдня дождаться не может”.

“Из шести блюд? Он что, султан с гаремом шеф-поваров? У нас весь день через совопровод только громовещатели приходят, измучались уже их тушить. Кажется, все думают, что в Министерстве-то никакого Рождества и конца отчетного года не бывает, а в сутках у нас по меньшей мере сорок часов”.

“Угу, у нас то же самое. Ладно, не буду отвлекать”.

Через час громовещатели перестали приходить. Гарри уж было обрадовался, что они закончились вовсе или кто-нибудь сообразительный попросту их заблокировал, когда раздался взрыв. За ним еще один — целая серия взрывов где-то внутри совопровода. Грохот разнесся эхом по трубам, потряс стены и всколыхнул пол. Весь Аврорат замер, направив на совопровод палочки.

Задрожал пергамент с перепиской.

“Тут ваша сова вместе со всей едой, пледом и, кажется, носками. И с ней еще около сотни сов, которые тоже застряли в совопроводе. И все их дерьмо!”

Гарри отложил палочку.

“Что?” — написал он.

Пол под ногами подрагивал, откуда-то снизу доносилось глухое ворчание, будто там собиралась гроза. Гарри даже показалось, что он разбирает отдельные слова. “Неза… льно… форм… яр! Дело но… ер…” — проступало сквозь рокот. 

“То! У нас взорвалась стена, и по отделу носятся несколько дюжин помятых и очень недовольных сов. Дерьмо повсюду, в том числе на мне и на моих чертовых отчетах. К тому же я почти оглох, потому что здесь орет два десятка громовещателей. Единственный плюс — моего начальника захлестнуло с ног до головы, и теперь он покрыт ровным слоем гуано и варенья”.

“Варенья?” 

— Райли! — позвал Гарри. — Мойра не могла прислать тебе варенье?

— Да уж я набеюсь, — отозвался тот хмуро. Наверное, он окончательно перестал воспринимать действительность, потому что взрывы не произвели на него никакого впечатления. Кажется, он даже не заметил их. Дверца совопровода грохотала, когда внизу взрывался очередной громовещатель, ополоумевшие совы бились в нее изнутри. — И теблые носочки… 

— И мягкий плед, — пробормотал Гарри. 

Теперь он понял, что произошло. Несчастная сова Райли, нагруженная всем этим добром, смогла как-то протиснуться в совопровод, а вот на повороте уже застряла и закупорила его собой, пледами и обедом из шести блюд повышенной питательности. Другие совы влетали в нее, умножая эту странную пробку. А потом взорвались не прочитанные вовремя громовещатели. 

“Варенье тоже повсюду, — ответил Тринадцатый тем временем. — Сколько его там было, галлон? Судя по всему, оно было в эпицентре взрыва. Я-то успел спрятаться под столом, у меня рефлексы, а остальные все облеплены вареньем и перьями, хоть сейчас к позорному столбу ставь”.

— Кажется, я знаю, где твоя сова, Райли. 

— Бде? — радостно воскликнул он. На глазах к нему возвращалась жизнь. 

— Устроила террористический акт в нашем Административном Отделе. Твои гостинцы забили совопровод, потом туда набились громовещатели и взорвались. Я бы на твоем месте туда сейчас не ходил, там все в твоем варенье. Тебе не обрадуются.

— То есть… там собсем ничебо не остабось?

— Сейчас спрошу.

“Так что, варенье совсем погибло? — написал Гарри Тринадцатому. — Адресат очень переживает”.

“Он может облизать свою сову. Большая часть варенья на ней”.

Изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться Райли в лицо, Гарри сказал:

— Боюсь, осталась только сова. Прими мои соболезнования.

Райли тяжело вздохнул и, чихая и пошатываясь, пошел за свежей чашкой чая. Рон проводил его пустым взглядом.

— Ему что, правда прислали плед? Совой?

— Еще носки. И не меньше галлона варенья, — добавил Гарри. — Я бы ему не завидовал, клерки убьют его, если узнают, чья сова это все устроила.

— Так получается, они там сейчас очень заняты, да? — задумался Рон. — И времени на наши отчеты у них нет?

— Не думаю, что это надолго. Скоро они переловят всех сов и опять примутся за нас. А представь, если варенье и совиное дерьмо попало на наши отчеты. Их же переделывать придется.

Рон побелел, глотнул кофе и вновь набросился на бумажки. Гарри глянул на пергамент внутренней переписки — Тринадцатый продолжал репортаж с места военных действий:

“О нет, чертовы совы добрались до моего стола! Никогда не видел таких злых и грязных сов. Они пытаются сожрать годовой баланс по закупке ингридиентов! Ну уж нет. Только не в мою смену! Запомни меня чистым и вменяемым”.

А минут через десять судьба отомстила Гарри за все насмешки над коллегами: принесли документы по делу Агаты Розенблат. Ему предстояло разобрать документацию риэлторов, определить точное количество пострадавших и подготовить дело к передаче в Визенгамот. Бумаг оказалось восемь коробок. Куда больше, чем всех недоделанных отчетов у Рона и Дэвидсона вместе взятых. Гарри вытряхнул одну коробку на стол и погрузился в работу.

Голову он поднял, когда за зачарованным окном загорелись звезды. Почти все уже разошлись: Райли вытолкали еще несколько часов назад, потом Рон заявил, что перестал различать буквы и цифры. Он и Гарри пытался за собой утянуть, но не смог поднять его из-за стола.

Тогда Рон, воровато оглядевшись, присыпал свой новообретенный стул документами и завалил стопкой “Должностных инструкций Аврората”. Критически оглядел. Потом, кряхтя и отдуваясь, поднял горшок с фикусом и поставил сверху.

— Охраняй, Себастьян, — велел Рон фикусу и удалился, оставив его в компании Гарри, который как раз взялся за третью коробку.

Сдался он только к середине четвертой.

Шум внизу давно стих, только слышалось какое-то шуршание да поскребывания внутри совопровода. В пустом коридоре летали несколько пестрых перьев. Лифт, куда Гарри зашел один, остановился на следующем этаже, и вместе с отчетливым запахом сов появился Малфой.

Выглядел он едва ли не хуже, чем Райли: бледный, ссутулившийся, с покрасневшими от усталости глазами и застрявшим в растрепанных волосах пером. Рубашка и жилет были покрыты разноцветными пятнами, среди которых Гарри безошибочно определил варенье.

Малфой устало кивнул и нажал кнопку атриума.

— Совопровод? — спросил Гарри.

Вместо ответа Малфой воздел руки и закатил глаза. Предплечья у него были все исцарапаны.

— Это не совы, это гарпии какие-то, — сказал он хрипло. — Они едва не разорвали меня в клочки, а я всего-то пытался их почистить!

Странно было видеть Малфоя вот таким — с явными следами тяжелой работы по всему телу. Гарри, конечно, не считал его лентяем — вспомнить хотя бы, сколько усилий он тратил в школе на значки, — но не думал, что он станет отмывать разъяренных сов.

— Много поймали? — спросил Гарри.

— Восемьдесят три. И я уверен, что это еще не все, мы не успели обыскать все столы.

— А правда, что у вас начальника сильнее всех накрыло?

Малфой фыркнул, но быстро взял себя в руки и подавил улыбку.

— Ты этого не видел.

— Я даже не понял, о чем ты, — сказал Гарри невинно. — Так что?

— С головы до ног. Потом к нему приклеились несколько громовещателей и конфеты, он весь блестел и кричал на разные голоса. 

— Должно быть, потрясающее было зрелище. 

Конечно, он уважал Робардса, но любой нормальный человек, увидев своего начальника по уши в дерьме, блестках и орущих письмах, радовался бы как ребенок. 

— Запомню на всю жизнь, — ответил Малфой с чувством. — Это как первая рождественская елка, только шума больше.

Они замолчали, и молчание это отчего-то не было ни напряженным, ни натянутым. Наверное, Гарри просто устал. Малфой помассировал веки — Гарри вновь, в очередной раз посмотрел на пустую белую руку. В общем-то он уже смирился, что Темная Метка не проступит в один прекрасный день на положенном месте. И все равно то и дело смотрел на руки Драко Малфоя.

Сложно не смотреть на то, что выставляют напоказ.

Лифт наконец остановился и выпустил их в пустой сумрачный атриум. Все так же в молчании они добрались до каминов. 

— Э… — сказал вдруг Гарри. — Доброй ночи, Малфой. 

Малфой повернулся к нему и несколько секунд молча смотрел, будто не мог сообразить, кто с ним разговаривает.

— Доброй ночи, Поттер, — произнес он наконец.

Зеленое пламя взметнулось в камине, и Малфой шагнул в него раньше, чем Гарри что-то сказал или хотя бы осознал его ответ.

***

Очевидно, офис Аврората подвергся нашествию безумных рождественских эльфов. Венки и ленты, гирлянды и мишура украшали все шкафы, столы, стулья и даже стопки отчетов. Коробки с делом Агаты Розенблат обернули подарочной бумагой и обклеили бантиками. В венках на разные голоса пели зачарованные феи.

Гарри уже начинал ненавидеть Carol of the Bells, а от Deck the Halls его подташнивало. 

Он даже попытался обругать фей, но те только рассмеялись и завели очередной гимн. Тогда Гарри перешел к стадии торга. 

Он уговаривал их делать перерывы хотя бы по полчаса. Он их умолял. Предлагал пирожные и конфеты, которые появлялись по утрам на его столе в непристойных уже количествах.

В конце концов он исчерпал запасы терпения и, когда феи скорчили ему рожицы в ответ на прямые угрозы, собрал все венки и злодейски подбросил патрульным. Впрочем, через полчаса, когда он отошел налить себе еще кофе, венки вернулись — кто-то вероломно свалил их горой прямо на стол Дэвидсону.

Примерно к тому времени Гарри добрался до дна седьмой коробки — и до самого дна отчаяния. Последнюю он провел, разбираясь в чертовых риэлторских бумажках, сопоставлял имена, выискивал связи и заполнял горы отчетов по каждой жертве.

Среди бесконечных платежных ведомостей, договоров, доверенностей и объявлений о продаже обнаружились и другие. Гарри лично посетил ещё троих, чтобы снять чары. Так что он вовсе не считал, что тратит время зря, но, черт, завтра — канун Рождества, а он застрял тут. 

Феи завели Carol of the Bells примерно пятисотый раз, и Гарри решительно потянул к себе пергамент для внутреннего сообщения. 

“Дай-ка угадаю, — написал он. — Ты все еще работаешь?”

Тринадцатый столько времени проводил на работе, что Гарри ничуть не удивился бы, если бы он и Рождество встречал прямо за столом, сосредоточенно составляя смету на скрепки. 

“Точнее сказать — я наконец-то работаю, а не отскребаю совиное дерьмо. Ты не представляешь, сколько могут нагадить восемьдесят сов за несколько часов в закрытом пространстве. А ты почему еще здесь?”

“Как это почему? — ответил Гарри. Даже проклятые песенки как будто немного притихли. — Я ведь обожаю бумажную работу, забыл? Зависнуть за день до Рождества в офисе, разгребая документы для передачи в Визенгамот, разве можно придумать что-то лучше?” 

Пока чернила впитывались в пергамент, Гарри отпил ещё кофе из своей кружки. Неизвестные рождественские вандалы украсили ее ручку бубенцом.

“Я скажу, что ещё лучше: застрять в офисе прямо в канун Рождества”.

“Ты собираешься работать в канун Рождества?” — поразился Гарри.

Праздники традиционно были в Аврорате горячим временем. В Департаменте Обеспечения Магического Правопорядка царил хаос. И вряд ли этот год станет исключением.

В Тоттенхеме непременно подожгут пару елок, а в Кардиффе кто-нибудь, поддав эггнога, примется воплощать все семь рождественских чудес для празднующих маглов. И хорошо, если поймают его, когда он превратит воду в колодцах в вино. А уж если дойдет до говорящих зверей, пиши пропало. Пара темных ковенов решит, что нет лучше времени, чтобы совершить мессу и прирезать парочку маглов вместо индейки. 

Потому рождественские дежурства распределяли либо по жребию, либо вручали особо провинившимся. 

Но Административный отдел в праздники вымирал почти полностью, что лишь добавляло головной боли — не допроситься ни новых мантий, ни чернил, ни чистых бланков. 

“Черт, нет, конечно, — ответил Тринадцатый. И прибавил после недолгого размышления: — Но, может быть, возьму кое-какую работу на дом”. 

Гарри с тоской смотрел на его слова. Насколько же Тринадцатому одиноко, если он собирается провести Рождество с бумагами? Хотя у него могут быть гиперактивные друзья, как у Гарри, от которых иногда хочется отгородиться документами. Он очень любил всю семью Уизли, но временами они оглушали. Зато они никогда не позволят ему провести праздники на работе: явятся всей семьей, если потребуется, и спасут его из-за стола, накормят, вольют пару бокалов эггнога, а потом он обнаружит себя на диване замотанным в гирлянду и слишком сытым, чтобы двигаться. 

“Надеюсь, ты не собираешься провести весь канун Рождества над нашими отчетами? Из них получаются отвратительные собутыльники. Я проверял”. 

“Вообще-то я планировал поужинать с родителями. Но из них собутыльники еще хуже, поверь. — Тринадцатый помолчал некоторое время, и Гарри решил было, что он вернулся к бумагам, но он неожиданно продолжил: — У нас довольно напряженные отношения последнее время”. 

Гарри уставился на пергамент и даже перечитал последнюю строчку несколько раз. За всю их переписку разговор о гипотетических хомячках был наиболее личным и откровенным. Тринадцатый не заговаривал о жизни за пределами офиса, а Гарри и не пытался затрагивать эту тему. У него-то была для этого причина — он чертов Гарри Поттер.

Наверняка Тринадцатому нелегко было это написать. Скорее всего, он вообще ни с кем этим не делился — у человека, который столько времени проводит на работе, вряд ли много близких. А теперь доверился Гарри — то есть аврору номер семь.

Занеся перо над пергаментом, Гарри остановился. Уместно ли будет задать вопрос? Или его расспросы разрушат это странное уютное ощущение, возникшее между ними? Проблема состояла в том, что Гарри на самом деле хотел задать вопрос. Хотел знать о Тринадцатом больше. 

“Ну не будут же они тебе портить Рождество?” — написал Гарри наконец. Тут же обругал себя — вышло чертовски неловко и глупо.

Но Тринадцатый ответил почти сразу:

“Они не плохие на самом деле, нет. Просто... — Гарри вглядывался в пергамент, ожидая продолжения, а Тринадцатый медлил. — Просто не одобряют то, чем я занимаюсь. Считают, что я трачу свою жизнь на какую-то ерунду. Иногда мне кажется, что они правы”. 

“Бред какой-то, — быстро написал Гарри. — Ты, между прочим, заставляешь работать все это. Я имею в виду вообще все. Без ваших мантий, защитных щитков и прочей фигни я бы уже погиб. И… ладно, я скажу это только один раз: ваши бумажки имеют смысл. По крайней мере, некоторые из них. В общем, ты обеспечиваешь нашу безопасность, а потом разгребаешь наше дерьмо”

“Я не собирался набиваться на комплименты, но спасибо. Особенно я горжусь тем, что заставил тебя заполнять отчеты”.

“Но какой ценой! — заметил Гарри. — Я сижу не разгибаясь уже часов десять, выпил галлона три кофе, прослушал “We Wish You a Merry Christmas” не меньше восьмисот раз, к тому же ничего не ел со вчерашнего дня”. 

“Купил бы хоть сэндвич по дороге!”

“Если бы я знал, что кафетерий закроется раньше в честь праздников, так бы и сделал”. 

“Почти уверен, что на столе у Гарри Поттера есть еда. Я видел утром, как Марджори из архива тащила в Аврорат трехэтажный торт”.

Гарри с ужасом заглянул в свою мусорку. Торт, весь в зеленой глазури и украшенный сахарной омелой, он, конечно же, свалил туда утром, не приглядываясь. Он все еще был там, выпирал через края бисквитными боками, подтекал кремом и попахивал горелым. 

“Во-первых, Поттер выбрасывает всю подаренную еду, — написал Гарри. — Во-вторых… Марджори? Ей же не меньше ста десяти лет!”

“Наверное, поэтому торт так вонял Амортенцией. С возрастом даже самые красивые женщины теряют уверенность в себе”.

Осторожно, одной ногой Гарри выдвинул мусорку из-под стола и оттолкнул ее подальше. Потревоженный, торт запах еще сильнее, и теперь из-под дымной горечи отчетливо пробивался аромат дерева, а точнее — рукояти метлы. Гарри еще немного понаблюдал за ним — не начнет ли дымиться. Кто знает, может, Марджори просто купила горелый торт со скидкой, а может, нашпиговала его зельями, которые вступили в реакцию и вот-вот рванут.

“А ведь я почти отчаялся достаточно, чтобы его попробовать. Спасибо, что предупредил. Серьезно, Марджори?”

“Я сомневаюсь, что ее использовали как курьера, такое чудовище можно принести только по своей воле. К тому же она напевала на ходу. И, кажется, пыталась пританцовывать”. 

Гарри с ужасом представил эту картину: Марджори Бин, ста двенадцати лет отроду, в ее обычной мантии, искусно связанной крючком, в коралловых бусах размером с добрую якорную цепь и в шиньоне, который всегда выглядел так, будто у нее на макушке уснул щенок терьера, вальсирует по коридору с зеленым трехъярусным тортом. Очков Марджори не носила из принципа, кокетливо поясняя, что легкая близорукость придает даме очарования и ранимости, так что картина в воображении Гарри обретала все более угрожающие очертания.

Возможно, даже апокалиптические. 

Чтобы отогнать видения конца света, он снова занырнул в коробку с документами и очнулся, когда Тринадцатый что-то написал.

“Подойди к камину”.

Гарри застыл. Этого он и боялся. Рано или поздно Тринадцатый захотел бы познакомиться лично — и это стало бы концом всему. Конечно, он не испытывал такого благоговения перед именем Гарри Поттера, как эти идиоты, покупающие его вилки и использованные перья, и все же Гарри слишком привык видеть, как меняются лица людей, когда они понимают, кто перед ними. 

“Не думаю, — начал он, — что это хорошая…”

“Просто подойди”. 

В каминном зале двое патрульных резались в фидхелл. Кто-то спал на маленьком диванчике, накрыв лицо шляпой. Видимо, спал он уже давно, потому что неизвестный рождественский вандал успел украсить его гирляндами и лентами, а на шляпу прицепил еловые ветви. 

— Привет, Гарри! — один из играющих — кажется, его звали Дерек — помахал ему. Его противник воспользовался тем, что он отвлекся, и попытался спереть пешку. 

Но Гарри уже не следил за их дальнейшей перепалкой и даже не ответил на приветствие — потому что пламя в одном из трех каминов окрасилось в зеленый. А в следующую секунду оттуда выглянула жуткая харя. Лишь через секунду Гарри осознал, что это всего лишь шапка, стилизованная под рыло китайского огнешара с распахнутой пастью и развевающимися длинными усами. 

— Заказ для аврора номер семь! — заявил паренек из-под шапки — драконья морда то и дело сползала ему на глаза. — Заказ для аврора номер семь из “Великого дракона”!

Гарри молча смотрел на него. Тринадцатый не собирался выйти из камина, как ожидал — и боялся! — Гарри, не собирался снять маску, вовсе нет. Он всего лишь прислал пару коробок с китайской едой. Глядя на курьера в дурацкой шапке, Гарри испытал облегчение и одновременно… разочарование?

— Аврор номер семь! — настойчиво повторил тот и влез в камин по пояс. — Заказ забирать будете? 

Гарри поспешно сделал шаг вперед и схватил пакет. Инстинкты возобладали над бестолковой и очевидно непродуктивной смесью эмоций. В конце концов, это была еда, а он стоял тут как дурак и переживал из-за какой-то ерунды, а ещё больше переживал из-за того, что переживает из-за этой ерунды. Слишком сложно.

— Это я! — заявил он.

Курьер посмотрел на него как на идиота — человек в дурацкой пучеглазой шапке осуждал его, подумать только!

— Все оплачено, — буркнул он и исчез в зеленом пламени.

Гарри вернулся к своему столу и, не раскрывая пакет, написал:

“Спасибо. Ты себе-то заказал?”

“Разумеется. Надеюсь, ты это ешь”.

“Я только что едва не соблазнился тортом Марджори. Сегодня я ем все”.

Еда показалась божественной — такое бывает, когда давно не ел. Гарри глотал пряные обжигающие куски, почти не жуя, и не мог даже понять, курица это, говядина или вообще странные грибы. Впрочем, когда дело касалось китайской кухни, он предпочитал блаженное неведение. Лишь бы положили достаточно имбиря и кунжутного масла.

“Ладно, со мной все ясно, а у тебя какие планы на Рождество? — спросил Тринадцатый. — Ты же не собираешься вкалывать на Визенгамот, пока эти старые пердуны наливаются огневиски перед каминами у себя дома?”

“Даже если попытаюсь, мне не позволят. Мои друзья придут за мной и укатят вместе с креслом. И я не преувеличиваю, они так уже делали”.

“Тебе повезло. Все мои знакомые либо работают столько же, сколько и я, либо не считают нужным вмешиваться”.

Гарри снова стало не по себе. Тринадцатый не сказал “друзья” — просто какие-то знакомые.

“Если хочешь, я могу сделать тебе строгий выговор и потребовать, чтобы ты немедленно шел домой. Это вообще-то действительно хорошая идея”.

“Раз уж ты так говоришь, я, пожалуй, послушаюсь. — Гарри представил, что он улыбается. — Доделаю кое-что и пойду. Спасибо, что поужинал со мной”.

“Тебе спасибо, — ответил Гарри. Не сразу, потому что слова Тринадцатого снова привели его в ступор. Это уже становилось дурацкой традицией. — И веселого Рождества”. 

Восьмая коробка укоризненно возвышалась перед его глазами, полная каких-то мутных банковских выписок и распечаток с колонками цифр. Сбоку на ней висел красно-золотой бант. 

— Ну уж нет. — Гарри поднялся из-за стола. — Не сегодня.

***

О’Флаэрти пошерудил шваброй под шкафом и торжественно возопил, будто пещерный человек, заваливший мамонта:

— Вижу ее! В угол уходит, в угол! 

— Зажимай ее, зажимай! — закричал Берни. Размеры живота не позволяли ему растянуться на полу и разглядеть происходящее под ним, так что он просто бурно выражал поддержку на словах. 

— Тряпкой ее накрывай! Давай, Рон, на тебя побежала! 

Рон издал еще один торжествующий вопль и выпрямился, держа за ногу последнюю фею. Та яростно брыкалась и шипела, пытаясь извернуться в его руках и укусить. Рон поспешно завернул ее в салфетку. 

О’Флаэрти выпрямился, радостно потрясая шваброй. Охота длилась уже три часа, все они здорово взмокли и вымотались, но чертов “Carol of the Bells” наконец затих, и Гарри действительно надеялся, что не услышит его еще по крайней мере год. 

Праздники закончились три дня назад, но никто даже не собирался снимать украшения — и чертовы венки с феями! — и когда они начали расползаться по офису, а Берни нашел в коробке из-под пончиков кладку странных фарфоровых яиц, стало ясно , что пора брать дело в свои руки. 

— Сдам ее на опыты в Отдел Тайн, — с наслаждением заявил Рон. — Я почти уверен, что это была диверсия. С целью подорвать работу Департамента. 

— И у них даже получилось, — пробормотал Гарри. Отправившись утром на поиски швабры, он встретил Говарда, который выглядел взъерошенней обычного. Против воли Гарри он поведал ему историю о нападении плотоядных фей — и в глазах его был такой неподдельный ужас, что Гарри даже подумал, вдруг он впервые ничего не выдумывает. 

Как следует заперев фею в коробке для особо опасных улик, Гарри наконец вернулся к бумагам. Пергамент для внутреннего сообщения уже подрагивал в нетерпении. 

“Как твои праздники?” — интересовался Тринадцатый.

“Немного странно, — ответил Гарри. — Но неплохо”. 

Главные странности начались, когда обильный ужин в Норе уже завершился, и все расположились на диванчиках у камина и принялись за неспешные уютные беседы. О чем-то более серьезном никто и не помышлял — пищеварение отнимало слишком много сил. Каждый год Гарри клялся, что ему не придется расстегивать верхнюю пуговицу на брюках. И каждый год проигрывал эту битву. 

И вот, когда он устроился в кресле, на подлокотник подсела Джинни. С тех пор как она съехала из дома на Гриммо, виделись они нечасто, и Гарри немного скучал по их вечерним посиделкам с пиццей и хорошим фильмом. 

— Ну, — начала она без обиняков, — кто он, Гарри?

Гарри попытался сделать вид, что не понял ее — безуспешно, конечно же. Джинни только подняла бровь.

— Как ты… — он всплеснул руками. — Как ты догадалась?

— У тебя весь ужин было такое сложное лицо. Ужас просто. 

— Как вообще такое можно понять по лицу?

— Ох, Гарри. — Джинни склонилась к нему, щекоча щеку волосами, и прошептала: — Я знаю тебя лучше всех. Я давно поняла.

Гарри стало очень неловко — он сам-то не так давно смог признаться себе, что ему нравятся не только девушки, а Джинни, оказывается, его давно раскусила. Наверняка еще пока они жили вместе. Сущий кошмар. Все вокруг разбираются в нем лучше, чем он сам.

— Я съехала, потому что боялась, что ты уведешь у меня парня, — зловеще прошептала она и рассмеялась.

Гарри фыркнул тоже, хотя и чувствовал, как жар подступает к шее. 

— Ну же, рассказывай, — потребовала Джинни.

— Это не то, — начал Гарри неловко. — Мы просто переписываемся, я его даже никогда не видел. И не знаю, как его зовут.

— Черт, Гарри! — Джинни стукнула его по лбу ладонью. — Переписываешься неизвестно с кем? Жизнь тебя ничему не учит.

— Это пергамент для внутренней переписки в Министерстве! Его Гермиона придумала, между прочим.

Джинни нахмурилась, будто не могла придумать, за что еще его отчитать.

— Ладно, предположим, что этим вашим пергаментам можно доверять. А что ты знаешь о нем? Он не просил тебя делать что-нибудь странное?

— Он просит, чтобы я вовремя заполнял отчеты.

Джинни ахнула.

— Каков подлец! А ты-то хорош, не знала, что у тебя такие наклонности.

Гарри попытался спихнуть ее с подлокотника. Она легко спрыгнула, отошла к столу и вернулась с двумя бутылками сливочного пива.

— Я не отстану, пока не расскажешь все.

Гарри не стал сопротивляться. Оказалось, что знает он о Тринадцатом довольно много: что ему нравится работать с артефактами, он азартен и любит соревноваться, у него нет друзей и сложные отношения с родителями. У него отличное чувство юмора, он умен и очень одинок. Не знал Гарри только, торчит ли он на работе потому, что ему не к кому идти, или друзья забыли, как он выглядит, потому что все время торчит на работе.

К тому же все эти мысли, оказывается, постоянно вертелись у Гарри в голове, складываясь и распадаясь, будто картинки в калейдоскопе, и беспокоили его странным образом. Он и сам не заметил, как стал думать о Тринадцатом слишком много. 

И это он тоже выложил Джинни, отводя взгляд и делая вид, что наблюдает за огнем в камине. 

— Ох, Гарри, — повторила она и погладила его по голове, накрутила на пальцы несколько прядей. — Скажи мне еще раз, почему ты так любишь все усложнять? 

Так они проговорили весь вечер, а потом, когда окончательно стемнело, все высыпали на улицу, запускали фейерверки и огненные колеса, которые крутились на снегу, заставляя воздух свистеть, и оглушительно пахли дымом. И Гарри стало намного легче и одновременно — сложнее, потому что до этого дня он никак не формулировал свои мысли о Тринадцатом. 

Теперь же он не знал, как ответить на простой вопрос, возникший на пергаменте:

“Почему странно?”

“Пара неожиданных личных разговоров, — написал Гарри наконец. — Ничего особенного. А как у тебя?”

“Пара вполне ожидаемых личных разговоров. — Почему-то Гарри представил, как он улыбается. — Ничего особенного, но несколько навязло в зубах. Кстати, у меня кое-что есть для тебя”.

Гарри не успел написать ответ, потому что Рон издал горестный вопль. Этот крик был полон такой скорби и зловещего предвестья — любая банши позеленела бы от зависти еще больше и навсегда удалилась бы от дел, не в силах превзойти его. 

— Сперли! Вот же твари, сперли все-таки! Себастьян, я же велел охранять! 

За столом Рона не было больше чудесного кресла на колесиках. Там стоял старый продавленный стул с потертой обивкой, явно один из тех, что стояли в приемных по всему Министерству. Гарри был уверен, что эти стулья специально производят уже такими древними и страшными, чтобы посетители долго не выдерживали.

Рон, очевидно, от горя слегка тронулся. Он с укором смотрел на фикус и потрясал руками.

— Куда ты смотрел, Себастьян?

— Рон, это фикус, — напомнил Гарри. — Он растение. Я даже не знал, что у него есть имя.

— Я столько лет делился с ним чаем, я надеялся, что могу доверять ему!

— Я пожалуюсь Гермионе, что ты чокнулся.

— Гарри, блин, этот фикус живет в Аврорате лет семьдесят, на нем сигнальные чары. Он должен чувствовать злоумышленников.

Гарри с сомнением оглядел хилого Себастьяна. На проявитель врагов, как и на книззла, он ничуть не походил. Впрочем, они же в Аврорате, в большой и не очень комфортабельной палате для параноиков. Сигнальные чары здесь были везде, невозможно было даже косо посмотреть на чужую чашку, чтобы не завопила сирена.

— В таком случае Себастьян должен был в первую очередь почувствовать тебя, — сказал Гарри. — Ты ведь сам спер этот стул.

— Я его добыл! — возразил Рон. — А у меня его вероломно украли, пока я гонялся за феями.

Гарри так и не понял разницы, хотя, конечно же, от души посочувствовал Рону. Тот больше всего сокрушался из-за того, что не мог объявить открытую охоту на вора, потому что — да, он сам украл этот стул. Патовая ситуация.

Пока Рон делал выговор фикусу, Тринадцатый написал: 

“Проверь шкафчик!”

Гарри решил, что его помощь потребуется Рону, когда он перейдет от стадии отрицания, в которой он застрял вместе с Себастьяном, к стадии гнева, и отправился в раздевалку. Это было тесное сумрачное помещение с двумя рядами шкафчиков по обеим сторонам. Здесь все время пахло грязными носками, а плесень в углу, кажется, уже начала строить цивилизацию, зато узкие металлические шкафчики были зачарованы таким образом, что любая вещь, которую помещали в них здесь, перемещалась в точно такие же шкафы внизу. Туда отправлялись их грязные мантии, несколько подкопченные защитные наручи и прочая дребедень. А обратно авроры получали чистые или новые мантии, перчатки и артефакты.

В общем, шкафчики авроров работали как корзины для грязного белья. Неудивительно, что Гарри думал, будто Тринадцатый работает в прачечной.

На верхней полке шкафчика под номером семь лежала мантия. Обычная аврорская мантия на первый взгляд, но когда Гарри ее расправил, оказалось, что подкладка у нее не черная, как у других, а темно-серая. Если не приглядываться — не заметишь разницы. Гарри пощупал ткань. Плотнее, чем он привык, и тому же вся прострочена странными извилистыми швами. 

“Это что, новый образец мантии?” — написал он Тринадцатому.

“Экспериментальный. Я укрепил щитовые чары и защиту от самых распространенных проклятий. Сделай одолжение, не рассказывай о ней никому, у меня нет разрешения заниматься такими вещами”.

“То есть ты используешь меня как подопытного”.

“На себе я уже испытывал, пора перейти к полевым исследованиям. Если она заискрит, запоет или сделает еще что-нибудь странное, немедленно снимай и бросай как можно дальше”.

“Звучит чертовски оптимистично, — ответил Гарри, с подозрением поглядывая на мантию. Та вела себя на удивление смирно. — Говори уж сразу, мне нужно подписать стандартный отказ от претензий в случае спонтанного обезглавливания и позеленения кожи?”

“Не надо ничего подписывать. Эта мантия по документам не существует, и твой отказ, как и претензии, не будет иметь силы. — Тринадцатый помолчал, пока Гарри представлял, какие еще неучтенные ужасы могут с ним случиться. — Ничего такого не должно произойти, говорю же, я проверил мантию на себе. Она даже защитит от Адского пламени. Недолго, правда, но убежать успеешь”.

“Ладно, — ответил Гарри. — Теперь я впечатлен”. 

“Всего лишь Двойные Обережные Чары Лидделла. Вплел их прямо в строчку на подкладке. Их не использовали раньше, потому что для них нужно начертать печать и лучше всего — вином. Но оказалось, что пропитанная нить тоже годится, — пустился в объяснения Тринадцатый. Гарри почти ничего не понял, но в его словах сквозила такая жаркая увлеченность, что нельзя было не улыбнуться. — К тому же я вшил дополнительную защиту в ворот и рукава, вечно они у тебя обгорают”. 

“Знаешь, — написал Гарри, — кто бы ни говорил тебе, что ты занимаешься не тем, шли их к черту. Тебе же это нравится, так что не слушай никого”. 

И он набросил на плечи мантию.

***

К пятнице Гарри получил еще и новенькие перчатки, а мантия доказала свою эффективность. После заварушки в Ковентри мантии большинства авроров отправились на уничтожение, а мантия Гарри — в чистку.

“Объясни мне кое-то, — написал Тринадцатый после того, как Гарри отправил ему свой отчет. — Как можно было пропустить две Сектумсемпры в спину? Я понимаю еще одну, не заметил, бывает. Но две!”

“Это, наверное, из-за того, что в это время меня пытались убить спереди. Две Сектумсемпры, правда? Я даже ничего не почувствовал! Твоя мантия чудо”.

Спустя секунд пять Гарри кое-что понял.

“Подожди, а откуда ты знаешь? Мантия взорвалась? Наставила тебе рога? Поет гимн Хогвартса на разные голоса?”

“Я вшил в нее детекторные чары, что-то вроде Приори Инкантатем. Мне теперь не нужен твой отчет, чтобы знать, какие заклинания коснулись мантии. Зрелище, честно говоря, жуткое. Как будто ты очень старался убиться, но тебе все время мешали”.

А через несколько секунд Тринадцатый торопливо дописал:

“Только не думай, что теперь можешь не писать отчеты! Этой мантии не существует, помнишь? И потом, мне интересно сравнивать твои воспоминания с реальностью”.

“Ты не собираешься облегчать мне жизнь, да?”

“Поверь, я очень этого хочу. Но поскольку мы оба работаем в Министерстве, придется подождать”.

Гарри отвлекся от пергамента, потому что вернулся Рон, поникший и сумрачный. 

— Я осмотрел все кабинеты, — сказал он. — Насколько это возможно, конечно. 

— Его, наверное, чарами скрыли, — заметил Гарри тихо, оглянувшись на Дейвидсона. Никто не был вне подозрений. Никто.

— Ну не могу же я тыкать палочками в людей и кричать “Ревелио”!

Гарри даже подошел к его столу, чтобы утешающе похлопать по спине. 

— Может, напишешь еще одно заявление? Сегодня четырнадцатое.

— Опять? — Рон по привычке запаниковал. А потом запаниковал еще больше, когда прозвучал знакомый голос:

— Аврор Поттер, аврор Уизли. Вас-то мне и надо!

Гарри вытащил из-за пазухи заполненный формуляр и торжественно вручил его Малфою. Даже подумывал поклониться, но у Малфоя сделалось такое просветленное лицо, что Гарри забыл даже отпустить пергамент. 

Малфой потянул формуляр сильнее. Гарри наконец разжал пальцы.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, Поттер, но ты луч света в этом царстве безответственности. Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Тебя по голове не били?

— Может, и били, я не помню, — беззаботно сказал Гарри, усаживаясь на стол Рона. Он только-только раскладывал формуляры.

— Действительно, кого я спрашиваю, — Малфой закатил глаза. А потом перевел взгляд на Рона. — Аврор Уизли, прежде чем вы окончательно впадете в панику, у меня есть к вам обоим один вопрос. Аврору Босворту в прошлом году доставили новый стул. Он вскоре ушел на пенсию, мы подарили ему каминные часы с дарственной надписью. Теперь мне нужно закрепить стул за новым владельцем. Вы не в курсе, кто у аврора Босворта наследник?

Гарри с Роном переглянулись. Гарри готов был поспорить, что лица у них сейчас совершенно одинаковые — крайне виноватые. Рон тяжело вздохнул.

— Так, дайте догадаюсь. — Малфой страдальчески коснулся лба кончиками пальцев. — Вы сперли этот стул.

Рон снова вздохнул, еще тяжелее.

— И потеряли его.

— Вовсе нет, — горячо возразил Рон. — Меня обокрали!

— Разумеется. Уточните, пожалуйста, вы сперли стул у аврора Босворта или его наследника?

— Он вроде еще не определился, кому его оставит, — сказал Гарри.

— То есть вы действовали очень быстро. — Малфой внезапно посмотрел на них с уважением и покивал. — Профессионально, ничего не скажешь. И вы не знаете, где стул теперь?

— Я не могу его найти. — Рон развел руками. — Я осматриваю кабинеты, когда могу, но не стряхивать же людей со стульев. Меня не так поймут.

— Что-то в моем случае тебя это никогда не волнует, — сказал Гарри.

Рон только отмахнулся от него. А еще друг.

— Ладно, — сказал Малфой и деловито подтянул рукава рубашки еще выше, открыв острые локти. — Ладно.

Гарри наклонился к Рону и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Кажется, Малфой что-то задумал. 

— Внимание, внимание! — объявил Малфой. Его звучный голос разнесся по всему офису, эхом отражаясь под потолком. — При транспортировке сбежало животное пятой категории опасности! Просьба ко всем сотрудникам Аврората, сохраняя спокойствие, покинуть свои рабочие места! Жаложопые парнозубы, несмотря на небольшой размер, крайне ядовиты и агрессивны! Как только вы освободите помещение, авроры Поттер и Уизли примутся за отлов парнозуба.

Ворча, авроры неохотно поднимались из-за столов и направлялись к выходу. Удивительное дело — за чаем, в кафетерий и на верную смерть они отправлялись чуть ли не бегом, а тут прямо приросли к рабочим местам.

Ну точно — кто-то из них прятал стул. Возможно, они все были в сговоре.

— Пожалуйста, соблюдайте тишину, жаложопый парнозуб атакует на слух! — Малфоя совершенно не смущало, что громче всех дерет горло именно он. — Также, если у вас есть такие симптомы, как сильное утомление, сухость глаз, ломота в спине и жажда, немедленно обратитесь к дежурным колдомедикам, скорее всего, вы уже подверглись воздействию яда парнозуба. — Теперь авроры по-настоящему встревожились. Многие прибавили шагу, все время оглядываясь и пытаясь на ходу размять спину. Гарри наблюдал за всем этим с нескрываемым восхищением. — Отравление ядом парнозуба чрезвычайно опасно. Среди возможных последствий: слепота, хронический тремор рук, мужское бессилие. Поторопитесь, господа. 

Последние его слова возымели действие, и офис опустил в мгновение ока. 

— Не спорю, это было эффектно, — заметил Гарри. — Но что будет, если они узнают, что это надувательство?

— Скажешь, что это были учения по эвакуации Аврората в экстренной ситуации, и сам министр поручил тебе провести их. Посмотрел бы я на того, кто пойдет проверять. 

— А этот жаложопый парнозуб действительно настолько опасный? — поинтересовался Рон. 

— Понятия не имею. — Малфой пожал плечами. — Я его только что придумал. А теперь за дело, господа авроры.

***

Рон страдал так отчаянно, что Дейвидсон поделился с ним обедом.

Стул они не нашли ни во время облавы на парнозуба, ни после. Они обходили рабочие места одно за другим, и Малфой постепенно приходил в бешенство.

— Что у вас тут творится? Откуда эта пробковая доска? На ней даже инвентарного номера нет. И на мишени для дартса тоже нет. Я на вас инвентаризационную команду нашлю.

И звучало это по-настоящему грозно.

— Этот стул должен стоять у О’Флаэрти! Почему он здесь? Кто за этим столом сидит?

— Да кто хочет, тот и сидит, — ответил Гарри.

— Но это же бардак! 

— Знаешь, мы друг друга еще ни разу здесь не потеряли.

— Ну стул-то вы потеряли.

— Его от нас прячут, — хмуро сказал Рон. — Точнее, от меня.

— Если бы вы, аврор Уизли, сразу додумались выслать заявку Г-5-Сульфур-511 на закрепление освободившегося оборудования за вами, сейчас я мог бы применить официальные санкции. И даже провести внутреннее расследование.

Рон моргнул.

— И все? Мне надо было сесть на стул и уведомить тебя о захвате?

Малфой устало посмотрел на него.

— Да, Уизли. Так это и работает. Бюрократия. 

Рон вдруг положил руку ему на плечо и умоляюще произнес:

— Малфой, будь человеком, не рассказывай об этом больше никому. Когда я найду стул, я напишу тебе хоть десять бумажек, только пообещай, что я один буду знать, как его присвоить.

Малфой смерил его взглядом с ног до головы. 

— Знаете, аврор Уизли, это очень по-слизерински. Делаете успехи. — Он усмехнулся. — А теперь вернемся к вашим заявкам на оборудование. Вы все еще не предоставили их. 

Рон решительно расправил плечи. Кажется, он только что уверовал в силу бюрократии.

***

“Ты уверен, что колдомедики проверяли твое психическое состояние на прошлом медосмотре? — поинтересовался Тринадцатый. — Возможно, твоя мания самоубийства все-таки осталась незамеченной?”

“Их было восемь! — пожалуй, это все, что Гарри мог сказать в свое оправдание. — Поэтому я не смог заблокировать все заклинания”. 

“Вот именно: их было восемь! Какого черта ты в одиночку поперся в здание, полное опасных чернокнижников-террористов, вместо того чтобы дождаться подкрепления?”

“Они могли уйти! Когда я вошел, один из них готовил порт-ключ”.

“Это ты мог уйти, причем сразу — на тот свет! — быстро и рвано написал Тринадцатый. — Последнее попадание почти пробило защитные чары”. 

“Но ведь не пробило же. Твоя мантия великолепна, ты должен подать на патент”.

“Не переводи тему. Не стоило мне говорить тебе, сколько на ней щитов, ты вообще забыл об осторожности. Не понимаю, как ты до сих пор выживал”.

“Я очень везучий. Видишь, как мне с тобой повезло”.

”Мерлин, мне пиздец”.

***

“Я уничтожил мантию”, — написал вдруг Тринадцатый.

“Что? Почему?”

“Круцио! Три или четыре штуки, я не стал считать, она уже начала искрить. Как ты вообще добрался до Министерства? Все щиты расползлись, даже швы начали распадаться”.

“Я думал, эти Круцио промазали”.

“Нет, идиот, они все попали в тебя! Просто тебе действительно очень повезло со мной. Чего не скажешь обо мне. Мерлин, лучше бы я завел хомяка, они хотя бы не пытаются живописно сдохнуть при каждом удобном случае”.

“Лучше бы я завел хомяка, — ответил Гарри. — Они хотя бы не читают нотаций!”

Гарри уставился на пергамент. Неожиданно разговор свернул в зону, далекую от рабочей.

Хотя нет. Конечно же, это не было неожиданно. Это просто происходило с ними. Как-то само собой. 

“Извини, — написал Гарри. — Я стараюсь быть внимательней, но ты прав, из-за твоей мантии я стал слишком самоуверенным”.

“Знаешь, я теперь понимаю, почему на ваши мантии не накладывают те же чары, что и на бирки. Вы же теряете голову. Я вообще не думал, что мантия может отразить столько Круцио. Но ты ведь понимаешь, что против Авады она бессильна?” — ответил Тринадцатый.

А Гарри даже не смог пошутить, что против Авады у него — своя собственная стратегия.

***

“Я одного понять не могу. — Гарри лениво водил пером по пергаменту, пристроив его на бедре. Диван в каминной комнате был ужасно жестким, к тому же появился здесь, очевидно, в год учреждения Министерства Магии — и уже тогда его купили подержанным. И все же Гарри как-то ухитрился уютно устроиться на его ухабах. — Ты сказал, что тебе нельзя разрабатывать артефакты. Не понимаю, почему? У тебя же… ну, чертовски хорошо получается. Просто покажи своему начальнику мои наручи или мантию. Наверняка он сразу переведет тебя в отдел разработок. И не придется больше возиться с нашими грязными мантиями. Растворять их в кислоте, или что ты там с ними делаешь, когда они приходят в негодность”.

Было глубоко заполночь, в каминной комнате царила тишина, нарушаемая лишь посапыванием Роба, которому предстояло выходить в патруль только через два часа, и потрескиванием дров в каминах. Это было одно из самых скучных дежурств за всю мировую историю дежурств, так что Гарри не удержался и прихватил с собой пергамент для внутреннего сообщения. 

“Сжигаю, — ответил Тринадцатый, который решил составить Гарри компанию, потому что у него, без сомнения, было невпроворот работы. — Я их сжигаю. Здесь у меня стоит большая такая зачарованная печь. Заслонка у нее из чистого орихалка, а температура внутри — больше двух тысяч градусов”.

“Это, конечно, очень круто, — прервал его Гарри. — Но ты увиливаешь от ответа”. 

“Ты невыносим. С моей должности не переводят в отдел разработок, мне нужно сначала убедить всех, что я могу сжечь мантию, не уничтожив при этом все Министерство”. 

“И как долго ты их убеждаешь?”

Даже без его ответа Гарри понял, что уловил главное. Тринадцатый молчал очень долго. 

“Очевидно, недостаточно долго”, — ответил он наконец.

“Это бред какой-то! Ты что, насолил своему начальнику? Убил и съел его собачку? Спалил дом? Обрюхатил дочку?” 

“Уверяю тебя, ни на что из этого я не способен. К тому же у моего начальника сын, давно женатый и совершенно не в моем вкусе”.

Тринадцатый мастерски переводил темы. Гарри совершенно забыл, что хотел написать. Он только перечитывал слова Тринадцатого, будто, если как следует присмотреться, их смысл мог измениться. 

Значит, в прошлый раз ему не показалось, Тринадцатый и правда гей. В том, что он не девушка, Гарри был уверен — разве что она очень искусно врала и обладала поистине сверхъестественной способностью не путаться в показаниях.

“Ты хочешь сказать, что ты…” — написал он наконец.

Тринадцатый помолчал, а потом ответил:

“Я гей. Проблемы с этим?”


	5. Бойтесь архивариусов, дары приносящих

Гарри воровато оглянулся и, загородившись папкой с документами, поспешно проскользнул в офис. Навстречу ему вышел какой-то стажер, и Гарри уткнулся в бумаги с таким пылом, будто никогда в жизни ничего интереснее не читал. Это сработало. 

Пригибаясь, Гарри нырнул в лабиринт столов и перегородок. За прошедшие годы в Аврорате он здорово поднаторел в скрытном проникновении. Он знал каждое укрытие и каждый неприметный угол. Каждый картотечный шкаф, за которым можно было затаиться, каждый пустующий стол. Он двигался бесшумно, словно тень. Ни один чахлый листок на офисных фикусах и диффен-чем-то-там не шелохнулся, ни одна перегородка не скрипнула. 

Наконец он одним прыжком миновал три ступеньки — и оказался в их маленьком отделе. Дейвидсон уже расположился за своим столом и, завидев его, радостно помахал.

— Привет, Гарри!

— Тише ты! — зашипел на него Гарри. Быстро выглянул из-за перегородки, проверяя не услышал ли кто, но ничего подозрительного не заметил.

Стола Гарри видно не было. Его погребло под ворохом валентинок, пирожных, коробок конфет, а сверху возвышался — конечно же! — огромный горелый торт в розовой глазури. Похоже, Марджори все свои торты покупала в одной и той же неблагополучной пекарне. Принюхавшись, Гарри почувствовал и древесный запах рукояти метлы, и патоку — хотя, может, это все же пах сам торт. Где-то там под горелой коркой должен же быть нормальный бисквит с кремом.

Но куда вернее все же это благоухало полпинты Амортенции, которой Марджори щедро пропитала торт. Гостинцы от поклонников Гарри всегда были приправлены любовью — и вовсе не в том смысле, какой подразумевают обычно в рекламе.

Осторожно, стараясь не задеть нагромождения писем, Гарри открыл ящик и достал пергамент для внутренней переписки. Из другого ящика вынул наугад несколько папок с делами и так же медленно, прижимаясь к стеллажам и перегородкам, отступил к выходу.

Никто не пытался его остановить. У большинства коллег хватило такта сделать вид, что его не заметили.

Пристанище он нашел в слепом отростке коридора, ведущем в пустую стену. Дверца по левую сторону скрывала тесную каморку, где хранились перья, чернила, пустые папки и прочая канцелярская чепуха. Нашелся там и фанерный ящик, так что Гарри устроился практически с комфортом. 

Каждый год перед четырнадцатым февраля Робардс даже предлагал ему взять отгул, но Гарри неизменно отвечал, что он не настолько трус, чтобы отсиживаться дома из-за простых любовных посланий. На самом деле секрет был в том, что первые совы с розовыми надушенными письмами, визгливо чихая, начинали ломиться в его окна еще в пять утра, а курьеры из цветочных и кондитерских лавок прибывали в таком количестве, что иногда перед дверями возникала целая очередь. Как-то раз Гарри даже видел, как они записывали на ладони номерки. 

Потому Гарри предпочитал скрываться в Министерстве. Здесь входящая почта хотя бы проверялась детекторами вредоносных чар. 

Он поудобнее уселся на своем ящике и бегло пролистал дела. Хищение, кража со взломом, еще кража со взломом, мошенничество с подозрением на Империус, дело об оскорблении аврора действием. Все довольно скучно и обыденно. Ни тебе темных ковенов, призывающих неизъяснимых богов, ни загадочных убийц, оставляющих магические загадки на местах преступлений. Но Гарри все просматривал документы, оттягивая момент, когда нужно будет все-таки заглянуть в пергамент для внутренней переписки. 

В ту ночь, неделю назад Гарри ответил на вопрос Тринадцатого сначала просто “Нет”. А потом исправил: “Не знаю”. 

И все разладилось.

Гарри совершенно не представлял, как объяснить, что проблема не в Тринадцатом. Пришлось бы рассказать куда больше, чем он готов был признать. Одно дело — необременительный разговор с Джинни под сливочное пиво, и совершенно другое — когда правда врезается тебе в лицо с неотвратимостью поезда, и приходится не только признать ее, но и выложить тому самому человеку. Человеку, который ему нравится. И чьего настоящего имени он даже не знает. Не видел его лица. Не знает, что произойдет, если они встретятся. Гарри не был настолько наивен, чтобы полагать, что внешность для него ничего не значит. В конце концов, у Тринадцатого могла оказаться какая-нибудь мерзкая привычка. Вдруг он ковыряется в носу? Или грызет ногти?

Или ему сто восемьдесят лет, и он торчит в прачечной-лаборатории почти всю жизнь, потому что боится разговаривать с живыми людьми.

Тринадцатый прислал ему новую экспериментальную мантию и попросил смотреть по сторонам. Гарри еще не выпала возможность доказать, что он внял просьбе — всю неделю он проторчал в офисе. И все это время гипнотизировал пергамент и не мог найти слова.

И Тринадцатый молчал тоже. Чувствовал ли он себя неловко после внезапного откровения? Или обиделся на реакцию Гарри? Стоило ли сделать вид, что всего этого никогда не было, или, может, обсудить все в деталях? 

Раз за разом Гарри разыгрывал в голове их гипотетический диалог во всех возможных вариантах. Его воображаемый Тринадцатый был неизменно вежлив, мягок и понимал его с полуслова, но Гарри прекрасно осознавал, что в реальности Тринадцатый совсем не таков. Он язвителен, не стесняется в выражениях, очень одинок и с трудом доверяется людям. А Гарри наверняка все напутает, скажет не то, забудет слова — и окончательно все испортит. 

Гарри спрятал пергамент под делом о краже со взломом и попытался вникнуть в рапорт патрульного. 

Дверь распахнулась.

— А, аврор Поттер, — произнес Драко Малфой после бесконечно долгой паузы, пока они пялились друг на друга. — Вас-то мне и надо!

— Что, серьезно? 

— Нет, — признался Малфой. — На самом деле я за скрепками зашел. Но раз уж ты здесь…

— Извини, я забыл про твой отчет. День сегодня тяжелый. И формуляра у меня при себе нет.

Малфой ухмыльнулся уголком рта, шагнул совсем близко и наклонился к стеллажу. Гарри уставился в узел его черного галстука и снова почувствовал запах дыма. Будто Малфой только что вернулся с пожара, только вот выглядел он свежим, был аккуратно одет и зализан как обычно. 

— Формуляры хранятся здесь, — мягко сказал Малфой, протягивая ему пачку пергамента. — Если ты не против, я подожду.

— Конечно, располагайся. — Гарри гостеприимно указал на пару фанерных ящиков. — Чувствуй себя как дома.

Малфой фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, а лишь поддернул штанины и с удивительной ловкостью устроился рядом. 

— Видел по дороге стаю перелетных валентинок, — светским тоном заметил он. — Ищут тебя по всем отделам. 

— Надеюсь, кто-нибудь догадается их прихлопнуть и выкинуть, — буркнул Гарри.

— Аврор Дейвидсон охотился на одну со шваброй, — все так же серьезно ответил Малфой. — Она была три фута шириной и пела. 

Гарри медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Ему чертовски повезло. Одна такая в прошлом году все-таки поймала его, когда он предпринял отчаянную вылазку до уборной, и чуть не задушила насмерть. 

— Может, они не мои. — Гарри склонился над формуляром, стараясь не смотреть на Малфоя. Почему-то острая коленка в идеально отглаженных брюках, маячащая совсем рядом, нервировала его даже больше, чем открытки-ищейки. — Может, они к кому-то другому летели. К тебе, например. 

Малфой хмыкнул. 

— Мне не присылают открыток, Поттер. Я бывший без пяти минут Пожиратель. Бывают письма с угрозами. Почти так же раздражает, но не то же самое. 

— Что, и ни одна сумасшедшая не писала тебе оды о темном очаровании?

— Я так и знал, ты всё-таки читаешь свои валентинки. Может быть, даже заучиваешь наизусть, чтобы при удобном случае оскорбить мое чувство прекрасного.

— Некоторые читают сами себя. Промедлишь секунду, и ты уже весь в одах и сонетах.

— В прошлом году какая-то дальняя тетушка прислала мне коробку конфет с запиской, где выразила надежду, что я возьмусь за ум и пойду по стопам отца, — сказал Малфой негромко. — Я выбросил все в камин. 

Он смотрел не на Гарри, а на стеллаж напротив, так внимательно, будто пытался прочитать этикетки на коробках.

— Херня эти валентинки, — сказал Гарри.

— Херня, — согласился Малфой.

Они помолчали, пока Гарри проверял свои бланки. Вдоволь насмотревшись на колонку, он взглянул искоса на Малфоя, и ему показалось — хотя может всему виной был полумрак, — что тот улыбается.

— Кстати, — сказал он, — на твоём месте я бы забаррикадировал дверь после моего ухода. Когда я заходил в Архив, они там организовывали поисковые партии.

— Ты серьезно? — В первую секунду Гарри показалось, что он подшучивает. 

— Серьезнее некуда, — ответил Малфой. — И возглавляла их Марджори.

Очевидно, Гарри изменился в лице, потому что Малфой рассмеялся.

— Она очень беспокоится о своем торте. Ты ведь получил ее торт?

— Конечно, получил! Хоть бы его выкинул кто-нибудь, пока Амортенция не растеклась по всему кабинету. Зачем Марджори вообще это делает?

— Она твоя преданная поклонница. У нее над столом висит плакат с тобой, весь в поцелуях. Фиолетовой помадой. А имя обведено сердечком — и тоже помадой. У тебя там очень несчастное лицо.

На самом деле у всех растиражированных колдографий Гарри было несчастное лицо — они будто предчувствовали, что некоторым из них предстоит погибнуть под слоями помады. Он очень старался улыбаться, но истинные чувства брали свое.

— А ты прям рад, я погляжу, — ответил Гарри, совершенно, впрочем, беззлобно.

— А то. Твоя злосчастная судьба помогает мне вспомнить, за что я ценю одиночество. — Он поднялся и, наклонившись над Гарри, бесцеремонно вытянул формуляры у него из-под руки. — Хватит, Поттер, ты их уже восьмой раз перечитываешь. И кстати, — он ткнул пальцем в рапорт из дела, которое Гарри читал, — судя по уликам, ограбление сфальсифицировано. Преступник — дворецкий.

И удалился.

***

Около часа Гарри пытался убедить себя, что Малфой ошибся. Ну не мог же он, в самом деле, раскрыть ограбление, прочитав мимоходом рапорт. К сожалению, дело было ясное как день, а идиот-дворецкий наследил везде, где только возможно, да еще и щеголял при допросе запонками, которые числились в списке украденного.

Гарри пролистал остальные дела и разобрался во всех, кроме оскорбления аврора действием (черт побери, это была всего лишь пьяная драка в баре, и какой-то идиот в суматохе опрокинул на Берни стол!), но раздражение от того, что Малфой украл у него первую разгадку, так и не ушло. 

Наконец Гарри сдался и достал пергамент внутренней переписки. Тринадцатый по-прежнему молчал. 

Он собрался с духом и начал писать.

“Извини, я наверняка задел тебя, но я ничего плохого не имел в виду. Я просто идиот и не могу ничего нормально объяснить. Я все-таки попробую. Начнем с того… — Гарри завис над пергаментом. Сбывались худшие опасения. Стройная и продуманная речь, которую он мысленно складывал все эти дни, просто вылетела из головы. Как не было ее. — Начнем с того, что дело не в тебе. Правда. То есть в тебе, конечно, но совсем не потому, что с тобой что-то не так! Я не имею ничего против геев, даже наоборот. То есть я пытаюсь сказать…

“Боже, а ведь ты действительно не очень хорош в подобных разговорах, да?” — написал вдруг Тринадцатый. Почему-то его насмешка немного успокоила Гарри и помогла ему поймать ускользающую мысль.

“Я думаю, что мне тоже нравятся мужчины, — написал он поспешно, чтобы уничтожить пути к отступлению. — То есть и женщины тоже. И я ни о чем таком не задумывался, а потом понял, что парни… Не знаю, что с этим делать, поэтому у меня проблемы с геями, и я написал, что не знаю, есть ли у меня проблемы. Убей меня, пожалуйста. Надеюсь, ты меня понял”.

“Спокойно. Я тебя отлично понимаю. Мне, знаешь, тоже нелегко было признаваться первый раз. Потом будет легче, а дальше — просто плевать”. 

“Сложно поверить, — ответил Гарри. — Пока что, кажется, я впадаю в панику каждый раз, как думаю об этом”. 

“То есть, — Тринадцатый сделал выразительную паузу, — ты не боишься сражаться в одиночку против восьми чернокнижников. И четырех Круциатусов в спину не боишься. Но паникуешь от мысли, что у тебя может встать на мужика?” 

“Звучит и правда глупо”, — признал Гарри.

“Члены совсем не страшные”.

“У тебя как будто большой опыт, у тебя вон даже хомячка нету!”

“У меня есть член, я его не боялся даже в детстве, когда не понимал, как и что у меня работает. Уверен, что и ты не подпрыгиваешь от ужаса, когда с утра идешь в сортир”.

Это были самые идиотские и бессмысленные слова поддержки, что Гарри видел в своей жизни. Ему здорово полегчало.

“Ну знаешь, с моим членом у меня тоже прекрасные отношения! Меня беспокоят все остальные”.

“Хотел бы я написать, как понимаю тебя и благодарен за твою откровенность, но я никак не могу перестать ржать”, — и правда, почерк у Тринадцатого был весьма неровный. 

“Здорово. Рад, что тебя веселит моя проблема с членами”.

“Перестань думать, что чужие члены представляют для тебя угрозу, и проблемы не будет. Не думаю, что тебя подкарауливают за углом”.

И ведь верно — за углом Гарри ждали разве что Марджори и стая валентинок. И ни одного симпатичного парня, из-за которого стоило бы беспокоиться. Возможно, дело в том, что Гарри еще не рассматривал свою бисексуальную проблему с практической точки зрения. Пока что он паниковал в глобальных масштабах и порядком вымотался.

Члены. 

Он немного подумал о членах. 

Окей. 

Гарри повертел эти мысли и пришел к выводу, что члены в общем-то ничего.

***

“Ну так что, за время своих переживаний о членах ты хотя бы попробовал завести роман с парнем?” — поинтересовался Тринадцатый. Гарри, который полагал, что вопрос, в общем-то, исчерпан, вздрогнул. На самом деле после разговора ему действительно стало легче — удивительно, какой мелкой начала казаться проблема после того, как Тринадцатый поднял ее на смех.

Собственно, сейчас Гарри даже не знал, что ответить ему. Все это время он просто откладывал эти мысли подальше. Не то чтобы у него было много времени на отношения.

“Я как-то об этом даже не думал”.

“То есть все это время ты переживал чисто теоретически?” — Тринадцатый, очевидно, чертовски наслаждался, доставая Гарри неловкими вопросами. 

“Когда мне, интересно, думать о романах с парнями, если надо заполнять хренову тучу отчетов?”

“А ведь на мысли о страшных членах тоже надо выделить время! Слушай, вы, авроры, люди практичные. Вы не думаете, а сразу действуете. Как ты умудрился погрязнуть в рефлексии?”

“Ты знаешь, я как-то не просыпаюсь утром и не думаю: а не погрязнуть ли мне сегодня в рефлексии? Само как-то получается! Больше всего я об этом думал, ну в смысле именно про отношения, когда расстался с девушкой. А потом как-то не до того стало”.

“А, значит, девушки у тебя все же были. А расстались вы случайно не потому, что парни тебе нравятся больше?”

“Нет, ничего такого. То есть, наверное, это сыграло свою роль. Я не знаю. Просто оказалось, что быть друзьями нам нравится больше, чем быть парой. Я много работаю, она тоже много работает, и в какой-то день мы не смогли вспомнить, когда последний раз занимались сексом, а не слушали радио, валяясь на диване. Нам и так было хорошо, и мы еще несколько месяцев прожили вместе просто как друзья. Она съехала, когда начала встречаться с другим. Я-то не возражал, но он бы не понял. На Рождество она сказала, что боялась, как бы я не увел у нее парня”.

“Кажется, твоя бывшая знает тебя куда лучше, чем ты сам”.

“Она замечательная, я ее очень люблю. Но мне до сих пор обидно. Почему она ничего не сказала?”

Тринадцатый очень долго молчал, а потом на пергаменте проступило несколько чернильных клякс. 

“Ты там опять ржешь надо мной?” — возмутился Гарри.

“Это выше моих сил. Серьезно, я не встречал еще человека смешнее тебя”.

“Вот и она тоже надо мной ржет. Никто не воспринимает мои проблемы всерьез”.

“Так у тебя нет проблем. С тобой все в порядке, члены — не страшные, так ведь? Отношения ты пока не пытаешься завязать, так что и здесь у тебя нет проблем. Разве что у тебя настолько странные предпочтения, что ты никогда не сможешь найти партнера по вкусу. Может, тебе нравятся кентавры? Или ты возбуждаешься, когда мужчина при тебе надувает воздушные шарики?”

“Что? Черт, нет! — быстро написал Гарри. — Откуда ты вообще это взял? Хотя нет, я не хочу знать”. 

По правде сказать, даже этого-то было слишком много, и Гарри всерьез задумался об Обливиэйте.

“Тогда что тебе вообще нравится? Какие черты?” 

“Эээ…” — написал Гарри не слишком оригинально. 

“Ладно, зайдем с другой стороны. У всех людей есть свой тип, который их больше всего привлекает. Высокие и напористые, например. Или библиотекари. Да хоть определенный цвет волос”.

Он вспомнил всех своих бывших девушек. Обеих. Что общего у Чжоу и Джинни?

“Ловцы, — написал он. — Мне всегда нравились ловцы”.

“О… Ооо, — ответил Тринадцатый. — Ну хоть что-то”.

***

Гарри перебирал в памяти знакомых ловцов, чтобы понять, есть ли в этом какая-то система, а не простое совпадение.

Седрик, например. Он был красивым, добрым и на самом деле мог нравиться Гарри чуть больше, чем друг — хотя они и друзьями даже не были. Но Гарри так и не смог убедить себя, что ни в чем не виноват, поэтому решил не думать о нем хотя бы сейчас.

Драко Малфой. Нет, ну это уже слишком.

А вот Тимоти Торндайк, ловец “Татсхилл Торнадос”... Высокий, стройный блондин с очень красивыми руками. Гарри долго разглядывал фотографию в журнале, где Тимоти ловил снитч. Фотограф поймал тот самый момент, когда длинные пальцы смыкались вокруг снитча — крепко, но осторожно, чтобы не помять крылышки. Гарри долго не мог отвести взгляда от узкого запястья с выступающей косточкой и широкой, но изящной ладони.

В общем, с ловцами все получалось как-то неоднозначно. А вот красивые руки ему, похоже, действительно нравились. 

Гарри начал приглядываться к людям вокруг. Вопрос Тринадцатого поставил в тупик, раньше он никогда не задумывался, есть ли у него определенный тип. Куда сильнее волновало, что этих типов у него больше, чем у других. Гарри всегда нравились определенные люди, а не абстрактный набор черт.

Он попытался оценить, что привлекало его в мужчинах. Уолтер, секретарь Кингсли, жгучий брюнет с оливковой кожей, несомненно красив. А еще он страшный сноб и зануда, к тому же ходили слухи, что он влюблен в Кингсли и часто переносит визиты посетителей, которые ему не нравятся. Да и руки у него самые обычные.

Или вот О’Флаэрти. Если смотреть со спины, то очень даже ничего — широкие плечи, крепкие, но не слишком массивные мышцы. Но спереди-то это был О’Флаэрти. Он хлопал Гарри по спине с такой силой, что у него весь воздух выбивало из легких, и носил усы, которые считал своей главной гордостью и мазал по меньшей мере десятком специальных зелий. К тому же эти веснушки… ну нет! 

У Дерека Фицпатрика из патруля красивые руки. К тому же неплохое чувство юмора, коротать с ним ночные дежурства за игрой в подрывного дурака было вполне неплохо. Так что же с ним не так? 

Черт его знает, почему, но у Гарри не возникало ни малейшего желания заигрывать с ним.

“Нет, это бред какой-то! — написал он Тринадцатому. — Из-за тебя с твоими вопросами сижу перебираю мужиков, как помидоры в лавке”.

“Я надеюсь, ты хотя бы не охотишься за ними с линейкой в туалетах?”

“Зачем?”

“Мерлин, как же с тобой сложно”.

“Нет, я понимаю, зачем в туалете может понадобиться линейка. Хотя лучше бы не понимал, я теперь это представляю. Но разве это имеет значение?”

“Ну, значит, для тебя не имеет. Я так понимаю, ты все еще пытаешься определиться со своим типом”.

“Пытаюсь, — ответил Гарри. — Такая фигня получается! Со всеми что-то не так. А если даже так, то все равно не так”. 

“А ты думал, сейчас оглядишься по сторонам и обнаружишь, что идеальный парень твоей мечты все это время ходит по твоему офису и ждет, пока ты обратишь на него внимание?”

“Нет, конечно. Просто хотел понять, что мне нравится”. 

“А ты пробовал не просто разглядывать парней в офисе, а подрочить? Обычно это помогает определиться”.

“Это как, перебирать в голове все эти помидоры, что ли?”

“Только не говори, что надо объяснять тебе, как дрочить”.

“Спасибо, я умею. Просто никогда не использовал дрочку в исследовательских целях”.

“А зря, — написал Тринадцатый. — Здорово разнообразит досуг”. 

Теперь Гарри не мог перестать об этом думать. О Тринадцатом, который занимается всевозможными исследованиями в области дрочки. Хуже всего было то, что от этих мыслей у Гарри встал. 

Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь он знал, что делать в ходе собственного эксперимента.

***

Гарри все еще сидел, пялясь в пустоту, когда в их отделе появился Драко Малфой собственной персоной. Рон вздрогнул.

— Сегодня не может быть четырнадцатое. Ты неделю назад приходил!

— Без паники, аврор Уизли, я по другому делу.

Малфой провел рукой по слегка растрепавшимся волосам, будто пытался призвать их к порядку, и лишь после этого положил на стол обычную тонкую папку. Гарри посетила совершенно неразумная мысль, что у Малфоя, в общем-то, тоже красивые руки. Если так посмотреть. 

— Кажется я знаю, кто похитил ваш стул. — Рон немедленно подобрался. Малфой завораживающе медленно постучал пальцем по папке. — Здесь список всех авроров, подававших заявки на новые стулья. После того, как исчез стул аврора Босворта, повторные заявки подали все, кроме двоих. Аврор Уизли, как мы знаем, еще не отчаялся вернуть себе стул аврора Босворта. Остается аврор Крейтон.

— Берни? — воскликнул Рон. — Он же любит свой стул!

— Тем не менее он подает заявки на новый каждый месяц вот уже в течение двадцати лет. Я нарушил несколько протоколов, сделав копию этого списка, так что будьте добры, держите эту информацию при себе. Действуйте по своему усмотрению. Если вас поймают, я вам ничего не давал.

— Знаешь, Малфой, — сказал Рон с чувством, — когда Гарри говорил, что ты не так плох, я ему не верил. Но теперь вижу, что он прав.

Малфой с недоумением посмотрел на Гарри. Даже брови приподнял. 

Гарри не смог придумать, что ответить, потому что смотрел, как приглаженные только что волосы снова падали ему на лоб. Почему-то вспомнилось, как Малфой задыхался от смеха возле кафетерия. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, тот развернулся и ушел, а Гарри смотрел ему в спину. Широкие плечи, сухие крепкие мышцы отчетливо прорисовывались под тонкой тканью жилета. Гарри опустил взгляд ниже...

— Гарри! — сказал Рон. — Гарри, черт побери!

Только теперь он понял, что Рон давно уже обращается к нему. 

— Что?

— То! Хватит сидеть, мы должны найти, где Берни спрятал мое кресло! 

Он походил сейчас на древнего мифического воителя — по крайней мере, праведная ярость и предчувствие грядущей битвы полыхали в его глазах, мантия трещала под напором грудной клетки.

— Берни сейчас в кафетерии, — продолжил Рон. — Надо успеть, пока он не вернулся.

— А что, думаешь, он твой стул в коробке из-под пончиков припрятал? — поинтересовался Гарри, скептически оглядывая стол Берни в дальнем углу. Его старое кресло, сверкающее всеми своими пятнами, возвышалось там, как сгорбленное чудовище. Его некогда блестящая кожаная шкура обвисла и пошла складками. Она шелушилась и осыпалась хлопьями, а кое-где надулась подозрительными пузырями. 

— Не говори ерунды, — ответил Рон, но все равно заглянул под стол Берни. — После истории с убегающими столами все наше оборудование защищено от зачаровывания. Так что ищи улики. Может, у Берни есть ключи от какой-то подсобки? Или сообщники?

— Ага, — скептически заметил Гарри, — и когда все закончится, они поделят стул поровну на четыре части. 

Гарри сделал вид, что ищет что-то среди папок на стеллаже возле стола Берни. Прятать стул там было решительно негде — позади стеллажа простиралось одно из загадочных пустых мест, где никогда не ставили столы, а по бокам рабочее место Берни стискивали перегородки. Не зная, где еще искать, поковырял завал бумаг в углу стола и заглянул в пару коробок от индийской еды, но, конечно, не обнаружил там ничего, кроме растерянно моргающей плесени. Он извинился, закрыл коробку и попытался примостить ее обратно на гору других, но вся пирамида рассыпалась, и коробки покатились по полу. 

Гарри наклонился, чтобы собрать их, и только теперь кое-что заметил.

— Рон, — позвал он, уронив коробки обратно. — Посмотри-ка сюда.

— Ты нашел улики? 

— Кажется… кажется, я знаю, где твой стул.

***

Берни вошел в отдел, приглушенно напевая себе под нос и бережно прижимая к груди коробку. Из нее сочился чудесный запах пончиков, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что за всеми этими безумными разговорами с Тринадцатым совершенно забыл об обеде. Но сначала он собирался как следует насладиться зрелищем.

Дожидаясь Берни, Рон выкатил стул на самую середину офиса и даже, кряхтя, приволок туда же горшок с фикусом. Сейчас он сидел там нога на ногу и поглаживал Себастьяна по листьям. Берни остановился, увидев их, его лицо в мгновение ока сделалось белым, как непропеченное тесто. 

— Привет, Берни, — сказал Рон, растягивая слова. Гарри с удивлением понял, что он немножко подражает Малфою. — Я считал тебя другом, Берни. Но ты нанес мне удар в спину. 

Берни приоткрыл дрожащие губы.

Странно, Гарри всегда полагал, что он лишен какой бы то ни было хитрости, старый добрый Берни. Но надо признать, тайник для кресла он устроил великолепно. Когда Рон палочкой взрезал обивку его старого кресла, оно обнаружилось внутри — все такое же новенькое и прекрасное. Шкура была наброшена на него кое-как, стянута и зашита понизу. Она действительно была несколько велика для нового кресла, но в общем-то — кто приглядывается, на чем там сидит Берни. Большинство старались лишний раз не смотреть в ту сторону, потому что частенько казалось, будто кресло смотрит в ответ.

— Ты допустил огромную ошибку, Берни, — продолжил Рон. — Надо было закрепить за собой это кресло, и тогда никто не смог бы ничего сделать. Но ты медлил и поплатился за это. — Рон эффектным жестом развернул свиток со свеженькой печатью. — Теперь оно мое.

Берни выронил коробку с пончиками. Словно в замедленной съемке Гарри видел, как она переворачивается на лету и все ее содержимое летит на пол. Один пончик подпрыгнул и покатился в облаке сахарной пудры. Словно горящее колесо в старых вестернах. 

— Я ждал его двадцать лет! — воскликнул Берни. — А его привезли этому старому пердуну!

— Мы слышали, ты любил свое старое кресло. — Рон снова погладил Себастьяна. Очень медленно. Очень зловеще.

— Я с ним смирился, пока оно не начало кусать меня за задницу. Даже это я мог бы пережить, если бы оно не начало приговаривать “ммм, как вкусно”.

— В таком случае я спас новое кресло от твоего тлетворного влияния. Скажи, сколько дней прошло бы, пока ты не пролил бы на него какую-нибудь токсичную дрянь? Максимум через месяц и это кресло начало бы кусаться.

Рон оттолкнулся ногами и поехал к своему столу, бросив Себастьяна противостоять морально уничтоженному Берни.

— Да здравствует бюрократия! — провозгласил он, добравшись до места.


	6. Спускаясь в преисподнюю, не оглядывайся

Гарри сидел, запустив руки в волосы, и периодически с силой тянул за них. Его жизнь определенно вышла из-под контроля. 

Совершенно. 

Как чертов поезд, несущийся под откос. 

“Ну что, есть какие-нибудь новые откровения?” — спросил Тринадцатый.

Гарри снова дернул себя за волосы.

“Слишком много для одного утра. Кажется, я разобрался со своим типажом”.

Вчера Гарри даже ушел с работы немного раньше обычного. Он собирался провести длинный обстоятельный эксперимент по совету Тринадцатого. На самом деле давно уже его сексуальная жизнь ограничивалась быстрым передергом в душе. Обычно он даже почти ни о чем не думал — не хватало сил на какие-то сложные фантазии. 

Но в этот раз он с комфортом расположился в постели и закрыл глаза. 

Он начал с того, что представил красивые мужские руки на своем члене. Длинные белые пальцы потерли головку, чуть оттянули крайнюю плоть. Гарри повторил их движение, следя, как выступают под кожей четкие крупные костяшки, как напрягаются запястья — узкие, но слишком угловатые, чтобы спутать их с женскими. 

Пальцы прошлись вверх-вниз по члену. Еще не лаская, скорее поддразнивая. 

Под кожей, блеклой, почти прозрачной, отчетливо проступали голубоватые вены. Гарри нравилась бледная кожа. И у Джинни, и у Чжоу. Он не задумывался об этом раньше, но теперь это стало очевидно. 

Вслед за воображаемой рукой он растер по головке каплю смазки, погладил уздечку. Эти длинные белые пальцы выглядели невероятно соблазнительно. Гарри не ожидал, что так заведется, а смазки выделялось все больше, она пачкала его ладонь. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел, что головка вся мокрая и блестит. Воображаемая рука накрыла ее. Потерла, двигаясь кругами. 

Гарри позволил себе пойти дальше и увидел также рукава рубашки. Запонки слабо поблескивали в темноте. Еще Гарри представил губы. Тонкие и неяркие, они разомкнулись, чтобы влажный язык мог пройтись по его уздечке. А потом рот обхватил член Гарри, и он представил, как запустил бы пальцы в чужие волосы, потянул за светлые, слегка растрепанные пряди, внес в них еще больше хаоса. 

Это все было так легко. Гарри даже не прилагал никаких усилий, картинки сами появлялись у него в голове. Здесь Тринадцатый был прав. 

Гарри двигал рукой все быстрее, мягко направляя чужой затылок в своем воображении. Горячий рот то обхватывал его член плотнее, то едва прикасался губами. 

Оргазм стремительно приближался, тяжело нарастал в глубине тела. Тогда Гарри подумал о голосе. Он подумал о том, как его член с влажным звуком выскользнул из горячего рта. Как язык дразняще прошелся по коже, слизывая слюну и смазку. Гарри неотрывно следил за его движениями. 

Драко Малфой поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Нравится, Поттер? 

Здесь надо было прекратить это все. Гарри попытался остановить свою руку, моргнул несколько раз, но Малфой по-прежнему улыбался ему, облизывая потемневшие губы, а чертова рука двигалась сама собой. 

В следующую секунду Гарри кончил. 

И до сих пор не мог прийти в себя. Стоило закрыть глаза, он снова видел Малфоя, его припухшие губы, его руку на своем члене. И свою руку, запутавшуюся в светлых, почти белых волосах.

О да, он понял, какой типаж ему нравится. И что теперь с этим делать?

“Мерлин, неужели все-таки кентавры?” — спросил Тринадцатый.

“Да иди ты. Нет, все довольно обычно. Только для меня это было неожиданно”.

“Я понял: ты хочешь, чтобы я умер от любопытства. Что ж, наслаждайся моими страданиями”.

“Кто здесь страдает, так это я, — ответил Гарри. — Дай мне время смириться. Или сменить типаж”.

Тринадцатый больше его не расспрашивал, только написал где-то через час:

“Загляни в шкафчик”.

Гарри ожидал увидеть новые перчатки или даже защитный нагрудник для сложных спецопераций. Но вместо этого на полке стоял бумажный стаканчик с кофе, а рядом с ним на салфетке лежала булочка с корицей. 

“Я подумал, тебе не помешает какое-нибудь утешение”, — написал Тринадцатый, когда Гарри вернулся к столу.

Булочка была еще теплой и грела Гарри ладонь.

***

Несколько дней Гарри избегал разговоров о сексе — и Тринадцатый тактично не поднимал эту тему, — а также мыслей о сексе и любых сексуальных действий. Вечерами он торчал в тренировочном зале, отрабатывал ближний бой на зачарованных манекенах или даже устраивал спарринги с другими аврорами. Это помогало сбросить напряжение.

После таких тренировок он выходил из зала с блаженно пустой головой и приятной ноющей усталостью во всем теле, а дома моментально проваливался в сон. 

Постепенно он смирялся с произошедшим. С каждым днем оно казалось все менее диким. По зрелом размышлении — а он избегал таких размышлений! — не было ничего ужасного в том, что он находил привлекательным Драко Малфоя. 

В конце концов, Гарри не влюбился в него. Просто подрочил. 

Малфой не интересовал его как партнер, да и, если задуматься, у Гарри не было шансов. Невозможно представить менее подходящих друг другу людей, чем они двое.

Гарри решил, что лучше остановиться здесь. Он не собирался рассуждать об этом — пусть даже гипотетически. Поэтому он просто взъерошил полотенцем влажные волосы, чтобы с них не капала вода, и накинул его на шею. Рубашку Гарри не надевал, натянул только брюки — душевые тренировочного зала отделял от рабочей раздевалки лишь короткий коридор, и чистую форму Гарри оставил там. 

Он вышел за дверь, совершенно пустой, легкий и спокойный, и — нос к носу столкнулся с Малфоем. 

В тот же миг вся пустота Гарри наполнилась ревущим гулом. Мысли смешивались и перебивали друг друга, в итоге он не мог расслышать ни одной. Малфой медленно оглядел его с ног до головы. В слабом освещении коридора его глаза казались неожиданно темными. Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя слишком голым.

Вот что ему стоило взять с собой рубашку? 

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Малфой? — спросил он от неожиданности. 

— Работаю, — спокойно ответил тот. — А ты?

— Тоже работаю.

Они стояли и смотрели друг на друга. По шее Гарри стекла капля воды. Он чувствовал ее всем телом. Малфой закусил губу, коротко кивнул и пошел дальше.

Гарри показалось, что он услышал шипение испаряющейся воды. Стало очень душно.

Черт.

Тренировки не помогали.

***

“А как ты пережил первое прозрение? — написал Гарри. Он не уточнил, о каком именно прозрении говорит, но был уверен, что Тринадцатый поймет. Весь последний час они вели необременительную беседу о ресторанах в магической части Лондона. Так вышло, что Тринадцатый разбирался в них куда лучше Гарри, которому чаще случалось задерживать в них преступников, чем ужинать. — Или ты всегда… был таким?”

Тринадцатый не удивился. 

“Был один парень, — ответил он. — Еще в школе. Не уверен, что на самом деле был влюблен в него. Все было очень странно и, наверное, я сам тогда не понимал, что происходит, и это жутко злило меня. В общем, с него все началось”. 

“А потом?”

“Потом я попробовал встречаться с парнями, и мне понравилось. Это было после войны, и к тому времени меня уже ничего не волновало”. 

Гарри узнал эти слова. Они все тогда говорили так. 

Значит ли это, что они с Тринадцатым ровесники? Может, он учился на пару курсов старше? Или на курс младше?

“А с тем парнем из школы?..”

“А с тем парнем все закончилось плохо, — написал Тринадцатый после короткой паузы. — Я вел себя как полный придурок, да и он тоже не блистал. К тому же он натурал”. 

Впервые Гарри по-настоящему захотелось увидеть Тринадцатого.

***

“И тебе нравится делать минет?” — спросил Гарри.

“Ну да. Доставлять удовольствие человеку, которого хочешь, вообще приятно. Ну, ты, я думаю, в курсе. Челюсть, конечно, побаливает, но это того стоит. И языком все ощущается не так, как руками. Интимнее”. 

Их разговоры заходили во все более откровенные сферы. Зато Гарри куда реже думал о Малфое. 

В последние дни не думать о нем становилось все сложнее. Приближалось четырнадцатое число, и Рон задался целью подготовить на этот раз все бумажки заранее. Заполнять их он так и не начал, зато с помощью Джорджа усовершенствовал свой календарь. И теперь четырнадцатое число не только мигало, но и покидало его страницы два-три раза в день и летало вокруг столов, выкрикивая ужасающим загробным голосом: “ОСТАЛОСЬ СЕМЬ ДНЕЙ!”

Гарри малодушно подумал, что мог бы оставить бумаги для Малфоя на столе и сбежать на какое-нибудь задание. Например, опрашивать свидетелей по делу о похищении злокозненного кота миссис Беббингтон. Она присылала уже третий громовещатель, но Гарри был уверен, что кто бы ни похитил ее кота, сам виноват. 

— ТРЕПЕЩИТЕ, ИБО ГРЯДЕТ! — на весь огромный офис прогрохотал календарь. 

— Я убью Джорджа, — пробормотал Рон. 

Он наконец достал формуляры, но никак не мог на них сосредоточиться из-за календаря. Гарри заполнял свои почти наугад. Ему то и дело мерещились длинные пальцы Малфоя, белые на фоне кремового пергамента. Он вспоминал, как Малфой наклонялся к нему в той крошечной каморке — так близко, что Гарри чувствовал запах его шампуня. И дыма, конечно. Малфой все время пах дымом. 

Снова стало душно. Гарри расстегнул воротник мантии, а через пару минут и вовсе ее снял и небрежно бросил на стол рядом с собой. Узорно прошитая подкладка приглушенно поблескивала, Гарри провел по ней ладонью и подумал о Тринадцатом, чтобы немного отвлечься. 

— Готово! — Рон поднял руки в победном жесте. — Ну, где этот Малфой?

И в тот же момент число четырнадцать вновь соскользнуло с календаря и принялось мерцать красным, будто тревожная сирена. Грянула торжественно-мрачная музыка. Малфой вошел в отдел и остановился посреди всей этой какофонии, красный свет метался по его лицу, и Гарри не мог оторвать от него взгляд.

Малфой огляделся и заявил:

— Я, разумеется, рад, что вы встречаете меня с подобающими почестями, но… 

Что именно “но”, он так и не произнес, замолк на полуслове и уставился на Гарри, не моргая, не двигаясь, кажется, даже не дыша. Он и рот до конца не закрыл. 

— Малфой? — спросил Гарри.

— Да как же оно… — бормотал Рон, но его голос звучал отдаленно, Гарри едва слышал его. — Фините! Черт, да фините же! 

Чертова цифра с удивительной ловкостью уворачивалась от взмахов его палочки, а от ее метаний по лицу Малфоя бежали тени. Наконец, заклинание Рона достигло цели, и наступила оглушительная тишина. 

Но Малфой все так же стоял, окаменев и глядя только на Гарри. Его шея порозовела, и краснота пятнами поднималась по щекам. 

— Мне пора, — выдохнул вдруг Малфой. Совсем слабо, так что в первую секунду Гарри даже решил, будто ему показалось. — У меня там… забыл.

И, несколько деревянно развернувшись на месте, Малфой торопливо покинул офис. 

— Куда пошел? — крикнул Рон, но Малфой уже исчез за дверью. — Мой отчет! — Он схватил пачку бумаг и повернулся к Гарри. — Не знаю, что ты сделал, но ты сломал Малфоя! 

“Он первый меня сломал”, — чуть не ответил Гарри, но вместо этого просто пожал плечами.

— Может, у него там чайник на огне остался?

***

Гарри изнывал от тоски. Работы было много, а за несколько месяцев он привык в такое время перебрасываться с Тринадцатым дурацкими шутками или историями Говарда. Но Тринадцатый написал, что у него завал и ему пока не до болтовни.

Гарри все понимал. Он и сам время от времени терялся в работе, уходя в дела с головой. И часто забывал предупредить, чтобы Тринадцатый не беспокоился и не ждал у себя его окровавленную мантию.

И все равно Гарри изнывал. Нужно было забить чем-нибудь голову, чтобы вытеснить мысли о Малфое и его странном побеге из Аврората. О том, как он смотрел на Гарри. Рон не помогал — он как раз хотел говорить только об этом. С наслаждением откинувшись в своем новеньком кресле, он жаловался на жестокую судьбу.

— Гарри, ты наконец его добил. Твоя дурацкая футболка с морщерогим кизляком… Про нее можно сказать только одну хорошую вещь: она не поет, как остальные футболки Луны. Я не спал всю ночь, когда первый раз увидел, как оно танцует.

— По-моему, очень милый канкан, — ответил Гарри. На самом деле у него просто закончились чистые футболки и не было выбора. — К тому же он очень мило улыбается… это он ведь улыбается? 

Гарри посмотрел вниз на свою грудь, тесно обтянутую футболкой. Луна подарила ее пару лет назад, и с тех пор Гарри слишком много времени проводил в тренировочном зале. Кизляк посмотрел на него в ответ и показал язык. По крайней мере Гарри надеялся, что это язык. 

— И вообще, — продолжил Гарри. — Это не я Малфоя сломал, а ты. Твое прилежание стало последней каплей. Если меня, сдающего отчеты вовремя, он еще выносил, то ты окончательно разрушил его картину мира. Еще и календарь этот. С фанфарами.

— Да, пожалуй, мы перестарались, — сказал Рон задумчиво. — А чего он такой хрупкий? Не работаешь — плохо, работаешь — еще хуже.

— ТРИДЦАТЬ ДНЕЙ! — сообщил календарь.

— Так, нахрен, — сказал Рон и запустил в календарь Инсендио.

Тот втянул в себя пламя и выплюнул зеленое и очень вонючее облако дыма, все еще целый и без единой подпалины.

— Кажется, Джордж предвидел, что ты захочешь от него избавиться, — сказал Гарри. — Я не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор позволяешь ему зачаровывать твои вещи.

— Я и сам не понимаю, почему решил, что это отличная идея, — мрачно заметил Рон. 

Календарь скрипуче захихикал.

***

“Попробовал то заклинание для дрочки, которое ты посоветовал, — написал Гарри. — И правда похоже на минет, хотя как будто более влажно”.

Тринадцатый молчал несколько минут. Видимо, и правда был сильно занят, и Гарри успел пожалеть, что отвлекает его такой ерундой. Но ему очень хотелось поговорить. Не из-за заклинания, хотя обсудить было бы интересно, конечно.

Он попросту соскучился.

“Рад за тебя. В следующий раз засунь палец в задницу, искры из глаз полетят”, — ответил тот наконец.

Гарри моргнул. Задницу они еще не обсуждали. Как-то обходили эту тему.

“Да я не… То есть я еще не думал об этом”. 

Тринадцатый не отвечал еще дольше. 

“Постой… Дай-ка я уточню. Ты разобрался со своим гейским кризисом, но за все время даже не попробовал засунуть пальцы себе в задницу?” 

“Я думал, ну. Пусть кто-нибудь другой это сделает”.

“А если тебе не понравится? Лучше выяснить это заранее, чтобы не портить себе первый раз”.

Возможно, он был прав. Гарри никогда не придерживался подобного подхода. Обычно он просто зажмуривался и бросался вперед. И в конце концов до сих пор он всегда оказывался именно там, где надо. 

“А тебе это нравится?”

“Да, — ответил Тринадцатый. — Да, очень нравится”. 

Гарри пришлось перевернуть пергамент и сделать несколько глубоких успокаивающих вдохов. Картинка всплыла в мыслях сама по себе, без каких-либо усилий с его стороны: длинные белые пальцы, поглаживающие сжатый вход и медленно, осторожно проникающие внутрь.

Пришлось больно ущипнуть себя за ухо. Хуже всего было то, что он узнал эти пальцы с выступающими костяшками. Они без сомнений принадлежали Драко Малфою.

Но стоило Гарри отогнать эту картину, как в его голове возникла другая. Он и сам мог бы касаться Малфоя так. Час от часу не легче.

— Гарри, — позвал Рон. — С тобой все в порядке? 

— Ммм? — Гарри встряхнул головой. — А что?

— У тебя слюни текут. 

Гарри вытер рот — конечно же, Рон наврал. Но лицо у него, наверное, было красноречивое.

— Мне надо выпить.

***

Гарри не терпелось поделиться. Впервые в жизни ему хотелось рассказать о своих сексуальных экспериментах. И как же не вовремя Тринадцатого завалило работой — он писал коротко, на вопросы отвечал скупо. Гарри все равно вытянул из него все необходимое и поспешил опробовать на практике.

“Мне понравилось! — написал он. — То есть я хотел сказать, что попробовал все, что ты вчера советовал. Ну… по поводу угла и всего остального. Пока получилось только два пальца. Но было круто”. 

“Мерлин, ты смерти моей хочешь? — ответил Тринадцатый неожиданно быстро. — Я тут работаю с опасными отходами! Тяжело, знаешь ли, сосредоточиться со стояком!”

Гарри уставился на пергамент. Теперь он не мог отделаться от этой мысли — о Тринадцатом, у которого встает от его рассказа. 

“Извини, мне не пришло в голову, что ты можешь от этого возбудиться”.

“А ты сам что, сохранял холодную голову, пока допрашивал меня, как правильно засовывать пальцы в задницу? Ни за что не поверю”.

“Не совсем. Но до полноценного стояка дело не дошло”.

“Хорошо тебе. А я вообще легко возбуждаюсь, — написал Тринадцатый. — И сейчас пойду искать пустой туалет, чтобы подрочить. Вчера, между прочим, тоже пришлось искать”.

Гарри медленно выдохнул ртом. Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Теперь у него тоже встал. Он представил, как тоже идет в туалет, прикрываясь мантией, и встречает там Тринадцатого — возбужденного, уже почти отчаявшегося.

Пришлось встать и попить чуть теплой воды из чайника. Гарри плеснул немного себе на ладонь, протер лицо и пригладил волосы. Не очень-то это помогло, конечно. 

“Ты еще не ушел? — Он и сам не понимал, за каким чертом пишет это. — А то у меня осталась пара вопросов”.

“Боюсь предположить”. 

“Я хотел вставить три пальца, но не успел, кончил раньше, чем растянулся достаточно. Как бы это продлить? Мне так приятно было, я не мог остановиться”.

“Ты издеваешься. Тебе правда нужен мой ответ или ты просто хочешь рассказать мне все?”

“Может быть, — ответил Гарри. Ему нравилось, как остро реагирует Тринадцатый. — Честно говоря, я думал, сначала будет неприятнее. А это просто тянущее ощущение и все. Почти сразу стало круто. И смазки столько, что даже с члена капает”. 

“А знаешь… — буквы прыгали как пьяные, — не надо мне уже никуда идти”. 

Гарри и сам едва сдерживался. Не от своих слов — от того, что Тринадцатый, похоже, кончил в штаны в своей лаборатории возле адской печи. Из-за того, что Гарри ему написал.

***

Гарри прошел из угла в угол, развернулся, снова дошел до противоположной перегородки. И еще раз. И еще.

Второй день он думал об этом. О Тринадцатом. И об их разговорах, обо всем, что они доверяли друг другу, и о том, что друг к другу испытывали. По крайней мере, Гарри надеялся, что Тринадцатый испытывает нечто подобное. 

Ну, у него же встает, когда Гарри рассказывает ему всякое. С этим уже можно работать. 

Он явно молод и, если повезет, неплохо выглядит. На соответствие своему типажу Гарри не надеялся — он уже понял, что под него подходит всего один человек. Но сколько можно фиксироваться на Драко Малфое? 

В последние дни фантазии Гарри стали более размытыми. И он думал об этом раз за разом. 

А что, если им встретиться? 

Гарри мог бы просто спуститься на этаж ниже, и они взглянули бы друг на друга. Вряд ли после того, как близко они общались, сколько всего успели обсудить, Тринадцатого напугает настоящая личность Гарри. Вообще складывалось впечатление, что вся эта шумиха мало его занимает. 

Им может быть хорошо вместе. Им уже хорошо — они несколько месяцев общаются как лучшие друзья, скучают друг по другу. Тринадцатый даже заботливо подкармливал Гарри, а вот он, бесчувственная скотина, так и не подумал ответить тем же.

По крайней мере, им стоит попробовать.

Гарри сделал еще кругов сорок. Кажется, на полу начала проступать колея. На пятидесятом круге он наконец остановил себя. “Хватит”, — подумал он. 

Через пятнадцать минут он стоял посреди Административного Отдела, держа в одной руке свою мантию, а в другой — картонную подставку из кофейни, в которой покоились стаканчик капучино и коричная булочка. Вокруг царил невообразимый хаос. Кто-то переругивался, кто-то куда-то бежал, летали стаи бумажных самолетиков, с грохотом катались тележки, все это двигалось абсолютно беспорядочно и суматошно. Гарри остановился в самом центре, можно сказать, в оке бури и разглядывал пробегавших мимо сотрудников. Любой из них мог быть Тринадцатым. 

Он остановил первую попавшуюся ведьму, которая с занятым видом волокла куда-то чучело енота. 

— Простите, вы не знаете, где я могу найти клерка номер тринадцать? — спросил он. 

Ведьма и енот посмотрели на него с крайним недоумением и, очевидно, решив, что он не в себе, поспешили дальше. Гарри пожал плечами, остановил волшебника с тележкой и задал ему тот же вопрос.

— Да здесь где-то ходит. Он мне еще заполненный график не сдал, скажите ему, если увидите, — и он тоже растворился в толпе

— Наверное, в Архиве, — ответил другой волшебник. — Вроде он месячный баланс подбил еще вчера. 

— Видела его у секретарей, — заявила еще одна ведьма. — Кажется, там какая-то недостача в отчетах. 

— В Отделе Регистрации.

— Думаю, на складе.

Наконец, Гарри не выдержал и перебил очередные предположения:

— А кабинет-то его где? 

— Загляните в крематорий, мистер Поттер, — ответила пожилая ведьма и указала на дверь в дальнем конце офиса. 

Выглядела она весьма внушительно — тяжелая, металлическая, с двумя засовами и несколькими угрожающими знаками. 

Гарри распахнул ее и вошел внутрь. Это было крошечное полутемное помещение. Большую его часть занимал бок гигантской печи, и ее жар наполнял комнату, словно горячая вода. Он омыл лицо Гарри, заставил зажмуриться на несколько секунд. 

Нестерпимо пахло дымом. 

Когда Гарри наконец открыл глаза, он увидел, что возле печной заслонки — и правда, из чистого орихалка — стоит Драко Малфой. На лбу у него выступил пот, волосы растрепались и прилипли к вискам, а на руках, на этой белоснежной коже, красовались пятна сажи. 

Малфой смотрел на Гарри. 

Просто стоял там — и смотрел. 

Гарри вылетел из крематория, жадно глотая прохладный воздух.

***

Малфой. Все это время он переписывался с Драко Малфоем. Он рассказывал ему все свои оплошности на работе. Рассказывал, как разбирался со своей ориентацией, как и почему они разошлись с Джинни. Как пихал пальцы в задницу.

Почему-то от последней мысли Гарри испытывал совершенно неуместное постыдное возбуждение. 

Он напомнил себе, что рассказывал о своих сексуальных экспериментах Драко Малфою. И возбудился еще сильнее.

А ведь тот знал, с кем переписывается. Когда Гарри ворвался в крематорий, на лице у него не было удивления, только горечь. И, может быть, Гарри это показалось из-за плохого освещения, — отчаянная надежда. 

Как давно он знал? С самого начала? Кропотливо собирал компромат, записывал, сколько раз Гарри обоссали коты и обругали старушки. Отлично веселился, представляя Гарри с супницей на голове и трехфутовыми рогами.

А потом ругал за невнимательность и по-настоящему о нем беспокоился. Специально для него сделал мантию с усиленной защитой и продолжал изобретать все новые и новые артефакты, чтобы Гарри вернулся с задания живым.

Гарри вспомнил, как Малфой остолбенел, когда приходил последний раз в Аврорат. Может, на самом деле он все понял лишь тогда? И потом с готовностью выслушал откровения Гарри, да еще и надавал советов.

Все эти догадки сводили его с ума.

Он пытался совместить в голове образ Тринадцатого с образом Малфоя. Но получалась какая-то херня. У него попросту перегорали мозги, когда он доходил до Малфоя, ругающего его за беспечность, или, например, до Малфоя, отправляющего ему кофе с булочкой. 

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — спросил Рон. — Ты какой-то рассеянный. Вчера чуть не упустил вора, хотя он прямо на тебя бежал. Сегодня вообще забор не заметил.

Гарри потер лоб — строго говоря, это был не забор, а низкая арка, по которой вился иссохший виноград. Болело, правда, будто там была целая кирпичная стена, в которую он влетел на полном ходу.

— В порядке, да. Я… — он вздохнул. — Это пройдет.

— Гарри, — проникновенно сказал Рон. — Я молчал, когда в пятницу ты перепутал коробки с уликами и отправил в хранилище особо опасных артефактов плюшевого кролика. Я молчал, когда ты пытался сесть за стол Берни, хотя видит Мерлин, это была одна из самых опасных ошибок в твоей жизни! Но забор, Гарри? Ты врезался лбом в чертов забор!

Гарри посмотрел на него. Он знал этот решительный взгляд и упрямо выдвинутую челюсть. Рон собирался сражаться до конца, вытянуть из Гарри всю душу, чтобы добраться до разгадки. Наверняка приготовился даже применять тяжелую артиллерию в лице Гермионы. 

Гарри сделал единственное, что могло остановить Рона: нанес упреждающий удар.

— Я понял, что мне нравятся мужчины. И женщины тоже. Но мужчины, кажется, больше. 

— О, — сказал Рон. — Ага. Мужчины. Ладно.

Он поморгал секунд тридцать, глядя сквозь Гарри, потом сфокусировался на нем и сказал:

— Если ты разобьешь себе голову, ты не будешь нравиться ни мужчинам, ни женщинам. 

— И это все?

— Ну да. — Рон пожал плечами. — А чего мне беспокоиться, я же не в твоем вкусе.

Чтобы отвлечься, Гарри с головой нырнул в бумаги. Погрязнув в переживаниях, он несколько запустил дела, и документы снова принялись нарастать на столе уродливой кучей. 

Он разбирался в цифрах, записывал коды, почти машинально указывал нужные переменные и маркировал специальные условия использования артефактов. И совершенно не думал о том, что передаст все эти отчеты Малфою. Раньше он привык писать Тринадцатому, когда отправлял папки. 

Сейчас он невольно поглядывал на пергамент для внутреннего сообщения — свернутый и спрятанный в футляр. 

Гарри мог бы предупредить его. Просто из вежливости. 

Так и не прикоснувшись к футляру, он кинул первый отчет в лоток для исходящих документов. Следом — еще один. 

Не прошло и пары минут, как футляр задрожал. Изнутри лилось едва заметное свечение. Гарри нерешительно вытянул пергамент.

“Какого черта, Поттер, вот обязательно было все портить?” — написал Малфой почерком Тринадцатого.

Гарри встряхнулся и наконец смог совместить их в одного человека. Во всяком случае, сейчас. 

“Я? — возмутился Гарри. — Скажи лучше, как давно ты знаешь?”

“С четырнадцатого марта. Нахрена ты мантию у себя на столе разложил? Я же просил не светить ею”.

“Да никто ничего не понял, кроме тебя!”

“Это тогда не поняли. Ты самый безответственный человек в мире, как только меня угораздило с тобой связаться. И почему я раньше не догадался? Только ты настолько туп, чтобы упускать одно проклятие за другим. Не могу поверить, что волновался за тебя. Ты же непрошибаемый, нахрена тебе мои щиты”.

“Ты правда волновался за меня?” — спросил Гарри, как будто и так не знал.

Малфой не ответил.

***

Если бы кто-то сказал Гарри, что он будет считать бумажную работу успокаивающей, он решил бы, что этот человек не в себе. Однако он уже три дня корпел над старыми делами, которые надо было привести в порядок и сдать в Архив — и это действительно помогало отвлечься и прочищало голову. Лучше всего в этой работе было то, что не требовалось сталкиваться с Малфоем. Даже просто отправляя к нему документы.

Собрав несколько папок, Гарри спустился в Архив. За приемной стойкой дежурила Марджори, но это уже нисколько не пугало Гарри. Он рассказывал Драко Малфою, как дрочит. Чего ему вообще бояться в этой жизни? 

А впрочем, если так посмотреть, — есть чего. 

Когда Гарри подошел ближе, оказалось, что перед стойкой стоит Малфой. Гарри попятился. Еще не поздно было тихонько сбежать. 

— Ах, Гарри, душа моя! — Марджори всплеснула руками. 

Малфой обернулся. 

Что ж, пути к отступлению больше не оставалось. Гарри подошел и молча встал рядом с ним, выложил свои папки на конторку. 

— Добрый вечер, мисс Бин, — сказал он. 

— Ну какая я тебе мисс, прошу, Марджори! 

— Хорошо, Марджори, — послушно повторил Гарри. Он скользил взглядом по картотечным шкафам, по корешкам папок на полках, по своим фотографиям, пришпиленным к стене. Он смотрел куда угодно — лишь бы не на Малфоя. 

— Преследуешь меня, Поттер? — тихо прошипел тот. 

— Могу спросить тебя о том же, — так же шепотом ответил Гарри. 

— Что ты здесь забыл вообще? Ты же не ходишь в Архив.

— Хожу, просто раньше тебя не встречал. — Гарри постучал пальцем по папкам. — Не только у тебя тут дела.

Марджори щебетала, перебирая документы, но Гарри не слышал, что она говорит. Зато шепот Малфоя слышал великолепно. 

Запах дыма, который он принес с собой, пропитал всю небольшую приемную. 

Скрипнула дверь, и внутрь проковылял Говард. Он был аккуратно причесан — в особенности в области усов — и надушен каким-то чудовищным ядреным одеколоном, который, очевидно, изготовили, смешав гной буботьюбера с подгулявшими лимонами. В руках он держал объемистую метелку, которая, кажется, даже имела среди своих предков некое цветущее растение.

— Только этого не хватало, — пробормотали Гарри и Малфой одновременно. 

— Дорогая Марджори, — заявил Говард, встав по стойке смирно и подняв перед собой веник. — Я добыл для тебя это редкое растение в стране Бальнибарби, где его охраняло немыслимое стоглазое чудовище. Оно сражалось до смерти, чтобы не дать мне сорвать его, но я победил, хоть и вышел из сражения с ужасными шрамами. По легенде это растение расцветает лишь при полном лунном затмении, и прекраснее этого цветка нет во всем мире. Как нет женщины, прекраснее тебя.

— Смотри, Поттер, — шепотом заметил Малфой, чуть наклонившись к Гарри, — пока ты со мной ругаешься, у тебя там поклонницу уводят. 

— Я не возражаю, — ответил Гарри. — Хотя идея о них в паре меня пугает.

Марджори тем временем достала пенсне и придирчиво разглядывала метелку. Результат ее, судя по всему, не очень впечатлил, но она милостиво кивнула и извлекла из-под конторки стеклянную банку, куда Говард и воткнул свой редкий цветок.

— Марджори, окажи мне честь и отобедай со мной, — отчеканил Говард.

— Я занята. Мне нужно отпустить этих милых молодых людей.

И она продолжила неторопливо перебирать папки Малфоя. Говард стоял рядом и благоухал. Гарри терял терпение.

— Малфой, вот скажи, — не выдержал он, — что я испортил?

— Да все! — Малфой обвел рукой Архив, будто Гарри и с ним что-то сотворил. — Мы же нормально общались, зачем ты меня искать пошел?

— А почему мы теперь не можем так же общаться? Что изменилось-то?

— Да все! — повторил Малфой с раздражением. 

— Хорошо тебе говорить, ты-то знал, кому рассказываешь, как правильно пальцы в задницу совать, — Гарри пришлось податься к самому уху Малфоя, чтобы их точно не услышали. — Тебе не кажется, что это нечестно?

— Можно подумать, ты стал бы рассказывать, как суешь пальцы в задницу, если бы знал, что это я, — ответил Малфой на пределе слышимости. 

— А может, и рассказал бы. — Гарри наклонился еще ближе и прошептал, почти касаясь губами его уха: — А ты правда тогда кончил в штаны?

В этот момент Марджори наконец подвинула к Малфою справку о принятии его бумаг в архив. Он схватил ее, развернулся на месте и вылетел из приемной. Шея у него полыхала.

***

“Малфой”, — написал Гарри.

“Поттер”, — ответил тот.

“Мне скучно”. 

“Ну пойди подрочи”.

“Окей, сейчас пойду. Представлю, как ты мне отсасываешь. Ты же любишь делать минет?”

“Лучше представь, как сам отсасываешь мне. Ты ведь никогда этого не делал. Попрактикуйся хоть в фантазиях. Уверен, тебе понравится мне отсасывать”.

“Наверняка понравится. И у меня получится лучше, чем у этого дурацкого заклинания”. 

Малфой не отвечал. Гарри поворошил бумаги на столе, сложил их аккуратной стопкой. Разделил на две и перетасовал. В паху жестко тянуло от возбуждения.

“Твои волосы просто созданы для того, чтобы дергать за них во время секса, — написал вдруг Малфой. — По правде, они всегда выглядят так, будто тебя долго возили по кровати. Пожалуй, я бы запустил в них пальцы и сжал, чтобы направлять твой рот”. 

Гарри забыл на мгновение, как дышать, перед глазами потемнело.

“Ты что творишь, — написал он нетвердой рукой. — Хочешь, чтобы я тоже кончил в штаны?”

“Может быть”.

“Ага, я так и знал! Кончил, да?”

“Иди в жопу, Поттер”.

“Знаешь, а мне понравилось бы, если бы ты дергал меня за волосы. Я еще кое о чем подумал. Тебе было бы приятно, если бы я одновременно отсасывал тебе и трахал тебя пальцами?”

“Черт. ДА”.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох через нос. Ему чертовски хотелось сжать свой член. Хотя бы через мантию. Хуже всего то, что в их отделе уже никого не было. Время приближалось к часу ночи, и большинство сотрудников разошлось.

“Ладно, Малфой, — он подумал, зачеркнул и написал: — Драко. Скажи это вслух, ты хочешь заняться со мной сексом? Я вот хочу”.

“Иди в жопу, — снова написал Малфой. Гарри почти успел стукнуться головой о столешницу, когда он добавил: — Да”.

“Встретимся в атриуме”.

Малфой ничего не ответил, и Гарри понадеялся, что это потому, что он уже бежит к условленному месту, а не потому что опять сомневается.

***

Гарри практически втащил Драко в гостиную. И остановился. Замер. Уже минут двадцать он думал, что поцелует Драко, как только сможет. Сразу, как закроет за ними камин. Вертел в голове эту картинку, пока лифт нес его к атриуму, пока они молча шли к каминам.

Лицо у Драко было отрешенное и какое-то пустое. Будто он не совсем осознавал происходящее. 

Можно было просто толкнуть его к стене, обхватить шею пальцами, погладить там, где волосы становились совсем короткими, а потом прижаться губами к его губам. Но вместо этого Гарри медлил, рассматривая Драко — будто в первый раз. 

Очевидно, сегодня у него было особенно много работы. Он смыл копоть с рук, но одежда, волосы, кожа — весь он с ног до головы! — пропитались горьким дымным запахом. Непослушные пряди падали на лоб. Драко ответил настороженным взглядом. 

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — спросил Гарри. — Это не на один раз. Ты мне давно нравишься. Ты, Драко, не только неизвестный парень в переписке.

Его глаза расширились.

— Хочешь сказать…

Гарри храбро набрал воздуха и быстро вывалил на него все:

— Я говорил о своем типе, помнишь? Это ты. Я тогда чуть не свихнулся, когда понял, что никто кроме тебя мне не нравится.

Драко выглядел так, будто вот-вот скончается от сердечного приступа. Гарри осторожно убрал за ухо прядь белых волос, погладил кончиками пальцев по шее.

— Да, черт возьми. Да, прекрати уже спрашивать, — хрипло ответил Драко. 

Гарри притянул его к себе еще ближе, заглянул в потемневшие глаза, глубоко вдохнул.

— Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь.

И поцеловал Драко. От облегчения, что это наконец-то случилось, у него подкосились ноги. Драко обнял его, подтолкнул к стене, вжался в него всем телом. Он целовал глубоко и жадно, трогал языком губы, прикусывал язык. Гарри вплел пальцы в мягкие волосы, другой рукой погладил спину, спустился ниже и обхватил упругую ягодицу.

— Какая у тебя классная задница, — выдохнул он. — Я ведь ее толком не разглядывал, веришь? Все на руки твои пялился.

— Сделай одолжение, заткнись, если не хочешь, чтобы я опять кончил в штаны, — пробормотал Драко и снова поцеловал его.

А потом чуть отстранился и провел своими чертовыми пальцами по губам Гарри. Надавил подушечкой большого, чуть оттягивая. Гарри высунул язык, коротко лизнул. Он все никак не мог поверить до конца, что это Драко Малфой, его руки, его губы. Запах дыма пьянил его, а еще сильнее пьянил взгляд Драко, темный, тяжелый.

Гарри прихватил кончик его пальца губами. 

Драко провел ладонью ему по щеке, пачкая кожу слюной. 

— Пошли, — коротко бросил Гарри. Более сложные словесные конструкции напрочь стерлись из его памяти. 

Обхватив запястье Драко, он потер его внутреннюю сторону, там, где отзывался взбесившийся пульс, а потом потянул за руку. 

По лестнице они поднимались, едва не спотыкаясь, целуясь чуть ли не на каждой второй ступеньке. Пару раз Драко залез к нему под футболку, так что в этом походе до спальни было нечто героическое, возможно, даже эпическое. 

В спальне Гарри немедленно атаковал жилет, всю тысячу мелких пуговиц. Поединок с драконом или гидрой, отращивающей новые головы взамен отрубленных, был бы легче. Драко помогал изо всех сил: целовал в губы и шею, прикусывал уши и беспрестанно ерошил волосы.

Пуговицы от этого, конечно, не расстегивались, но у Гарри прибавлялось боевого духа. 

С рубашкой вышло проще: расстегнув несколько верхних пуговиц, Драко попросту стянул ее через голову. Гарри провел по груди ладонями, тронул соски, потер один большим пальцем, пока он не затвердел. Драко шумно выдохнул.

— Раздевайся, ну, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь реакции Гарри, потянул его футболку вверх. 

Тот поднырнул под его руку, пытаясь помочь, но только запутался локтями и в итоге выбирался из чертовой футболки еще по меньшей мере миллион лет. И все это время он думал: Мерлин, что же будет, когда они дойдут до штанов?! 

Предчувствие его не обмануло. Когда брюки были повержены, Гарри уверился, что его до конца жизни будут преследовать кошмарные воспоминания об этом сражении. Зато в его руках оказался Драко — совершенно обнаженный. Гарри мог прижаться к нему всем телом, чувствуя его горячую кожу своей. 

Он отстранился, провел рукой по животу, ниже, к светлым волосам к паху, и тронул твердый член.

— Действительно, совсем не страшный.

Драко хрипло засмеялся, но его смех превратился в стон, когда Гарри сомкнул пальцы плотнее. Член дрогнул в его кулаке, на кожу капнула смазка.

Гарри погладил головку, прижал уздечку большим пальцем. Драко царапнул его спину короткими ногтями, выгнулся и обхватил его член. Совсем легко, почти не сжимая руку, но у Гарри перехватило дыхание.

— Нравится? — спросил Гарри. Легко было подробно рассказывать Драко, что он хочет сделать, когда они сидели на разных этажах Министерства. Но теперь, когда тот был в руках Гарри, все слова куда-то делись. — Скажи мне, как тебе нравится…

— Перевернись, — попросил Драко.

Гарри лег на спину, и Драко оседлал его, устроился на бедрах так, что их члены задели друг друга. Одно небольшое прикосновение, а Гарри уже встряхнуло и подбросило. Он немного подался бедрами вверх, так что головка чуть потерлась об уздечку Драко. 

А тот издал приглушенный слабый стон и накрыл ладонью оба члена. Костяшки выступили ярче, сухожилия отчетливо выделялись под кожей, и Гарри невольно залип взглядом, следил, как Драко гладит себя и его. Обе головки блестели от смазки, пальцы Драко блестели тоже, и Гарри до смерти захотелось облизать их. 

— Иди сюда… — он сжал бледное бедро, и Драко понял его как-то. Совершенно непостижимым образом. Гарри вообще не понимал, как все это происходит. Почему все — такое идеальное. — Драко…

Он склонился к Гарри, дыхание обожгло щеку. Влажная ладонь погладила грудь, а потом легла на подбородок. Драко сжал его челюсть и мягко протолкнул пальцы в рот. Он двигался всем телом, ерзал бедрами, члены терлись, стиснутые между их животами. 

Обещать какие-то отсосы было чертовски самонадеянно со стороны Гарри. У него и так не осталось ни слов, ни мыслей. Он обхватил губами пальцы Драко, а потом, действуя почти инстинктивно, подхватил его под задницу, еще сильнее потянул на себя, раздвинул ягодицы, поглаживая между ними. 

Драко подался навстречу его руке, подставился с тихим стоном. Гарри погладил нежную кожу вокруг входа, легко надавил. Кончики пальцев обожгло жаром.

— Давай, — попросил Драко тихо.

Гарри призвал тюбик смазки, второпях выдавил едва ли не половину себе на руку. Растер между ягодиц, по тонкой горячей коже. Драко продолжал раскачиваться на нем, сжимая в кулаке их члены, и смотрел голодными, почти черными глазами. Гарри протолкнул внутрь кончик пальца.

— Еще, — попросил Драко. Он не отрывал глаз от лица Гарри.

Гарри толкнулся глубже, вытянул почти весь палец наружу и толкнулся вновь. Он силился вспомнить, как делал это с собой, чтобы найти лучший угол, но смотрел в лицо Драко и опять забывал все на свете — вообще все. Даже если он закрывал глаза, этот темный голодный взгляд преследовал его. 

Драко заметно поплыл. Он приглушенно постанывал и то и дело прижимался раскаленным лбом к плечу Гарри. Подавался то вперед, к его губам, то назад — к пальцам. 

— Гарри, — произнес Драко едва слышно. Он хватал воздух приоткрытым ртом, и слово почти потерялось в шумном частом дыхании.

“Это ведь впервые”, — подумал вдруг Гарри. Драко не говорил этого раньше. 

Это было ужасно глупо, но именно эта мелочь переполнила его. Всего стало слишком много. Удовольствия, прикосновений, жара, болезненной тесноты в груди, которой Гарри не мог — не решался — давать название. 

Его подняло и опрокинуло, кажется, прямо в потолок. По крайней мере, он чувствовал отчетливо, как комната вертится вокруг них, будто они аппарировали случайно. Гарри потянулся вперед, нашел губы Драко, не глядя поцеловал его, поймал горячий выдох. И тогда Драко затрясло тоже. Гарри почувствовал, как стиснулись мышцы вокруг его пальцев, как теплая сперма выплеснулась на живот, потекла по коже. 

Гарри продолжал целовать его, пока Драко не обмяк и не улегся расслабленно рядом.

— Останешься?

Драко кивнул и натянул на них обоих одеяло.

***

“...так этот чертов кот вернулся с выводком котят. Он оказался кошкой, представляешь? И теперь эта бабка забрасывает нас громовещателями с требованиями найти изувера, который поменял пол ее коту. А также арестовать поругателя его чести”.

“А сиделка ее что?” — спросил Драко.

“Она, кажется, поняла, что зелья не помогают, и больше не вмешивается”.

“Если бабка начнет раздавать котят, не соглашайся! Они все наверняка прокляты”.

“Я и не собирался. Слушай, — Гарри бесстрашно сменил тему. Он давно подбирался к этому разговору, но все как-то не приходилось к слову. Потому он решил, что такими темпами никогда и не найдет это самое слово. — Ты рассказывал про парня, который нравился тебе в школе. Это ведь…”

“Иди в жопу, Поттер, — ответил Драко. — По буквам: В Ж О П У”.

Гарри фыркнул. Почему-то именно так он и думал. 

“Кстати, — прибавил Драко, — ты должен мне кофе”. 

“Сварю тебе утром. Пойдет?”

“Договорились”.


End file.
